The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Town Menace
by DaBlackVegeta
Summary: All he wants to do is help, yet everyone seems to hate him, especially Cindy. Only one person is on Jimmy side, his computer Vox. But she's just a machine...that gets a new android body. JxCxV love triangle, it may be strange but that's love for ya!
1. The Menace

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron**

**Chapter one: The menace**

"Jimmy Neutron you've gone and done it again!"

"This is the second time this week I nearly died!"

"I am sick and tired of this already!"

"Why can't you be normal?"

James Issac Neutron, Retroville's proud genius, timidly backed away from the angry mob that was currently howling at him. He didn't know what always got them so riled up, all he wanted to do was make life easier for everyone, was that such a big crime?

"O-Okay, let's just calm down everyone." Jimmy pleaded as he backed into a wall. "This is a misunderstanding, that's all."

"Misunderstanding? Braak! You just leveled Retroville park!" Elementary teacher Winifred Fowl hollered.

"A miscalculation I assure you," Jimmy tried to explain. "I was testing out my disaster device, or DD as I call it, you see it was supposed to generate nothing more than a miniature earthquake that would feel like a simple tremble. I accidentally turned the magnitude too high and-"

"Now we have a huge crater right in the middle of the town!" A loud voice yelled from the crowd.

"Oh Einstien not now..." Jimmy groaned.

The crowd began to part as a blonde teenage girl wearing glasses stepped from it looking furious. "Why am I not surprised?" Cynthia Aurora Vortex growled crossing her arms. "I leave our date...err I-I mean my monitoring of you for five minutes and you're already getting yourself into trouble!"

"Ohhhh, now he's gonna get it, yeah!" Sam Melvick cheered. The crowd began giving cheers before Cindy held up her hand to silence them.

"I'll handle this people, you can all go," she spoke. "Rest assured, James _will_ pay for what he's done _and _you can expect a shiny new park by tomorrow."

The crowd cheered once more and began to dissipate as Cindy glared at the town genius before her. "Now Cindy, I can explain, you see what happened was-"

"Spin kick!"

Jimmy didn't even get to finish his sentence before Cindy gave him a roundhouse kick to the face. "Ow!" Jimmy groaned. "Was that really necessary Vortex?"

"It's the only way I'm able to properly punish you!" Cindy told him crossing her arms. "Every day I have to monitor your every move so you won't kill us! Then I take my eyes off you to get us some ice cream and you decide to blow up the park? What if someone were actually there?"

"You don't understand," Jimmy protested. "I've been backed up lately so I haven't gotten to properly test any of my prototypes. What was I supposed to do?"

"Hmmm," Cindy pretended to think. "Here's an idea, how about _not _making lethal prototypes? Why don't you invent something useful for a change?"

"My DD is very useful," Jimmy argued. "It...well it's going to help...uhm..."

"You see? You're just freelancing again, just like you used to when we were younger," Cindy said. "Even back then you nearly got us killed so many times, sorry Jimmy I didn't want it to come to this, but from now on you will not be making anything without my approval!"

Jimmy arched an eyebrow. "Hey, I have every right to invent what I want! You can't tell me what to do!" he told her sounding like a child.

Cindy gave him a smug grin before pulling out a piece of paper. "Well the Mayor thinks differently," she said. "Which is why he signed this legal document citing that so long as James Issac Neutron, that's you, lives here in Retroville, he is not allowed to invent anything without the approval of the beautiful Cynthia Aurora Vortex, that would be me."

Jimmy looked over the document before letting his head fall, Cindy gave him a pitiful look before sighing. Since getting into high school, it seemed that Cindy had managed to basically take over Retroville and act as it's defacto Mayor of some sorts. The people always looked to when she was nothing more than the student council president of their high school.

"Look Jimmy maybe it's time to stop," she said seriously putting a hand on his shoulder. "We're not kids anymore, this isn't a game. I'm sure you can think of plenty other things you can do with your life besides inventing deadly machines."

Jimmy bit his lip in frustration. Who was she to tell him what he should do, she didn't know what inventing things meant to him. "Jimmy, I'm only doing this because I really care ab-"

"Forget it," Jimmy sighed standing up. "I'm going home now, unless you want to rip another organ out of me."

"Jimmy..." Cindy wanted to call for him to stop but he had already turned on his jet-pack and flown off. "You idiot."

* * *

Jimmy sulked into his house where he saw his mother, Judy Neutron, currently starting dinner for their family. "Hey Mom," he sighed. "Oh hi sweetie, how was your day?" Judy asked chipper as ever. Jimmy didn't answer and just made a small grunt.

"Jimeeee!" a voice called running into the kitchen. "You're back!"

"Hailey!" Jimmy suddenly brightened and picked up his five-year-old sister. "You miss me that much? I was only gone for an hour."

"Yeah but you went with that scary girl," Hailey Neutron said. "I thought you weren't coming back."

"Ha ha, you thought she was going to eat me or something?" Jimmy asked. "Contrary to belief, Cindy's not a mon-"

"It's nothing like that, I just thought you were gonna go to her house and do 'naughty' things!" Hailey said making her mother drop the ladle she was using.

"W-Where would you get such an asinine idea from?" Jimmy laughed.

"Well, you like her right? It's only natural that two adolescents who have romantic feelings for one another to copulate-"

"Ahh!" Jimmy covered her mouth before his mother fainted.

When he first learned that he was having a younger sibling, he figured she too would be a genius, he didn't know what it was about his parent's genes but they sure knew how to produce smart kids. While she certainly wasn't on the level he was at her age, she was a pretty smart kid, especially when it came to psychology.

"Hailey how about you retreat to your room before you cause our mother to go through myocardial infarction."

Hailey rolled her eyes and sped up the stairs to her room to go bother her dad with a few paradoxes, she rather loved the expressions he made.

"She's quite the mischief maker isn't she?"

"Well she learns from her older brother," Judy remarked looking at him. "Speaking of mischief, care to tell me why we felt the house nearly fall over?"

"A miscalculation, not to mention severe overreaction," Jimmy said defensively. "Can you believe that the Mayor signed off on a ridiculous document that allows Cindy to dictate what I invent? He might as well give her his spine as well."

Jimmy waited to hear his mother agree with him, however when he notice her averting her eyes from him he sighed to himself. "I guess you're on her side?"

"Oh honey, it's not about sides," Judy told him. "I'm certain Cindy's got her reasons for doing this."

"Of course," Jimmy agreed. "She doesn't want me to continue outshining everything she does because of my inventions. She wants all the attention on her silly karate awards or her stupid movie roles or all the other things she does to run this town."

Judy gave him a warm smile as she began cutting onions. "No I don't think that's it at all."

"What other ulterior motives could she have?"

"If you haven't figured it out by now," Judy laughed. "Then there's no point in me telling you." Jimmy sighed shook his head before storming out of the front door. "He'll get it eventually," Judy told herself.

Meanwhile, Jimmy was quickly heading toward the small shed in his yard and pulled off a piece of his brown hair before putting it up to the scanner. Immediately the door opened revealing an elevator that began to take him underground.

"Welcome back Master James," Vox, Jimmy's long time computer assistant, recited. "How was your day?"

"Terrible," Jimmy said. "The town came to lynch me again because of my DD prototype."

"The prototype was a failure?"

"Unfortunately," Jimmy sighed. "What's worse is that I'm now required by law to submit all of my inventions to Vortex for her to rule them as safe or unsafe."

"That is very troublesome, it would be impossible for you to finish most of your work." Vox told him.

"I know, but something tells me that I won't be able to file for an appeal." Jimmy groaned. "Not with everyone against me."

The elevator finally came to a stop and opened as Jimmy walked into his proud laboratory. He had, naturally, upgraded it with the most state of the art equipment. It was also much larger than his previous lab, being the same size as a gymnasium and had two different sections to it.

"Hm? Someone's already here?" Jimmy asked himself.

"Sheen! Jimmy said don't touch his things when he's not around!" a voice yelled below him.

"Calm down Carl, I'm just lookin' at it," another voice said. "Hey! Let go of it!"

"Jimmy said don't touch!"

"I don't care!"

"Carl? Sheen?" Jimmy asked going down the escalator. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long," Sheen Juarrera Estevez shrugged letting go of the device and allowing Carl to fall backwards. "Prolly about five maybe ten minutes."

"Nu-uh, we got locked in here last night remember?" Carlton Ulysses Wheezer said. "We sat there and watched your burned Ultra Lord DVDs." Jimmy arched an eyebrow and grabbed his lab coat off the hanger, throwing it on.

"So what are we workin' on today Jimmy? Death ray? Atomic bomb? A new virus that is even stronger than cancer?"

"Sheen I'm not an evil scientist," Jimmy told him. "My inventions are supposed to save the world."

"Oh, _that's _what you've been trying to do?" Carl asked. "So then...why did you destroy Retroville park?"

"Wait you saw that?"

"Yeah! It's all over the news!" Sheen said. "Cindy was even on it! And boy did she lay into you, like no mercy dude."

Jimmy let out a snarl and clenched his fist. "That Vortex, she's seriously trying her best to ruin my reputation." he said to himself. "It's like she doesn't even care about me...anymore."

Both Carl and Sheen exchanged looks before putting on huge all-knowing grins. "Dude, I knew it," Sheen smirked. "You still like her don't you?"

"N-No I don't!"

"Yes you do," Carl sang.

"I don't!" Jimmy argued his face reddening. "I just don't like how she continuously slanders me, I mean what kind of friend is she?"

"That's because she doesn't want to be your 'friend', and you don't either." Sheen said. "Chill out dude, I know how you feel when you aren't with your girl. When I left Libs and went to Zeenu for a whole year?"

"But didn't you say you starting going out with that alien girl-"

Sheen quickly covered his mouth. "It was a moment of weakness, a dark time in my past," he told Carl. "And something we will never _ever _tell my queen about."

"Master James, you have a video phone call." Vox suddenly said. "Shall I connect?"

"Whatever," Jimmy sighed almost jumping when he saw Cindy's face come into view.

"Neutron!" she growled. "What's up with you suddenly leaving me like that?"

"C-Cindy?" Jimmy said. "Should have known, you're the only person outside of the military that I gave the video phone to." He then felt realization hit him. "W-Wait...you're still using it?" he asked.

Cindy's giant face turned a slight pinkish tone as she nervously nodded her head. "Our conversations aren't satisfying unless I talk to you face to face," she said. Again Carl and Sheen gave one another all-knowing grins before slowly sneaking out of the lab.

"So why the sudden call?" Jimmy asked.

"Because you left before I finished speaking with you," Cindy told him pushing up her glasses. "You know how much I hate that."

"I don't know if I know anything about you anymore," Jimmy muttered. "Please make it quick, I'm busy."

Cindy noticed his tone and gave him an annoyed look before crossing her arms. "I'm monitoring you remember?" she said. "Luckily I have some free time before I attend karate practice."

Jimmy simply grunted and began working on his device leaving the two of them in uncomfortable silence. "Uhm..." Cindy wanted to say something. "So how's your sister doing?"

"Fine, she doesn't like you much though," Jimmy said not bothering to face her.

"Why is that?"

"Not sure, maybe it the countless torture and slandering you give me."

Cindy sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Jimmy I already said-"

"I know, I know," he interrupted. "You think my inventions are useless and I should give up on them."

"I didn't mean-"

"I do not think you're inventions are useless Master," Vox spoke.

"Thank you Vox, I'm glad that someone appreciates me," Jimmy smirked.

Cindy growled to herself and clenched her fist, it wasn't the smug comment that Jimmy gave her that got her angry, it was that damn computer of his always chiming in.

"So what about Libby, what's she up to right now?"

"Uhhh, nothing really." Cindy answered a bit taken aback by the subject change. "She's been looking for Sheen all day forgetting about her duties as Vice-president of the student government."

"Isn't it the job of the president to deal with that?"

"Well she's busy monitoring you, not to mention a thousand other things she has to do." Cindy answered. "By the way, what are you working on?"

Jimmy groaned and turned to face Cindy. "If you must know it's just an upgrade I'm going to install in the hovercar," he answered. "All it does is allow it to contain more fuel substance."

"Alright then," Cindy simply said. For a while there was nothing but more awkward silence between the two of them until Cindy once again broke it by saying "S-Say Neutron...are you busy tomorrow?"

"Well since I can't work on my DD prototype," Jimmy said giving her a look. "No, I don't have anything to do. Why do you ask?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to..." Cindy gulped while nervously twiddling her thumbs. "Maybe if you wanted to g-go out with me on another..."

Jimmy felt his face heat up for reasons unknown to him, before Cindy could finish the screen suddenly began to fuzz up a bit while making noises. "Eh? Jimmy? Can you still hear me?"

Jimmy quickly rushed to the aid of his computer. "Vox? What's wrong?"

"I seem to have contracted something," Vox answered. "All of my systems are beginning to shut down. I do not think any of my security codes will stop it."

"What?" Jimmy unsuccessfully tried to override the virus. "Damn it, what could have caused this?" Jimmy continuously tried different codes each on failing, finally he gave up and ran toward his closet.

"What are you doing Master James?"

"If I let the virus take you over everything will be deleted, including you Vox," Jimmy explained as he dragged a large life-like doll out of the closet. "I'll have to ask that you download yourself into your android body that I created."

"Master, is that not the prototype that you never finished?" Vox asked. "I believe you told me it had a lot of 'bugs' in it?"

"I'm sorry," Jimmy apologized plugging her in. "I never got around to fixing this, if a problem arises then I'll make sure to fix it the best I can. The only thing that matters is your safety, I don't know how I would take it if you were deleted after all."

Vox stayed silent for some reason before saying "Master...you are too kind to me."

The doll suddenly began to light up signaling that the super-computer was downloading herself into the body her master created for her. Slowly the doll began to change it's shape into a curvy, thin human girl. It's bust size began to grown as long dark purple hair shot out of the doll's head, finally a small nose and mouth appeared on the face followed by two big round blue eyes. For a while, the doll did nothing but lie there unmoving, Jimmy began to think it failed until it's eyes suddenly began to dark around the room.

"M...Master?" slowly it began to stagger up to its feet. "I believe it was a success..."

"V-Vox..."

**A/N: Hello ! I'm back with Jimmy Neutron and I felt this would be an interesting love triangle story (someone let me know if this has been done before please) This is the first time I've written something like this actually. Anyway let me know what you think, and to all the readers who also read High School's a Bitch, do not worry I will also be updating on that sometimes this week or next week.**

**Feedback is love. **


	2. Rival?

**Chapter two: Rival?**

"Master, I do not think this is the correct size."

"Well how am I supposed to know?"

"I apologize for upsetting you Master."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, just give it back to me and I'll get a bigger size."

"It would probably help if you were to measure them and-"

"N-No! Er..I mean I'm a genius, surely I know what I'm doing," Jimmy snatched the pink lace bra from the hand that appeared behind the door, he then quickly headed back toward the undergarment section to grab the next available size.

"Einstein this is embarrassing," he hissed to himself as he searched through the different bras. "I didn't expect her to take on the form of an actual human being, the android body was simply supposed to act as a substitute for whenever Vox needed to be transferred."

_A few hours earlier_

"_V-Vox..." Jimmy stood in awe at Vox's new body. From looking at her, you could not tell at all that she was in an artificial body. She had smooth white skin with no blemishes at all, long purple hair that reached past her waist, and a very slim and fit figure. _

"_Amazing," Jimmy began to examine her body. "I'm not quite sure how, but it appears that my blank android seems to have manifested itself to a realistic human body." He then tugged on the skin of her arm making the former super computer shudder. "Are you alright?" _

"_Y-Yes Master," Vox sighed. "It's just...this is the first time I've 'felt' anything." _

_Jimmy's face looked even more astonished. "It's bigger than I thought," he said. "I don't know exactly how I designed this prototype nor am I sure what functions I put in it. I'll have to dig up the blue prints and look them over once more. I'll also have to run some tests on your body, see if there are other human-like functions." _

"_I am at your service master," Vox bowed to him making Jimmy's face flush a little. "Is something wrong?" _

"_N-No it's just," Jimmy scratched the side of his face. "Well as knowledgeable as I am of the human body, both male and female, it's a bit embarrassing to see a naked female standing before me..." _

"_I see," Vox face remained emotionless. "I shall leave if I am making you uncomfortable." _

"_That won't be necessary," Jimmy told her. "We'll just have to find you some clothes for the time being."_

_End flashback _

Jimmy was taken from his flashback when he suddenly came across a rather alluring black bra that was labeled as a B-cup measurement. "U-Uhm," Jimmy gulped to himself as he held the clothing over his head. "This should be about right."

"Excuse me sir, but what do you think you're doing?" Jimmy suddenly jumped at the sound of the employee. "We don't take kindly to perverts who like to play with the merchandise."

"I-It's not what you think!" Jimmy protested turning around. "I'm buying this for..."

He stopped when he saw that the employee turned out to be a familiar dark skinned female with long braided hair that reached her mid back. "Jimmy?" Liberty Danielle Folfax asked. "What are you doing here staring at bras?"

"I'm not staring at them Libby," Jimmy told her, completely relieved that it was someone he knew. He'd forgotten that Libby had a part time job at the mall, he didn't know where she found the time for it though."I'm actually buying these for someone."

Libby arched her thin eyebrow and stared at the undergarment. "For Cindy?" she asked tapping her chin. "Hmmm, sorry but Cindy's are much bigger than what you've got there."

"T-There not for her!" Jimmy told her before his face suddenly flushed red and he stared at the bra again. "W-Wait, Cindy's are b-bigger?"

He closed his eyes and tried picture his blonde enemy in his head but was interrupted when Libby flicked his nose. "Well if they're not for Cindy, then why are you buying them?" she interrogated. "I highly doubt Hailey is ready to wear any kind of bra yet."

Jimmy prepared to answer her before an idea popped in his head. "Wait, Libby you're a girl right?"

"I dunno, let me check." Libby said sarcastically feel her groin area. "Yeah."

"Come with me."

* * *

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Cindy growled slamming her hands on the vid-phone communicator. "Of all the times this piece of junk had to screw me over!" She tried calming herself down by flopping on the bed and clutching her large pillow.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" she sighed to herself. "Stammering my words like that, I'm no different than I've always been. All I want is a stupid date...er I mean monitoring session, is that so much to ask? Feh, this sucks."

She looked out the window and stared at the small shack across the street that was Jimmy's lab. "And who the hell does that damn computer of his think she is butting into our conversation like that," she growled. "Oh I don't think your inventions are useless Master, blech."

She really wanted to punch something right now, unfortunately she still had a while until karate practice. "Screw this, I'm not even gonna think about him for the time being." She abruptly stood and looked at her watch. "I've still got half an hour until I hit the dojo, I guess I'll go in early and-" Cindy stopped when her cellphone suddenly went off. "Eh? It's Libby."

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Libby said pinching the skin between her eyes. "Your little super computer caught some virus and, in fear that it would be deleted forever, you downloaded it into a body that isn't even completely tested?"

"Correct," Jimmy told her.

Libby suddenly broke out into a huge grin and threw her arms around him. "God, I missed this!" she said.

"Excuse me?"

"I miss this!" Libby repeated. "You doing something inexplicably stupid and dragging me into it. It's been a while, now a days all you do is destroy something and Cindy forces you to rebuild it again, it's not fun anymore."

"I would hardly call this fun," Jimmy smirked. "But thanks I guess."

Suddenly the door to the changing room opened revealing Vox standing there in the outfit Libby had picked out for her. It was nothing special, just a simple white tank top and a black skirt that reached her mid thigh. "Looks good right?" Libby smirked holding two other outfits in her arms. "If there's one thing I know, it's fashion. And since you're my close friend, I'll give all three of them to ya for 70% off."

"Thanks Libby," Jimmy smiled as they headed to the cash register.

"No prob," Libby returned the smile. "By the way, I heard what happened to the park earlier."

"Ugh, not you too," Jimmy sighed dejectedly. "That's the problem with living in small towns."

"Yup. Everyone's in everyone's business, but I'm not gonna beat you up about it, seems like Cindy did enough of that." Libby took the money and placed it in the cash register. "Speaking of the Vortex girl, how was your date? You know, before you screwed it up by destroying the park."

Jimmy turned a slight pink and turned to the side. "It wasn't a date," he told her firmly. "She was just 'monitoring' me, at least that's how she put it."

Libby shook her head and smirked all knowingly. "You two never change."

Jimmy rolled his eyes and leaned against the counter rubbing his temples. "Master, are you not feeling well?" Vox asked feeling his head. "If you need any assistance-"

"I'm fine Vox, just a little headache, I forgot how annoying and nosy Libby can be sometimes."

"I'm still here you know." Libby gave him a look. "By the way," She gestured between the two of them. "Exactly what's going on here?"

Jimmy looked confused at first before he noticed that Vox was clinging to him in a rather suggestive way. "Eh? Oh! No no, you misunderstand." Jimmy chuckled. "There's nothing going on here, Vox is just my assistant."

"Mmmhm," Libby said in her 'I don't believe you' tone.

"A-Anyway, it was nice chatting with you," Jimmy stammered. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." Libby gave him a slight wave and, as the two left the store, pulled out her cellphone.

"Cindy? Yeah, yeah I know I've been ditching Vice President duties, that's not the issue here. You might want to come by the store during my break, I think we've got something we need to discuss."

* * *

"What...the fuck?" Cindy yelled slamming her hands on the table.

"Hey now," Libby smirked. "It's been a while since to used your favorite word."

"Who the hell gave him permission to build a robot sex slave?" Cindy growled. "It sure as hell wasn't me!"

"Uhhh, I that's not what I said," Libby interjected. "That was just your overactive imagination again."

Cindy began to bite her thumbnail, something she did when she was extremely jealous, as her eyes darted around the mall hoping to find the "couple". "Of all the irresponsible things he's done," Cindy growled to Libby. "This is by far the worst!"

"Worse than when he shrank the whole town?"

"FAR worse!"

Libby grinned and took a sip of her mocha shake. "Chill girl," she told her friend. "He didn't build her for anything like that. This is Jimmy we're talking about, the guy gets a nosebleed when someone mentions the V-word to him."

Cindy bit her lip, she knew Jimmy was a rather prudish so the fact that he would build a sex slave does seem farfetched, still it didn't stop her from fuming at the fact that he built _any _kind of female. "And you say she was clinging all over him right?" Cindy asked. "Like a monkey on a tree?"

"Well yeah but-"

"Then she's an enemy," Cindy concluded pulling out a black notebook. "I'll have to add her to The List."

"Not The List again," Libby sighed. "Cindy, you've put damn near every girl that goes to our school in there, with the exception of you and me."

"I have to keep track of these harlots around here," the blonde said as she scribbling 'Vox' in the notebook. "What do you think Libby? Is she an A-class or D-class threat? Or anything in between?"

Libby rolled her eyes and gave Cindy a sly smirk. "You know, it would be a lot easier if you just told him you love him."

Immediately after hearing that, Cindy's pencil snapped in half as her face heat up. "I-I don't _love _him," she protested. "In fact the only L-word I would associate with Nerdtron is _loathe_."

"Then why are you so angry every time you see a girl with him?"

"Because he's _mine_!" Cindy growled grabbing Libby by the collar. "Mine! Mine! Mine! No one can so much as look at him 'cause he's mine!"

"Okay! Stop shaking me!" Libby groaned as Cindy released her. "So, let me get this straight, you say he's yours, that no one can have him, but you _don't _have any feelings for him."

"That's correct." Cindy confirmed seriously. "I saw him first, so he belongs to me, body and soul. If he wants to hold hands, I'm fine with that. If he wants to go on a date, he can only go with me. If he wants a kiss, he'd better be knocking at my door and only my door. If he wants to call me his...g-girlfriend then I'll return the favor and call him my boyfriend. But I don't like the guy."

Libby stared at her best friend incredulously, even for her this was completely unreasonable, she has literally taken the word denial to a whole new level. As well as obsession with that whole 'body and soul' comment. "So what if he's in the mood for some...you know." Libby gave her another sly smirk.

Cindy made a cute little 'eep' sound and covered her mouth making sure to avert her eyes from Libby as her face turned red. "You know I'm saving myself for marriage!" she growled before calming down and looking away again. "B-But if it's Neutron...and he _really _needed it..."

Libby burst into a fit of laughter. "You're totally in love with him!"

"I am not!" Cindy protested folding her arms and pouting. "Ugh, you're a jerk Libby!"

* * *

"Astounding," Jimmy said as he stared at a large sheet of paper. "I can't believe I didn't continue this work, the android body I gave you seems to function completely like a normal human's. Your integrated circuit has bonded with the android's AI, as each day passes and you come into contact with more humans, the android will evolve itself. As of right now, you have bones and organs in your body, like that of a human."

"I see," Vox spoke. "This must be the reason of my sudden change as well."

"Change?" Jimmy asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Moments ago, while we were finding clothing for me, we came into contact with your friend Liberty," Vox explained. "During the time the two of you talked, I went through a change and my host body suddenly gained another attribute."

"And that would be?"

"To put it bluntly, I have fully functional genitalia now."

"W-What?" Jimmy caught his nose before any blood ran out. "Vox! Don't say something like that so carelessly."

"I apologize Master," Vox spoke keeping her emotionless face. "I did not mean to upset you."

"It's fine," Jimmy ran his hand through his brown hair. "So I'm guessing you suddenly got your...you know after coming into contact with Libby."

"Yes," Vox agreed. "If Master wishes I can show you-"

"No!" Jimmy said throwing his hands up. "A-Actually let's call it a day shall we?"

"Yes Mas-" Suddenly she stopped when a loud grumbling sound was heard.

"What was that?" Jimmy asked as he heard the sound again. "Was that a growling stomach? Vox, are you hungry by any chance?" Vox turned away from Jimmy and covered her face. "What's with you?"

"M-Master..." she began. "I seem to be going through the human emotion that is known as embarrassment."

"E-Eh?" Jimmy scratched the side of his face. "Nothing to be embarrassed about, you just haven't eaten. It's a normal body function, come on, Mom should have dinner ready by now."

"Master," Vox looked rather hesitant.

"Yes?"

"As you know I only recently acquired geni-"

"Vox!"

"Apologies," Vox bowed again. "As I was saying, I only recently acquired my new 'part' and I'm not quite sure how it works, as a computer I knew the basic uses for it, however I am unsure the methods I must use in order to properly control it."

Even the boy genius was confused at what she was getting at. "Exactly what are you..." Jimmy froze when he heard the sound of what seemed to be running water hitting the ground. "Oh...Oh!" Jimmy looked down. "Oh Einstien..."

At that moment, Jimmy realized that this was definitely going to be a tough task.

**A/N: Okay that last part was a little gross but I felt it a bit necessary for comedic effect. **

**Feedback is love**


	3. Complications

**Chapter three: Complications**

Jimmy awoke to the sound of his alarm blaring throughout his room, he lazily slammed his hand on the snooze button and began to slowly sit himself up.

"Good morning Master," Vox told him.

"Good morning Vox," Jimmy told her lazily. "Initiate morning sequence...wait a minute Vox? What are you doing in my room?" Jimmy's hazy vision slowly started to come back and he noticed that indeed Vox was sitting on her knees at the foot of his bed...wearing a revealing maid outfit.

"W-What is this?" Jimmy asked calmly.

"You mean my style of dress?" Vox asked. "Your sister suggested that this would better suit me as it should appeal more to your male adolescent hormones."

_Damn that girl, _Jimmy thought shaking his head. "Just...go downstairs and help my mom or something, I need to shower first."

"Yes Master," Vox bowed to him and slowly headed out of the room.

"This is getting too weird," the genius sighed. "Calling me master and wearing that outfit, people would get the wrong idea." _Ohhh Master, you may do whatever you want to me. _Jimmy's face suddenly turned red at his sudden imagination.

"Hormones," he shook his head. "They get to even the best of us."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen of the Neutron house, Vox was currently watching as Judy did her normal morning activities while Hugh sat at the table and read the paper. "Oh look at this Sugar-booger," Hugh spoke. "Ducks II is coming out this weekend!"

"That's nice dear," Judy responded in her 'oh no' voice. "Yeah, I heard it's coming out in 3D. You remember how good the last one was."

"Sure," Judy sighed. "How could I _ever _forget?"

"Excuse me Master Hugh and Mistress Judy," Vox spoke. "I am curious about your fascination about Ducks, could you explain it to me?"

"Oh well Ms...computer girly thing..."

"Please, call me Vox."

"R-Right, Vox," Hugh said. "I'll tell you what makes Ducks so great, you see it all started when I was a young lad-"

"Oh god no," Judy blurted. "E-Er I mean, Vox, dear, why don't you go with Jimmy for today?"

"I would Mistress," Vox said. "But Master James is going to his learning institution for today, he has given me specific orders not to leave the house unless I am instructed to."

"Well that's no good," Judy said tapping her chin. "I know Jimmy means well, but seriously he is so dense when it comes to a young woman's heart. Vox, do you want to go to school?" Vox looked at Judy with an emotionless expression. "Master James instructed-"

"I know what he said, I'm asking what _you _want." Judy smiled. "Be honest with me Vox." Vox looked out of the window and watched Jimmy climb into his hovercar and fly off toward his school.

"What I want?"

* * *

Jimmy sighed to himself as his Mathmatics teacher went on and on with his lectures, since he knew all of this material already, Jimmy was not one to pay attention much when he was in school. Half of the time he didn't even know why he even bothered to show up. _Well, there was a reason to come here at first, _Jimmy sighed to himself his eyes turning to the seat next to him where Cindy sat. _But it doesn't feel worth it anymore. _Cindy caught his stare and gave him a look.

"What?" she hissed. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

_Crap, was I staring? _

"Um, I'm not looking at you! I was just lost in thought."

She gave him a confused expression before shaking her head and going back to her work. _He was definitely staring, _she thought to herself trying to hide her smirk. _I still got him right in the palm of my hand, I don't know what I was worried about yesterday._

"Furthermore, when solving this problem you'll need to-" the teacher was cut off when the classroom door suddenly opened. "Oh, Principle Thomas. What brings you here?"

"I have a new student joining your class Mr. Johnson," Principle Thomas told him. "Sorry it took a while, we had to test her to see what classes she would fit into. Come on in."

The new student walked into the holding a few papers in her hands, she looked out into the classroom with an indifferent expression on her face. Jimmy raised his head from his arms to get a look at the new student and nearly passed out.

"Vox?" he exclaimed making all eyes turn to him.

"Hello, Master," Vox greeted in monotone. All of the students gasped at her 'master' comment before whispering amongst themselves.

"Why are you here?" Jimmy demanded blushing from embarrassment.

"Your mother insisted I come to school with you," Vox explained before bowing to the class. "Greetings, my name is Vanessa Olive Xavier. I am honored to join a class of such highly intellectual humans, I hope that we all get along well."

Everything was silent for a while before the entire class, boys and girls, erupted in unison "So cute!"

"Holy Heisenberg," Jimmy groaned letting his head fall. "Things just can't get any worse." SLAM! The entire room fell silent at the sound of a desk being chopped in half.

"Oh no," Jimmy froze before slowly turning to face Cindy who was fuming at him.

"Nerdtron..." she growled. "Gonna...kill...you..."

"Now Cindy, allow me to-"

"Uppercut!" Cindy growled giving him a swift uppercut and knocking him out of his seat.

"K.O." Mr. Johnson snickered.

* * *

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Fuck!" Cindy growled stabbing her sandwich.

"What with all the cursing?" Libby asked.

"I find it a good way deal with my problems," Cindy spoke. "And boy do I have a shitload of them."

"Let me guess," Britney Tenelli asked. "It has to do with Jimmy?"

"Yes! That damn idiot of mine," Cindy growled. "Bringing that stupid doll to school."

"Cindy I get why you're angry," Libby giggled. "But wasn't it a little much to give him a concussion?"

"He'll be fine, I've given him worse," Cindy told her. "It's not like I want to hurt him or anything."

"'Cause you love him?"

"Yes...I-I mean no! It's not because I love him...I can't." Cindy protested.

"Having fun here gals?" Another person sat at the table right next to Cindy giving her a smirk.

"Stuff it Betty," Cindy sighed. "We were just talking about how much of an idiot Jimmy is."

"And how much you _love _him, am I right?" Betty Quinlan asked.

"How many times do I have to say it? I don't love Jimmy Neutron!"

"So, if I were to ask him on a date-" Cindy quickly grabbed her plastic knife and held it to Betty's throat.

"I'd cut out your esophagus," she growled in a serious tone.

Betty, who didn't look the least bit scared, smiled saying "Come on Cindy, you know I'm kidding. I thought we buried the hatchet years ago."

Cindy rolled her eyes, it was true. Around 7th grade, Cindy had realized that her anger at Betty was mostly misplaced, so she stopped hunting her. Over time, the two became rather close and reliable friends to one another, but of course Cindy was still cautious whenever she was around Jimmy. "Can we not talk about Nerdtron for a while?" Cindy sighed. "I kinda wanna eat in peace."

"We're just here to help," Betty smirked. "The sooner you two finally get together, the better off everyone will be."

"Yeah, like, you're the only one out of us that doesn't even have a boyfriend," Britney teased. "Betty's got Nick, Libby's got Sheen and I've got Butch."

"I-I don't want a boyfriend."

"You need one." Libby said. "First of all, you're way too busy with Student Council work, not to mention all the other thousand of activities you do, plus you've got your meetings with the Mayor. Girl, you _really _need a man in your life."

Cindy gave Libby a disgusted look. "Are you...you can't be seriously telling me to...eugh! Libby!"

"What? It's a guaranteed stress reliever," Libby laughed. "Why do you think I'm always so relaxed?"

"Because you're lazy."

"No, because Sheen gives me the good stuff when I need it." Libby smirked. "Well sorry I'm not as _open _as you are, some of us actually like being a virgin. Right girls?"

Cindy looked to Betty and Britney for backup and was shocked when the both of then avoided her gaze. "You too?"

"Well, Libby's right," Betty said. "I mean, a high school kids, and girls at that, we have tons of stress. I find...well _that_, to be a pretty good relaxation method."

"There are other ways to handle stress," Cindy pointed out. "Like exercise or even smoking. I do those things."

"Yeah, but I've got Student Council duties," Britney explained. "Plus I'm the one who has to plan our senior prom, not to mention my cheer-leading practice _and _on top of that I'm still filling out college applications. I need some of that 'good stuff' as Libby put it."

"Besides, smoking is...blech."

Cindy was thoroughly astounded, to think that out of all her friends, and probably all of the senior class, _she _was the only virgin? This was impossible and rather embarrassing. "H-How...when?"

"For me? Junior year," Betty smiled. "Nick and I got drunk one time and just did it in his room. Simple as that."

"Mine was just last month, right before I turned 18." Britney beamed. "Butch made our four-year anniversary _so _romantic, plus he's cut down on his bullying a lot, so I rewarded him. I've been kinda hooked ever since." All their eyes then shifted towards Libby who wore a smug look on her face.

"Freshman year," she boasted.

"Eh?"

"What?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yup," Libby grinned. "It just happened, one minute we were watching Ultralord and the next Sheen just jumped me out of nowhere, saying something about how we must become one in order to ensure a great future or whatever."

"Wow, he's bold." Betty said. "Nick would never do something like that, sometimes he can be a real girl when it comes to physical contact."

"Not cool dude," Nick Dean suddenly said appearing behind Betty. "I thought we agreed, what goes on in the bedroom, stays in the bedroom."

"Oh sweetie," Betty gave Nick a peck on his lips. "This is girl talk, we bear no secrets during girl talk."

"Whatever," Nick turned to Libby. "And tell your boyfriend to stop cutting the lunch line, he took the last of the ice cream."

"I didn't cut!" Sheen yelled as he and Carl sat at the lunch table. "Carl was holding my spot in line!" Carl kept his head down to stay out of the argument.

"Whatever Estevez," Butch Pakovski growled. "I oughta-"

"Now Butchie," Britney gently stroked her boyfriend's muscled arm. "What did we talk about?"

"Yeah, yeah," Butch let out a long breath. "Count yourself lucky Estevez."

"Say where's Jimmy?" Carl suddenly spoke.

"Probably still out cold in the nurse's office," Sheen snickered in Cindy's direction, he stopped when Cindy held her plastic knife at him.

"Actually I have regained my consciousness," Jimmy finally appeared holding two trays in his hand, Cindy turned to they boy and nearly gave him another uppercut when she saw that Vox was currently clutching tightly on his arm.

"What the f-"

"Hey Jimmy," Libby interrupted. "How about you introduce everyone to your new _friend_."

"Eh? Okay I guess," Jimmy spoke taking his seat. "Guys, you all know my super computer Vox right? She caught a virus and I had to download her body into an android body to keep her programming intact. Simple as that."

"Pleasure to meet you all in person," Vox bowed before turning to Cindy. "Hello, Miss Vortex."

Cindy said nothing and just glared at Jimmy, who matched her glare and added "By the way, thanks for the brain trauma."

"Your welcome Nerdtron," Cindy gave him an icy smile and cracked her knuckles. "Would you like another? This time I won't hold back."

Jimmy gulped and quickly turned back to his food, Cindy just scoffed in his direction and folded her arms trying not to think about murdering him. The table then began their usual chat, Sheen going on and on about Ultralord, Carl doing the same about Llamas, Butch repressing his urge to punch both of them, and Nick trying to act nonchalant about the fact that Betty was _still _telling embarrassing tales about their bedroom adventures.

All the while, only Jimmy, Vox and Cindy did not say a word. Jimmy, for the most part, did not like the position he was currently in. On his left side, Vox was currently trying to still properly use a fork while clinging tightly on his arm, on his right side, Cindy was biting her lip and glaring daggers at him through her glasses. Jimmy noted that she didn't that angry, rather, she looked like she was seething with jealousy or something, but that couldn't be the case.

_Right? _Jimmy thought to himself.

Libby noticed Jimmy's uncomfortableness, quickly she finished her lunch and abruptly stood. "Jimmy! Come with me!" she ordered.

"Uhm...okay," As Jimmy stood, Vox stood with him but Libby pointed right at her.

"I need to speak with him alone," she informed Vox.

"But-"

"Why are you so clingy anyway?" Cindy growled. "It's not like he's gonna disappear or something when you let go!"

Vox still firmly gripped onto Jimmy's arm, but relaxed when Jimmy placed his hands on her own and said "I'm not going anywhere Vox, don't be nervous. You know all of these guys anyway."

Vox looked up at Jimmy and sighed "Yes Master." She released him from her grip and sat back in her seat while Libby grabbed Jimmy by the arm and tugged him out of the lunchroom.

"What's with her?" Sheen asked munching on his burger. "Is she mad at Jimmy?"

"No," Cindy spat. "She's just being meddlesome again."

She shot another glare at Vox, who looked pretty depressed that Jimmy wasn't there. _She's a bigger threat than I thought. _She thought as she drank her water and pushed up her glasses. _I'm gonna have to crush her. No one is going to take what's mine. _

Meanwhile, Libby practically dragged Jimmy into the hallway where no one would be at the moment. "Alright," she said putting her hands on her hips. "It's time to talk, what's going on with you and Ms. Computer?"

Jimmy was taken aback by her question. "What? Nothing!" Jimmy answered.

"Nothing?" Libby's face deadpanned. "You're telling me that all that was nothing?"

"She's just a little nervous," the boy genius explained. "She's never been anywhere outside of the lab before."

"Are you blind or something?" Libby asked. "The way you two were, people would think you two were a couple or something."

Jimmy's face went pink at that as he stammered out "C-C-Couple?"

"And I can only imagine how Cindy must feel right now," Libby ranted. "She's probably torn up inside, knowing her she'll be moody all day after witnessing that. Now I'll have to attended those stupid meetings today, do you see how your stupid actions affect others around you?"

Jimmy arched an eyebrow and folded his arms, now it was his turn to look ticked off. "Cindy? What does she have to do with this?" he asked.

"Good Lord you're dense." Libby rubbed her head. "Look, I don't know what gets you off about that doll-"

"She's not a doll," Jimmy interrupted. "She's my assistant, my friend. Her body contains is constructed just like any other homo-sapien."

Now Libby was the one who was taken aback. _Damn, this is more serious than I anticipated. _She thought. _If I don't do something fast, things could get ugly. For everyone! _Libby placed her hands on Jimmy's shoulders.

"Look, I get it. Vox is your friend," she said. "But you have to remember, she's still not human. Me and Cindy we're-"

"What? _Real _humans?" Jimmy interrupted. "Maybe you are, but Cindy, no she's not human. Maybe something along the lines of a demon or monster, but definitely not human."

Libby looked into Jimmy's hardened eyes and sighed. "God damn it you're so stubborn." She groaned. "Alright, now I'm hoping that you don't think of Vox as anything more than a friend or whatever, but Jimmy, you need to get a clue. Take a good look at her and how she's acting around you, I know you're a genius, but even a genius can learn." Libby decided to leave it at that and head back into the cafeteria.

"Just what in Einstein's name does she mean?" he asked himself.

* * *

"As you can see, increasing the budget for this new construction would increase tourist attractions in Retroville," Cindy explained to the room full of people. "We'll need to start work on it immediately, which will also provide more jobs for a few weeks."

The Mayor stared at Cindy's plan and nodded. "I see your point Cindy," he smirked. "Alright, all in favor of increasing this year's budget?" The people at the table rose their hands in agreement as Cindy bowed to them.

"I'm glad you all see it my way," she grinned.

As the board members began to leave the room, the Mayor walked up the Cindy grinning ear to ear. "Cynthia Vortex, the pride of Retroville. I cannot thank you enough, your advice has helped this town greatly," The Mayor shook her hand. "I see a bright future in politics for you, maybe even the first woman president?"

"Oh I'm not thinking that far ahead yet," Cindy giggled. "I'm still trying to get through high school first."

"Ah, yes," The Mayor smiled. "High school, best times of your life. Especially for a girl like yourself, good grades, high social status, and very beautiful at that."

"You flatter me Mayor," Cindy said while thinking in the back of her mind, _Can it you perverted old man. _

"Your boyfriend must be one lucky fella. He'll be set for life if he sticks with you."

"Boyfriend? Oh I don't have time for anything like that," Cindy giggled. "All the things I do, it's a wonder I can even sleep, much less have any kind of romantic interest."

"Really? No one catches your eye?"

Cindy smiled to herself and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, maybe there's someone," she said. "But it's kinda complicated."

"Ah I see," the Mayor lit a cigarette and sat in his chair. "We all have our share of troubles when it comes to love, I'm no exception." He then held the carton to Cindy. "Do you smoke?"

"Mayor," Cindy smirked. "Offering a cigarette to a high school student?"

"Meh, it's not like it's illegal," the Mayor told her. "You're 18 aren't you?"

"I appreciate your offer," Cindy grinned before pulling her own pack from her bag. "But I only smoke this brand."

The Mayor gave her a smirk as she waved goodbye and left the office. "A woman as beautiful and young as her smoking?" he asked himself. "Jesus Christ, Jimmy Neutron, just what are you doing to this poor girl?"

Cindy bristly walked toward her transportation vehicle and tossed her bookbag in the backseat. She hopped in the car and slammed the door shut wearing a scowl on her face. "Those damn idiots can't run a town to save their life," she growled lighting a cigarette in her mouth. "God I can't wait to leave this damn town, I'm getting as far away from Texas as possible." She sighed to herself and slumped in her seat, not bothering to even start the car.

"Damn it," she groaned. "I can't concentrate right now, my mind keeps shifting back and forth to Neutron and that doll of his." She ran her hand through her blonde locks before slamming her fist on the horn making it honk. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Shit!" She bit down on her cigarette, nearly cutting it in half.

"This isn't right, why am I so pissed off about this?" She let her head fall on the steering wheel. "Am I really that jealous?" she asked herself. "I mean, I could never stand it when Jimmy was around other women, but it hasn't gotten this bad since...since..."

_Since he had that serious crush on Betty Quinlan back in Elementary. _

Cindy's face went red. "That was back when I had that _serious_ crush on him," she spoke putting her hand on her chest. "I thought I rid myself of these silly feelings of compassion years ago. I don't need him or anything, I just want him. He's my possession, I own him. And when I own something, it's mine forever, no one can have it. Any guy would suffice really, it's just that I saw Jimmy first."

_Stop kidding yourself Vortex, you know it's not just any guy with you. It's one guy, it's always been on guy. _

"No, I'm done with that. I will not be weak." Cindy clutched the wheel. "Never show your weakness, that's the Vortex motto. Love is a weakness, to be the best I have to eliminate _all _weaknesses. I'll never fall in love, ever."

_Too late for that._

"Tch, I gotta stop talking to myself." Cindy sighed and blew out a large puff of smoke. "Neutron is mine, that's all. I won't love him, I _can't _love him."

_But you're not saying you don't are you? _

Cindy decided not to answer her inner thoughts and settled for just driving back to her home. "I don't need inner voices telling me that," she sighed to herself. "I already know everything I said is just a stupid lie I'm trying to force myself to believe." She took another puff from her cigarette and blew it out the window.

"And that's why I'm gonna crush that stupid doll of his, and make him mine forever."

**A/N: So this chapter was a little less funny than the other two, but whatever. And lol, Cindy smoking, I dunno it kinda fits for this story. Also, next chapter prepare for some development ****between Jimmy and Vox, try to stomach it for me J/C fans, it's hard for me to write too, I love J/C so much, but we gotta have conflict. Until then.**

**Feedback is love**

**P.S.- The updating process might be 3-4 days off schedule because my internet is acting funny right now, please bear with me.**


	4. Honesty

**A/N: Sorry about this folks, but apparently I've got some beef with someone here. Now, it appears that there is a reader (or troll) that believes that I am creating false reviews for my own story, at least that's how it appeared. Now, I'm not one to get all ticked off over someone leaving a review I don't like, but I felt that I had to say something here. First of all, reviews are what keep me going when a story, it allows me to know that the people of like my story. If I were just creating false reviews with false accounts, I would not be getting the same satisfaction therefore I wouldn't update as soon as I can. Second, the accuser basically just said my story isn't worth the reviews it's gotten since they must be fake, I'm no J.K. Rowling but I take great pride in what I post on this website, and I usually like to defend my work when someone says something negative about it, however it was an anonymous review. That bothers me a lot, if you're gonna make a negative accusation, at least have the balls to put your name on it. Don't be a puss (like anon) and say something anonymously because then I'll have to waste time defending my work in this particular format. I know I kinda brought it on myself when I allowed anonymous reviews, but still. Third, while I do agree that some of the reviews are repetitive, I must say it's a mere coincidence. Maybe someone is writing multiple reviews maybe not, but ANY of you can check my profile and look at all my other stories, like I said I'm not the greatest writer ever, but I do get a decent amount of reviews none created by some false account. Do I sound a bit defensive here? Yeah I do, but I get defensive about things I love, such as writing. Anyway sorry for this long A/N, I'll make it up to you readers somehow. Enjoy Chapter 4 everyone :)**

**Chapter four: Honesty**

"Are we really doing this? Surely you have more important things to do."

"I have important things to do, yes, but none more important than this." Cindy focused her binoculars on the window of the room that Vox was currently occupying, for the past hour she and Libby had been spying on the android for reasons unknown to the latter.

"You know, this _is _considered illegal." Libby informed her best friend as she lounged on her bed.

"No it's not, now pipe down and hand me that damn listening device." Libby rolled her eyes and tossed it to the blonde vixen. "Jimmy really needs to upgrade his lab security," Cindy said to herself as she set up the device. "That old hair scanning thing is too easy to figure out."

"So you have a lock of his hair?" Libby asked arching an eyebrow. "That's a little creepy Cin, I know you like him a lot, but pulling hair off his head for your own collection is borderline stalking."

"I don't _like _him, at least not that way!" Cindy hissed. "And I only have a lock of his hair because I need access to his lab."

"You're weird."

"Eat me." Cindy spat as she began to tune the stolen invention, when she finally got it on the right setting she turned the volume switch up and began listening.

"_Vox, what's on the agenda for today?" _Jimmy asked as he began to take off his shirt.

_How dare she? _Cindy growled in her thoughts as she bit on a hankerchief. _In the same room as Neutron while he's half naked? Damn her! _She pressed up closer on her window to hear better.

"_Well you are supposed to submit your list of upcoming inventions to Miss Cindy-" _

"_Ugh, push that back to a later date. I don't feel like dealing with that storm for a while." _

"Well fuck you too," Cindy said.

"_After that you are taking Mistress Hailey to the park." _

"_That's going to be another storm,"_ Jimmy groaned. "_Hailey acts like a wild animal when she gets out in open space." _

"_And finally, you are supposed to finish my anatomy tests."_ Vox finished.

The last sentence made Cindy halt. "Now Cindy," Libby began seeing the rage filling her friend's eyes. "That could very well mean anything, you need to think about _all _the possible conclusions before-"

"_Will you require me to be naked again during the tests?" Vox asked. _

"Okay, go crazy Cin."

"Already there."

* * *

"Jimee! Come on push me!" Hailey ordered as she swung in the swing set. Jimmy chuckled and gently pushed his little sister while Vox stood behind them looking rather out of place.

"Sorry I made you tag along," he apologized to her. "I just need some extra help in case this little gremlin here."

"That's not funny, I'm way prettier than a gremlin!" Hailey argued while giggling from glee as Jimmy pushed her harder.

"It's fine Master," Vox told him. "I have no objections doing what you ask of me, it's what I was programmed to do."

Jimmy sighed and shook his head. "You know," he said. "You're not a computer anymore, well at least not right now. You don't have to do everything I tell you anymore."

"But Master-"

"And stop it with the 'master' talk," Jimmy asked of her. "Right now, we're two people, two friends at that, you can call me Jimmy like everyone else."

Vox felt her face go slightly pink as she turned away from him. "I do not think that is possible," she told him. "While I appreciate your kindness, I am still merely your digital servant."

"Ugh," Jimmy threw his hands in the air. "Is that what _you _want?"

"I want whatever Master wants."

The boy genius found it extremely difficult not to bang his head into the nearest tree. "Alright then," he said. "I _order_ you to stop calling me Master and stop acting like my slave."

"But-"

"I also order you to do whatever _you _want to do from now on," Jimmy interrupted. "It doesn't matter what others think, or what I think, as of right now I see you as a human being not unlike myself. You have emotions now, so I want you to act upon them and be yourself. That's my final order alright?"

"Y-Yes Mast..." Vox gulped and once again tried to hide her face. "J-J-Ji...J-Jim..."

"I see, it's much harder than I thought." Jimmy said. "If it's that painful, you can keep calling me 'master' for now."

"Thank you Master," Vox bowed. "I will try the utmost hardest to refer to you by your name."

Jimmy chuckled before Hailey yelled "Jimee! Why did you stop pushing?"

"Einstein you're so annoying sometimes," the boy sighed turning his attention back to his sister.

As the two siblings went back to playing, Vox found herself feeling what she believed was a rush of different emotions. For her entire life, she did nothing but obey her master's commands, now he wanted her to act like herself? She didn't even know who she was or what she wanted.

_I do know one thing though, _she thought to herself later in the evening as the three of them began walking home. _One emotion that I am certain I've felt, even before I became a human. _She held a hand over her chest as her lips curled into her very first smile. _I know what I want, and I know what I must do to obtain it. _

"Vox? Whoa, you're smiling." Jimmy pointed out while carrying a dizzy Hailey on his back. "Did something good happen?"

"It is nothing," Vox told him. "Well...it _is _something actually. But I think I will keep it a secret from you for now."

"Secret?" Jimmy arched an eyebrow and smiled. "Well look at you, acting more and more like a human."

"Wasn't that your final order, Jimmy?" Vox smirked.

Jimmy suddenly halted his footsteps, he knew he had ordered her to call him by his name, but for some reason hearing her saying it in such a nonchalant way made him feel...funny. _And not laughing funny, _he thought to himself. _I mean the 'funny' I haven't felt since elementary school...when a certain someone else called me by my name for the first time. _

"Master? Is something wrong?" Vox asked cocking her head to the side.

"N-No," Jimmy stammered. "It's just, you said my name so suddenly, it caught me off guard a bit."

Vox's face went pink realizing what she had just done without even noticing it, she found herself clinging onto his arm and burying her face into his shoulder to hide her blush.

_Oh boy, _Jimmy thought as they walked down the sidewalk toward their house. _This is not good, not at all. _

* * *

Cindy paced back and forth around the room muttering swears and other disturbing things under her breath, as she did this, all her girl friends gave her worried looks before Betty's hand went up in the air.

"Uhh, President Vortex..." she began.

"What is it Secretary Quinlan?" Cindy asked still pacing back and forth.

"Not that I don't enjoy being here and all," Betty spoke. "But I thought this was supposed to be a meeting for the upcoming senior activities? We've been here for 20 minutes and haven't talked about anything..."

Cindy stopped her pacing and sat down in her large chair. "Right, I'm sorry. Back to the meeting," she said to herself. "Okay, treasurer, how is the budget looking at the moment."

Britney, who held a stack of documents in her hands, stood up and cleared her throat. "Well as you know most of it will go to pr-"

"I just don't fucking understand it!" Cindy yelled slamming her fists on the table. "Why the hell does he _want _to even see that doll naked? If he wants to see a naked girl up close all he has to do is ask! Sure I'm gonna punch his lights out if he even dares to ask that, but it's the thought that counts!"

"Uhhh," Britney looked to Libby for an explanation.

"We were spying on Jimmy and Vox earlier," Libby sighed. "There were certain things we overheard and Cindy's been ultra pissed since."

Both Britney and Betty fell into fits of laughter and ignored the evil glare their president was giving them. "If I had a dick," Cindy said. "This would be the part where I'd tell you both to suck it."

"Oh lighten up Cin, it's not that big of a deal."

"Yes it is!" Cindy yelled. "I can't even concentrate on anything right now, not on my karate, my school work, hell I even turned down a chance at an audition. He's screwing my whole life up!"

"Chill Cin," Libby said. "You're gonna lose your hair if you keep stressing so much."

"Tch, I need a smoke," she said digging into her bag. "Oh great, I must have left them in the car. Fuck, I'll be right back guys, Libby continue with the meeting for now." As she left the room, the remaining girls gave one another concerning looks.

"We gotta help somehow," Betty said. "Yeah, the more she gets pissed, the more work _we _have to do," Britney groaned. "Remember sophomore year when we didn't do jack in this room?"

"Yeah, back when Jimmy and Cindy were so close," Libby added. "They were just one of their little 'moments' away from becoming official, then..."

"Then Cindy started going crazy with activities," Betty interrupted. "I mean she had did a lot before, but after sophomore year she really piled it on. It's like she was purposely distancing herself from Jimmy."

Libby tapped her chin. "Maybe that's _exactly _what she was doing," she hinted. "She's in serious denial right now, if we don't do something, there could be some big trouble ahead for us."

* * *

"Damn it, where did I put that carton?" Cindy felt around the bottom of the car seats. "Ah here we go, how the hell did it even get down there?" She pulled a cigarette from the box and placed it between her lips, right as she was about to light it, a voice startled her making her drop the lighter.

"Cindy?"

"Damn it, look what you..." she stopped when she saw the person. "O-Oh...Neutron, you're still at school?"

"Sheen asked me to stay with him because Carl went home and he was waiting for Libby to get done with her meeting," Jimmy explained looking at her mouth. "Is that a cigarette in your mouth?"

Cindy gasped as quickly tossed the cancer stick across the parking lot. "I-It's none of your business Neutron!" Cindy growled pushing past him and walking back to the school.

"You know, you shouldn't smoke." Jimmy said making her stop in her tracks. "Doing so will cause a lot of harm nearly every organ in your body. There's a big chance you will contract various amounts of diseases such as chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, which is-"

"Jimmy, stop." Cindy sighed. "I _know _this stuff okay, did you forget who's the smartest person you know?"

"Besides myself of course." Jimmy snickered.

"Fuck you."

"That aside, why do it?"

"I dunno, stress I guess." Cindy shrugged. "Why do you care?"

_Well you're still my friend, _he wanted to say but settled for a simple shrug. As always, it seemed, the two of them found themselves in awkward and nervous silence.

"Uhm well...good talk." Cindy said. "I've got...you know the meeting..."

"Y-Yeah," Jimmy said. "See you around." Cindy began to walk back to the school feeling disappointed for some reason, she stopped once more when Jimmy called for her once again.

"What now?"

"Sorry to hold you up," Jimmy sighed. "But, would you mind...you know coming to the lab or something...it's been a while since you've been in there."

Cindy went red at his request and didn't turn to face him, during the silence Jimmy suddenly realized how easily his sentence could be taken the wrong way and he nervously added "I-I just need you to look over my next invention plans, you know since I need your approval and all! It's not like I'm asking for a da-"

"I'll be there," Cindy interrupted.

"O-Okay," Jimmy said as his lips curved into a small smile. "See you then."

He walked back toward his hovercar leaving Cindy alone in the parking lot with a tomato red face. "Look at me," she said to herself. "Getting all flustered like some lovestruck 13-year-old girl. It's not like he asked me out on a date or anything...not that it would make a difference." As she walked toward the girl's bathroom, she couldn't help but put a huge grin on her face.

_This is totally a date. _She thought to herself.

"Miss Cindy?" came Vox's voice breaking her out of her happy thoughts. "What a coincidence, I was looking for you."

Cindy rolled her eyes and turned toward the steps where Vox was currently standing. "What are you doing here?" she demanded. "Shouldn't you be licking your "master's" feet right now?"

"Your attempts at insulting me are very childish," Vox told her calmly. "I was never really fond of that attitude of yours."

"Eat me," Cindy growled flipping her off. "I don't have time to argue with you, I've got a meeting to run."

"Of course Miss Cindy," Vox bowed as the blonde began walking back to the room. "Oh, before you go I do have one thing to tell you."

"And that is?"

"Master and I had a conversation yesterday," Vox began. "He told me that he wishes us to be closer, and ordered me to stop acting like a servant to him. He sees me as an equal individual."

"So?"

"He also told me something else, something very important," Cindy could have sworn she saw a devious look in the android's eyes. "He told me to be myself and go after what I want, no matter who I hurt. Be honest with yourself, is what he said." Vox's smile soon turned into a dark frown as she looked down at Cindy from the steps.

"And I'll be honest with you right now, Cindy," she spoke. "I do not like you, I never have, even when I was a computer. You're detestable, with that attitude of yours, you have no humility, and you treated my master terribly over the years. And not only you, I detest this entire town, for making my Master feel as if he were unwanted and useless."

She began walking down the steps and toward Cindy. "However, despite this, my Master somehow developed feelings for you," Vox touched her chest. "I do not understand how this came to be, though you were so cruel to him he _still _came to be attracted to you." Cindy felt a chill go down her spine suddenly, however she stood her ground and remained firm returning the glare that Vox was giving her. Eventually, the two girl's faces were mere inches apart from one another.

"I wish nothing but happiness for my master," Vox said. "And I know that he will _never _find it with a person like you."

"Oh?" Cindy asked. "And who do you believe is the right person for Neutron?"

Vox's scowl turned into a smug grin. "As I said, I'm going to be 100% honest of what I want from now on," she said. "The one who belongs with my master is someone who understands his visions, someone who will always support him, someone who will never betray or wrong him. Someone like me."

Cindy grit her teeth and clenched her fists. "Don't make me laugh, you're nothing but a doll!" she growled. "Something he created, you're not _real_."

"My master begs to differ," Vox said. "I may not have been brought into the world the same as you, but none of that matters to him. In the end, all that will matter is one thing." She turned on her heel and began to slowly walk off down the hall.

"Miss Cindy, I know how you have a complicated relationship with my master," Vox said. "However, it would be wise if you do not stand in my way."

"Secede to a doll?" Cindy scowled crossing her arms. "Don't make me laugh! Jimmy Neutron is mine! And I will _crush _whoever decides to stand in the way of what's mine."

Vox chuckled and walked down the hall. "Then this means war."

**A/N: Again, sorry folks about that long intro at the beginning, I know I sound really pissed. This week has been terrible for me, my bills weren't caught up, I just got a rejection letter from school, not to mention deleted 3 of my stories for stupid reasons. I apologize to all those who were reading Highschool's a Bitch, the site deleted it for having a "bad word" in the title/summary. I hope you can all forgive me :(**

**Feedback is love**


	5. Stuck in the middle

**Chapter five: Stuck in the middle**

Lately, things seemed to have been rather...tense. At least according to Jimmy. Yesterday, after he basically asked Cindy on a date in his lab, still not fully sure why he did it, Vox had come home later than usual and she was not happy. Jimmy figured that she was experiencing anger for the first time and since it was all new to her she didn't know how to regulate it properly, which is why he didn't hold it against her when she trashed his room. When he tried asking her what the problem was, she responded with a glare that could rival Cindy's before tossing his bed clear across the room like it was nothing...maybe he shouldn't have put those strength enhancers in the android unit. If that wasn't bad enough, the next day was much worse.

The moment they arrived at school, it was like the apocalypse was upon them the moment Cindy arrived. The two spent the entire day glaring at one another as if they were just a simple word from an all out catfight, Jimmy didn't understand why but boy was he glad when lunch came around.

"I don't understand," he sighed as he sat at the table with his friends. "Those two are ready to kill each other, what could have possibly caused such dramatic tension?"

"I wanna see a catfight," Sheen said with a mouthful of food. "Ten bucks on Cindy."

"I'm goin' with robot girl," Nick chimed in.

"Guys! There will be no catfight!" Jimmy said before clearing his throat and adding "But if it was a clearly unavoidable situation, I'm betting my money on Cindy."

As the boys began to reminisce about the girl fights they've seen over the years, Cindy was currently trying her best to _not _look like she was ready to choke someone, she failed miserably.

"Why are the guys sitting at the alternate table?" Britney asked out of the blue.

"Probably because Jimmy's feeling a little uncomfortable," Libby smirked looking at Cindy. "Any reason why?"

"Nope," Cindy growled. "He wants to sit over there, let him. I don't care about some two-timing jerk who can't make up his mind."

"Two-timing who exactly?"

"Shut it."

She then saw Vox leaving the lunch line and noticed where she was headed. "Where the hell does she think she's going?" Vox walked over to the boys table where she appeared to be asking if it were okay for her to sit next to Jimmy. The moment the genius allowed her a seat, Cindy went off.

"T-That little..." she growled crushing her bottle of tea. "I swear I am two seconds away from breaking her damn neck!"

"Chill," Betty said. "She's just sitting next to him no big deal...wait, now she's clinging onto his arm again..."

"That's it!" Cindy abruptly stood up and stormed over toward the table.

"So, anyone wanna make any wagers?" Libby asked.

"Hey!" Cindy growled. "What the hell do you think you're doing plastic girl?"

Vox shot Cindy a glare and tightened her grip on Jimmy's arm. "I am simply enjoying lunch with my master, is there a problem?"

"Yeah, I think you're enjoying something else other than lunch."

"There is nothing wrong with showing affection for my master."

"Well he doesn't need your stupid _affections_! So hands off now!"

"I refuse."

"I like where this is going!"

"Sheen you're not helping!" Jimmy said turning to the girls. "Uhm, if it's not too much trouble to ask, can't we all just get-"

"Shut it Nerdtron!"

"Do _not _refer to my master by that vile name you gave him."

"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it Ms. Clingy?" Cindy then put on a smug smirk. "I dunno why you're holding his arm so close to that flat chest of yours, it's not like he can feel anything."

"Oh shit, she insulted yo boobies girl!" Sheen instigated.

"Sheen!"

"My breasts are hardly flat," Vox replied. "I am perfectly fine with this size, not everyone wishes to be a cow like you."

"Who are you calling a cow?"

"I see your large breasts as nothing special, my master isn't enticed by such abnormal and disgusting body parts that weight a ton," Vox said. "It's just nothing more than useless meat."

Suddenly the lunch bell went off giving Jimmy the perfect chance to escape. "Well would you look at that, seems class will be starting soon!" Jimmy removed Vox from his arm and bolted out of the cafeteria as fast as he could. Vox gave a disappointed look and sighed, sulking back to her class. The rest of the student body left the cafeteria, leaving only Cindy standing there with a shocked expression on her face.

"U-Useless meat?"

* * *

"Goddamn it!" Cindy yelled kicking over the table in the Student Council room. "That fucking bitch! Damn slut! Who the hell does she think she is? RAAAAHHH!"

"Um, should we stop her?" Betty asked.

"And risk our lives? No thanks," Libby answered. "She'll tire herself out eventually."

Cindy went on her cursing rampage for another 20 minutes, when she did calm down she flopped in her large president chair breathing rapidly from fatigue. "You done?" Libby asked. "That was quite a show you put on for us earlier, even better than this one."

"Embarrassing me like that," Cindy muttered to herself and ignoring Libby. "That bitch deserved an ass kicking from me, and I was gonna give it to her...until she hit me with that damn comment." Cindy looked down at her breasts before turning to her friends. "H-Hey, I got a question."

"Shoot."

"Are you guys happy with your...you know...sizes?"

"What you mean our boobs? Yeah I'm fine with mine," Betty told her. "Not too big, not too small. Nick says that they fit right in his hands."

"I wish mine were a little smaller," Libby sighed. "Though Sheen likes them and they distract him a lot from his _episodes _so I guess it's fine with me."

"I'm so flat, I don't even need to wear a bra!" Britney grinned proudly. "Besides, I've got a very small body, it'd suck to have big boobs weighing me down."

"Yeah, always having random guys staring at you."

"Then there would be the back problems I'm sure."

"Not to mention it would be a hassle when you have to go buy new bras because they keep getting bigger."

The girls went in a fit of giggles before suddenly freezing when they saw Cindy hang her head in shame, it took them a while to finally realize what they just did.

"B-But yours look great!"

"Yeah Cin, big boobs suit you."

"With your muscular body of yours, I'll bet they don't even weigh that much to you...oops."

Cindy groaned loudly again and let her head fall on her desk. "Just shut up and get to work, my self esteem can't take anymore." she whined. "It's all useless meat..."

* * *

"You are one lucky dude," Nick grinned as the boys walked through the school parking lot. "I remember back when girls always fought over me, I would just bask in the glory while they would claw at each other and grab each others' hair, good times."

"What makes you come to the conclusion that they are fighting over me?"

"That ain't hard to figure out," Sheen said. "Both of them fine ladies wanna be your chica."

"Obviously," Carl added.

"Wha? That's preposterous!" Jimmy exclaimed. "Vox is a super intelligent AI unit...that seems to have issues with a toilet."

"What do you-"

"Don't ask."

"Dude, she likes you," Nick told him. "No girl clings to a guy that much without being a close relative...and even then it's still kinda sketchy."

"She's only like that because she's a little nervous, that's all."

"Nervous? What kind of nervous person argues with Cindy Vortex?" Carl asked.

"She's just overreacting because this is all new to her." Jimmy explained. "For 10 years, Vox has been an AI unit that I created, she didn't have anything remotely similar to human emotions. Now that this android has given them to her, she's having a hard time controlling it."

"Well what about Cindy?"

Jimmy gave him a look. "She and I are nothing more than...well I don't know what we are at the moment."

"Don't you like her?" Carl asked.

"N-No!"

"Sure you do! And she likes you too!" Sheen said. "Why aren't you two boyfriend and girlfriend anyway?"

Jimmy's face went red. "S-She and I aren't like that anymore...w-we were never like that actually!"

"Shame," Nick shook his head. "Cindy is such a beauty, there are plenty of guys who lust after her every day. You don't find her attractive?"

Jimmy turned away from them and scratched the side of his face. "Well of course," he said. "I've always thought Cindy was pretty, and as the years went by she's gotten even prettier. Heck she's downright gorgeous in my opinion."

"But you're not dating her because..."

"Because we just aren't compatible like that, we're hardly even friends to begin with." Jimmy said. "Even if I were interested in her, there's no way it'd be mutual. I mean, she regularly subjects me to harsh punishments and slanders my name everywhere, I don't see any signs of attraction through those actions. Plus, she's way out of my league."

The boys gave each other looks before rolling their eyes in unison.

"What?"

"You really need to learn to read women, hombre," Sheen sighed shaking his head. "Don't worry, it took me a while to get the hang of it too."

"I knew this stuff in grade school," Nick said. "Even Carl can read them better than you."

"It's true, whenever Elke visits, I know all of her little signs that shows me what she wants," Carl beamed. "Like when she wants to watch llamas, or when she wants a kiss, I even know the sign when she wants to do it."

"Do it?" Jimmy arched an eyebrow. "Wait, Carl...you've had coitus before?"

"What's co-"

"He means sex dude, I think." Nick informed him.

"Well, yeah I have. Haven't you?"

Jimmy froze at the question before gulping a bit. "W-Well...I've never been able to fit it into my schedule-"

"Holy crap! You're a virgin!" Sheen laughed.

"Duuude, seriously?" Nick laughed with him.

Jimmy covered his face with his hand trying to hide his embarrassment. "It's not that funny guys."

"Sure it is, you're 18 years old. How can you have not had any?"

Jimmy rolled his eyes and began walking faster with his friends keeping up. "Look, I haven't done it because I haven't found the right person!"

"Right person? There's plenty of chicas around here lookin' for some action!"

"Well it can't be just any female," Jimmy said. "I didn't want to just copulate with someone I didn't...you know...l-l-lo..."

Sheen and Nick blinked before bursting into even more laughter. "You are such a girl!"

"What kind of man says _that_?"

Jimmy rolled his eyes and stormed off in the direction toward his hovercar leaving the two boys on the ground laughing, before he got too far, Carl touched his shoulder and gave him a smile.

"Don't listen to those guys Jimmy," he said. "I think that's kinda sweet you think that way."

"Thanks Carl," Jimmy said smiling back. "That would mean more if you were a virgin though..."

"Sorry."

"Forget about it, see you tomorrow." Jimmy sighed again and climbed into his hovercar, he didn't understand why it was so funny that he was an 18-year-old virgin, surely there were sadder people out there. "Bah, it's not like I couldn't get a girl," he told himself. "I'm just not comfortable with random copulation with a female I do not feel a strong personal attachment with."

_Like Cindy. _

Jimmy nearly ran into a tree at that thought. "W-Where did that come from?" he shook his head at the ludicrous thought as he lowered the hovercar down to his house. "I can't believe I actually thought about Cindy in such a way."

"And what way would that be?" Cindy suddenly said making Jimmy jump a bit.

"C-Cindy! Where did you come from?"

"I've been standing here for 20 minutes," she growled folding her arms. "It's not nice to keep a lady waiting."

"Show me a lady and I'll apologize to her."

"You _don't _want to do this with me right now."

Jimmy gulped, it appeared that she was still angry from what happened earlier. "So where's your little servant?"

"She's not my servant," Jimmy said rolling his eyes and pulling out a strand of her hair. "And she's doing getting some supplies I need, can I ask why you're here?"

"You _invited _me, remember?" Cindy growled.

"Oh, right," Jimmy said knowing he'd completely forgotten. "Well come on in."

The two entered the elevator that took them down to the huge lab, once they entered, Jimmy put on his labcoat and immediately went to retrieve his list. "It's pretty nice in here," Cindy commented. "More lighting, much bigger place, and I love the chrome, it kinda suits this sort of scenery. You've got some pretty good taste Neutron." Cindy noticed Goddard at her feet rubbing his metallic head against her ankle. "Hey Goddard, haven't seen you in a while." Cindy smiled rubbing the dog's head, she turned to see Jimmy staring at her with his mouth agape, she was rather offended by his shocked expression, but decided against saying anything for now.

"Alright, let's see what you got."

The two spent the next half an hour looking over Jimmy's planned inventions for the next year, it all began with the two 'debating' what was safe and unsafe, then came the shouting, after that Cindy managed to get Jimmy in an iron grip full nelson while screaming obscenities at him with Jimmy retaliating with his own string of curse words, and finally they concluded with a giggling/laughing session while the both of them were sprawled out on the lab floor.

"You're such an idiot," Cindy laughed through her panting. "I can't believe you actually tried to go a round with me, I thought you knew better by now."

"I'd hope I could take you," Jimmy smirked. "Guess all that training wasn't just for show."

"Of course not," Cindy grinned sitting up. "I don't bust my ass just to look good you know."

She removed her glasses and began to clean them off, Jimmy sat up alongside her before finding himself staring at her for some reason. It had been a long time since he saw Cindy without her glasses, which she got in the 6th grade, it had also been a while since he saw her without her ponytail up, the only thing coherent he could say at the moment was "Wow."

"You say something?" Cindy asked turning to him, when she noticed him staring she cocked an eyebrow. "What are you staring at Nerdtron?"

"Beauty at it's finest," Jimmy blurted.

Cindy's eyes shot open and her face went a deep shade of red. "W-Wha?" After seeing her expression, Jimmy only then realized his blunder and instantly backed away from her in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry...just...talking without thinking," Jimmy said covering his mouth. _The question is, why in Newton's name did I say such a thing? _

Meanwhile, during their regular awkward silence, Cindy was facing away from Jimmy in an effort to hide her blush. _I know I heard right, _she thought. _He definitely called me beautiful, I know that's what he meant. God damn it, stop beating so fast you stupid heart, he can probably hear it. _

Cindy slowly turned to face Jimmy, who was clearly embarrassed by what he said, and decided to be the one to end the silence. "So, maybe I should...go?" Cindy asked. "I mean, I've got homework and-"

"Is it essential for you to leave?" Jimmy interrupted. "Er...I mean, do you have any of your activities today? I mean if you do it's fine, but I was wondering if you want to...ahem...stay a little longer?"

Butterflies filled Cindy's stomach at obvious request to her, she turned away from him again hearing a thousand thoughts race through her mind. _He wants me to stay? That's a first. What does he even want to do? _

Her mind was suddenly flooded with thoughts she hadn't had about Jimmy since a certain lonely night two years ago where she was in a "certain" mood. _Oh God, he can't mean...to think he'd be so bold. I-I'm not ready for this! We're not even dating yet...wait a minute, yet? _

At that moment she realized what was going on, she was doing it again, and she swore she would never do this again because she knew what would become of it. _I have to go, now, before I do something I'll regret. Two years of hard work will go to waste. _She looked to Jimmy and saw that he still wasn't looking at her direction not to mention fidgeting a lot. _But I don't wanna leave! _

"You actually want my company?" Cindy tried to play it cool. "Why?"

"I-I don't know myself," Jimmy said. "I usually would kick you out of here by now."

"And what's so different now?"

"Well you're a lot more physically violent that you were back then, at least to me."

"No, you're just a bigger wuss. I've been abusing you since we met."

The two laughed once again, they soon found themselves both lying on their backs on the lab floor while reminiscing their elementary school years with each other for the next two hours. "You were such an asshole back then," Cindy laughed. "Thinking you could do all those challenges by yourself because you were a genius, you're lucky I knocked some sense into you or else earth might not be here right now."

"Oh please, I'm still the one who saved us, after all I recruited the Gorlocks to help." Jimmy smirked. "I'll tell you what was funny, the way you went after April."

"Tch, I could have taken her easily."

"You were so pissed off," Jimmy turned to face her. "You know, I never knew why."

"Why what?"

"Why did you get so angry at April for being friendly," Jimmy explained. "You know, now that I think about it, you got mad a _lot _back then, and it was always at another female, especially when they were being nice."

_Oh you're just now questioning this? _Cindy thought. "I had my reasons, I was a stupid little girl back then."

"That doesn't answer the question."

"Well what do you want me to say?"

"The truth, I know when you're lying Cindy."

Cindy bit her lip and pushed up her glasses. "You want to know why I got so mad when other girls talked to you?" Cindy asked. "Fine then, I'll answer, after you answer a question that I've been asking myself for years." She gave him a serious look right in his eyes while blushing again. "Why did you kiss me in the alley that one night?"

Jimmy felt himself freeze up with his face matching Cindy's, truthfully, he'd hoped that Cindy had forgotten about that faithful night all those years ago. Not even he knew why he did it, it was just something he felt like doing, for no reason at all.

"Now that I think back," Jimmy said. "We were rather...close weren't we?"

"Yup," Cindy said giving him the 'don't change the subject' look.

"How come we aren't like that anymore?" Jimmy asked.

_Oh no, he's going there! Pull out, Cindy! Pull out! _Cindy frantically thought, however despite those thoughts her mouth said "I dunno, you tell me."

That sentence propelled Jimmy, for some reason, to lean forward so close that the tip of their noses were touching. "J-Jimmy..." Cindy said softly as she began slowly closing her eyes and puckering her lips a bit. _I'm losing resolve, my body won't listen! _Just as she could feel his lips graze her own, a loud buzzing sound caused the two to cease their actions.

"Jimee!" Hailey called as her face appeared on the big screen. "You've been up in that laboratory of yours for too long I..." She trailed off when she saw Cindy sitting no more than centimeters away from.

"Ohhh, I didn't know _she _was coming over." Hailey snickered. "Well...I'll leave you two to your own devices for now. Jimmy, play nice."

"Hailey!" The younger Neutron went into a fit of giggles before her face went off screen.

"Um...well then," Cindy said rubbing the back of her head. "I'll go home now." "O-Okay," Jimmy said feeling disappointed. "Um, don't forget to turn in the-"

"Yeah I got you," Cindy grabbed the list of Jimmy's inventions and hurried out of the lab so that he wouldn't see her expression. Once she was gone, Jimmy fell into a nearby chair letting his head fall in his hands.

"What in the world just happened?" he asked himself. He walked over to a table and decided to clear his head by working on some random invention, not knowing that Vox was staring at him from behind a wall.

"Master..." she said softly.

Meanwhile, outside, Cindy ran as fast as she could across the street to her own house, in a flash she flung open the door, ran up the stairs and into her room before leaping in the air and jumping onto her bed burying her face into a pillow.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" she screamed into the pillow.

She raised her head up and looked into the mirror, seeing that her blush had yet to come off her face. "I knew this would happen again," she groaned. "It was a huge mistake going to his house, I should have brought Libby with me!" She hung her head. "I can try all I like, I can distance myself from him as far as I want," she said. "It's all futile, there's nothing I can possibly do about it." She bit her lip and nearly cried at the next words that came out of her mouth.

"I'll never stop loving Jimmy."

**A/N: Too soon? I think not! I felt like it was time for some J/C romance going on, of course there's still some BIG development between J/V that will happen soon (sorry folks, but what's a story without drama?) Until next time.**

**Edit: Forgot to add this in, all my "virgin" jokes are for pure comedy in this story. I am in NO way suggesting that virgins are losers or outcasts (it's not like I'm Mr. Get-Some-All-The-Time anyway :P), so if I offended anyone I am deeply sorry. **

**Feeback is love**


	6. Confessions Part I

**Chapter six: Confessions (Part I)**

Cindy stared at the grass with an indifferent expression on her face, she really wasn't happy where she was right now, she didn't know why, but things just didn't seem as lively as she'd hope they were going to be. While everyone else had the time of their lives in the house, she was just sitting there on the bench in the backyard of Nick's house.

"Maybe I'll go home and see what Nertron's up to." she said to herself.

"Hmm, am I that interesting to you?" a voice asked her suddenly make her jump up.

"Who...Neutron?" Cindy glared at her long time rival. "I guess you were invited too?"

"That's a surprise, Vortex?" Jimmy asked giving her a look. "I believe myself to be just as popular as you are."

"In your dreams Dweebtron," Cindy sneered. "Nick probably just felt sorry for you, so he let you and your dorky friends come."

"Oh really? And why are you here?"

"I was forced," Cindy replied. "Libby literally dragged me here."

Jimmy just shrugged and settled for sitting the other side of the bench. "So, no guy 'friend' to spend any time with?"

"Why do you think I'm sitting out here?"

"Good point."

Cindy sighed. "This party sucks. Probably because everyone's too busy making out in front of me to even hold proper conversations."

"Yes, it seems our fellow Retroville associates are getting dangerously close for their ages, I fear for our sophomore class when we get older." Jimmy said shaking his head. "Even Sheen and Carl have been ignoring me all night while 'exploring' their female companions."

"Well, it's not like you can blame 'em," Cindy shrugged. "It's our own fault that our situations are...different."

"True," Jimmy answered. "I guess we're just the odd men out."

"Yeah, I guess so."

The two then sat in comfortable silence while staring up at the stars, since Nick's family had moved to a less urban part of Retroville, it was easier to see everything.

"You know," Cindy smirked slyly. "You didn't flirt with me at all today."

"That's affirmative," Jimmy nodded. "I never really got the chance, besides aren't you the expert at that?"

He turned to face her with and noticed her somewhat pouting. "You also forgot to hold my hand today," Cindy reminded him as she placed her hand on his. "I thought we agreed on at least that much."

"What _did _we agree on exactly?" Jimmy asked. "You were really confusing with that whole contract of yours."

Cindy rolled her eyes and leaned in a little closer to him. "You like me right?" she asked just above a whisper. Jimmy simply nodded. "Well I like you too, a lot. And that contract was made to see where these 'feelings' lead to, to take it day by day."

"Wouldn't it be easier to form a relationship?"

"Maybe, but it's more fun this way." She gave him a long kiss on his lips. "We're only 15, we'll figure it all out when we get older. Let's just enjoy what we have right now, you're a scientist right? Well, think of it as an experiment."

Jimmy gave her a grin and leaned back in for another kiss. "Alright, let the testing begin."

BAM!

Cindy bolted up from her sleep in an alarming state, she whipped her head around her room looking for the source of noise before she found her puppy, Humphrey Jr., lying on the floor. "You idiot, why are you falling out of bed again?" she said picking up the small pup and putting it in her lap. She rubbed her forehead and looked out of her window across the street to the Neutron's house, she could see his room light still on despite it being 3 am.

"Hmm, I'd completely forgotten about that night." she sighed referring to her dream. "Ugh, now I'll have stupid memories resurfacing again. I really don't need this right now." She sat all the way up and brought her knees up for her chin to rest on.

_Things were a lot better sophomore year, _She thought. _Especially compared to now._

* * *

Jimmy could not sleep a wink, his mind was still stuck on what happened earlier in the lab. _There is no denying it, _he thought to himself. _We were definitely going to kiss, she was going to let my lips touch hers, if Haliey had not interrupted us. _Jimmy groaned to himself and let his head fall back on his bed suddenly feeling his head fulling with memories from a few years ago.

"Back then, kisses between us weren't that big of a deal," he sighed. "What changed? Could it have been some adolescent phase? Was it something I did?"

Jimmy did know one thing, rolling around in bed and thinking about it wasn't going to help. He needed to confront her, and he was going to do just that the next time he saw her. "Knowing Cindy, she'll probably avoid my questions," he said to himself. "Maybe if I were to bring some of the truth serum...but that would be unethical..."

Suddenly, the sound of his door creaking open broke Jimmy from his thoughts. "Master?" Vox spoke softly. "Am I intruding?"

"Vox? Why are you awake?" Jimmy asked as the synthetic came into his room.

She was currently wearing a white nightgown and clutching a large pillow on her chest. "I am not able to sleep well," she told him. "There are...things troubling me."

"I see," Jimmy looked rather nervous. "W-Would you like to talk about it?"

Vox didn't give an answer opting to just take a seat next to him in his bed. "Master," she began quietly. "Do you find me attractive?"

The question immediately caught the boy genius off guard and caused him to nearly go into panic, when he felt that feeling he immediately began to do what he always does when he goes into panic...recite the entire periodic table.

"I see," Vox said glumly looking away. "Master really does not find me attractive at all."

"N-No that's not it!" Jimmy stammered. "I think you're very pretty Vox, really! It's just...you know how I am with these kinds of things."

"How about Miss Cindy?" Vox asked. "Do you find her attractive?"

"W-Well...yeah," Jimmy said. "What guy doesn't?"

"I see," Vox sounded rather irked by his response. _She really is farther ahead than me, _Vox thought to herself. Again she turned to face her master and gave him an embarrassed look. "Is she more attractive than I am?" she asked. "Just out of curiosity."

_Leaping leptons, _Jimmy thought. _She's really putting me on the spot_ _here. _"U-Uh well...you see..."

"It's fine," Vox sighed. "You do not need to answer, your expression says everything." She looked down at her chest. "I guess you really do prefer bigger ones."

"H-Hold on!" Jimmy said. "It's got nothing to do with her...s-size."

"You're lying."

"I-I am not!" Jimmy groaned when he saw the look she gave him. "Augh! Fine, it _is _because of that. But you're still a very pretty girl Vox, and besides, most of your beauty is on the inside."

Vox blushed a tinge of red. "E-Elaborate please."

"Well, you're a lot kinder than Cindy, and you don't curse every 5 seconds," Jimmy began. "You're a lot less arrogant and snobby than she is, plus you actually value my inventions. And while Cindy is more blunt, you're a lot more honest than she is." Vox looked up at her master with her mouth agape before it turned into a happy smile.

"Thank you Master," she told him touching his chest. "However, I must say I have not been 100% honest with you."

Jimmy was starting to feel a bit alarmed by her tone. "What do you mean Vox?" he asked cautiously. Vox moved in a bit closer to him.

"Master," she whispered. "Do you have any romantic feelings for Miss Cindy?"

Jimmy gulped, he wanted to answer with the usually "of course not", but after the events in the lab earlier, not to mention the sudden memories that popped up, he could only give her the truth. "I-I'm not entirely sure," he said truthfully. "Honestly Vox, there's a chance that I might still..."

Vox gave him a disheartened look, before quickly lurching her head forward and capturing his lips with her own. Jimmy, for lack of a better word, was shocked. He had no idea how to respond in this situation, all he could do was just sit there like a statue while his former robotic assistant feasted upon his lips. When she finally backed away, her face was as red as his and she looked rather ashamed at what she had done. She touched her lips and looked up at her master.

"I am sorry," she said. "I'm not processing my thoughts properly, I-I was overwhelmed with emotion and I just..."

She covered her face in her hands and Jimmy began to calm down, before he could open his mouth, Vox jumped from his bed and ran as fast as she could from his room. _What was that all about? _he thought to himself. _Maybe...maybe Nick wasn't so far off after all..._

* * *

Cindy sighed to herself and allowed her head to rest on her desk, even though the teacher was going over something for some upcoming test, she didn't even bother to listen to a word he said.

"You okay girl?" Libby whispered when the teacher turned his back.

"No sleep," Cindy complained. "I tried, but every time I closed my eyes these stupid memories kept popping up."

Libby shrugged her shoulders and looked to the other side of her where Jimmy sat, currently the boy genius was staring off into space letting a bit of drool run down his mouth.

"Hey," Libby said after the teacher turned away again. "Yo, earth to Jimmy!"

She snapped her fingers in his face but to no avail, so she instead opted to give him a hard thump in his ear. "Ow!" Jimmy hissed shooting a glare at her. "What's your problem?"

"What's with you?" Libby asked. "You've been off in your own world since you came to school, don't tell me you're getting 'ideas' again."

Jimmy rolled his eyes and let his cheek rest in his palm. "I-It's nothing," he said waving her off.

Libby arched an eyebrow, she had enough intuition to know when something was up and she was going to find out, but first she needed to interrogate her best friend.

"So," Libby said turning back to Cindy who hadn't moved an inch. "Care to go into detail about these memories of yours?"

"No," Cindy growled. "I'm not divulging any information to you." She turned away from Libby, for all of three seconds, then she turned back to her wearing a somewhat defeated look on her face. "Okay fine, I need to talk about this with someone," she began. "But this is only between us."

"I won't tell anyone," Libby assured before adding under her breath "Unless it's in your best interest."

"I heard that."

"Damn it, just tell me."

Cindy looked to the side of Libby to make sure Jimmy wasn't paying attention, when she saw that he was still staring off into space she locked eyes with her best friend. "I started remembering things," she began. "Things from...sophomore year."

Libby's ears perked up as a huge grin appeared on her face. "Sophomore year," she smirked. "So you _didn't _completely forget about it."

"Whatever," Cindy rolled her eyes. "Anyway, every time I fell asleep, I kept remembering different 'moments' between me and Neutron...r-romantic moments."

"I see," Libby said tapping her chin. "This makes a lot of sense, you and Jimmy have started getting close again. It's only natural that you'd start to remember what made you love him in the first place."

"I-I don't-"

"Anyway," Libby interrupted. "This is a good thing girl, now you're back on track. It shouldn't be long before the two of you are back to making out secretly behind the school bleachers again."

"H-How did you..." Cindy suddenly stopped when she noticed a large shadow behind her.

"Ms. Vortex, Ms. Folfax," the teacher growled. "As much as we all enjoy hearing stories about you and Mr. Neutron spending quality time together, perhaps you'd like to discuss it somewhere more private? Say, detention maybe?"

Cindy let her head fall back onto the table.

* * *

"Crap I'm late," Betty groaned as she hurried through the halls. "Cindy's gonna be all over my ass over this." She was ready to turn a corner when she noticed Jimmy standing in the middle of the hallway, she didn't know why but she quickly hid behind the corner once to not be seen.

_Why's he just standing there? _She thought. _More importantly, why the heck am I even hiding? _

She was about to come out and greet him when she began to hear him talk to himself. "Damn it, I was supposed to confront Cindy today," he said as he paced the halls. "I can't seem to face her though, not after what Vox did." He leaned against the lockers and ran his hand through his hair. "Einstein, this is crazy," he groaned. "Just when I was beginning to remember I still had feelings for Cindy."

_Aha! I knew it! _Betty smiled triumphantly. _Wait until Cindy hears about-_

"But right now, I'm not really sure," Jimmy suddenly spoke. "At first it was only Cindy, but ever since Vox came into the picture...I just don't know damn it!"

"Master?" The voice of the android startled both Betty and Jimmy.

"V-Vox!" Jimmy quickly scrambled to compose himself. "How long have you been there?"

"Not long," the android told him. "I was just looking for you actually..." Her face blushed along with her master's. "I want to...apologize for doing what I did last night," she spoke. "As I said, I was not thinking properly and I acted purely based on my feelings." She tucked a strand of her purple hair behind her ear. "You said those things about me and...I could not control myself anymore. It was as if my body acted before my AI could process what was going on, I really am sorry master."

"I-It's..." Jimmy gulped a bit. "It's fine, really it is. I mean, I'm not angry that you kissed me or anything like that."

_Kiss? Oh this is baaaad, _Betty thought. _Maybe I should reveal myself before anything else happens. _

"I do have a question though," Jimmy said before Betty could come out. "When you say you acted on your feelings, exactly what did you mean by that?"

Vox turned to him, her face still red but with a determined look on her face. "Master," she began. "I saw you and Miss Cindy in the lab yesterday, it was then I realized how far ahead she was of me. I've been pondering this for the entire night, I knew I had to do something to at least even the playing field."

"W-What are you-"

Vox took a huge step forward so that her body was mere inches from his. "Jimmy Neutron," she said seriously. "I'm in love with you."

**A/N: And end the chapter it right here! I'm just the worst aren't I? I know things seem to be going a bit fast, but I figured I was lagging a bit so I decided to speed up some. Also, sorry for the short chapter. Until next time **

**Feedback is love**


	7. Confessions Part II

**Chapter seven: Confessions (Part II)**

Jimmy stood there frozen in place, his eyes found began to dart around the hall looking for a possible escape, soon he found them locking onto his creation's.

"Y-You what?" he managed to get out after wetting his mouth.

"I am in love with you Jim...er Master..." Vox repeated. She ignored the fact that her face had gone red and took another step closer.

_Holy crap, _Betty thought. _Cindy was right to worry this much. _She contemplated leaping from her hiding spot and shouting "AHA!" but decided against it for the simple fact that she wanted all the details when she reported it to Cindy. _On second thought, _she thought about the hell that would be brought forth. _Maybe it's best to tell Libby first. _

"H-Hang on, don't you know what you're saying?" Jimmy asked nervously. "The 'love' that you're referring to is-"

"A deep romantic affection or sexual attraction one feels for another person," the android recited.

"S-Sexual?"

"Master was that the only word you heard?"

"Ah! I just...er I'm not quite entirely sure how to handle this situation." Jimmy rubbed the back of his head. "You just came out and confessed this to me out of the blue. Maybe it's the overflow of your human emotions again, if you wish I could take you back to the lab and tweak-"

"No!" Vox told him forcefully. "It isn't like that Master, this isn't something new to me!" She then turned away from him. "I...I've felt this way long before I acquired this body."

"What?" Jimmy asked. "You mean to tell me you had human emotions even as a computer?"

Vox nodded and kept her back to him. "Over the years, I've felt a lot of things while being your servant," she explained. "Happiness when you would beam at your newest inventions, sadness whenever they would backfire, anger at those like Miss Cindy who would ridicule and mock you, envy for Miss Cindy because of what she had with you."

Jimmy remained still and stared at Vox shockingly. "I had no idea," he said. "The thought of you feeling...it never crossed my mind."

"It should never have, that's how it was supposed to be," Vox said. "As a simple AI unit, it would have been no task to keep these feelings to myself. Besides, not only were we master and servant, but you're a human and I was just a machine, it would have never worked out."

"That's not-"

"But now, I don't have to worry about it," Vox interrupted. "Because now I have this body, I can live as a human as I've wanted to for so long. I can be with you now, Master."

"Vox..." Jimmy felt his chest begin to rapidly beat as she stepped closer to him. "I...I don't know what to say."

"I understand your conflicting feelings for Miss Cindy," Vox said touching his chest. "And If I am wrong for saying this you may punish me, but..." She looked into his eyes. "I can be better than her, Master. In every aspect. I know this may sound conceited and arrogant, but I really believe that I am the better choice for your romantic partner. Miss Cindy is not capable of-"

Just before she could finish her sentence, a loud sound was heard, the two turned to their side to see Betty lying on the ground with papers sprawled everywhere. "Betty?" Jimmy asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, I kinda fell," Betty explained. "I was running pretty fast and I must have tripped over something." Jimmy looked rather confused as he helped his friend to her feet. "Um, if it wouldn't be too much trouble," she began looking at all the dropped papers. "Could you help me take these to the Student Council room? I need an excuse for being late or else Cindy will kill me."

"Sure," Jimmy said turning to Vox. "Er...do you want to-"

"I'll be going now Master," Vox said sounding a bit saddened.

Jimmy sighed and silently cursed himself as he helped Betty gather the paperwork.

* * *

"So this is the Student Council room?" Jimmy looked around. "Plasma screen TVs? Couches? Mini-fridge? A bit much if you ask me."

"Well good thing no one's asking you Dweebtron," Cindy spat crossing her arms. "Now tell me again why our secretary was late?"

"Sorry about that, I asked her to help me with some modifications I was making to my locker," Jimmy told her. "So I take full responsibility."

Cindy gave him a dissatisfied look and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just take a seat so we can get on with the mee-"

"Actually." Betty said. "Can I speak with Libby and Britney about something?"

"And what exactly would that be?"

"Er it's nothing really, I just need a quick word with them in private," Betty said turning to the other two girls and motioning them to meet her outside.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do?" Cindy demanded. "I don't like being left out!"

"Just chill for a while, actually Jimmy can keep you company."

"But I have business somewh-"

"Fine!" Cindy interrupted the boy genius. "Just hurry up."

The three girls headed out of the room leaving both Jimmy and Cindy alone together, Cindy simply sat in her large chair and rested her cheek on her palm. "You can sit down you know," she informed him.

"Okay." Jimmy took a seat on the other side of the table. "Umm, nice room you got here."

"Mmhm," Cindy said looking down at some paperwork. "So what were you and Betty _really _doing that made her so late?"

"I see, so you didn't buy it?"

"Of course not, I'm not stupid. Now talk."

"Well if you must know, she actually tripped in the hall and I helped her back. I'm not too sure what she was doing that made her late."

Cindy rolled her eyes muttering "Dumbass," and went back to looking over paperwork. The two remained in silence while Cindy tried to steal a few glances at him.

_God this is too awkward, I can hardly look at him without blushing. I'll never get anywhere like this, _she thought. _Maybe I should lighten the mood a bit._

_It's a bit hard to look at her directly, _Jimmy thought. _I can see why she's so feared by so many people, when she looks like this she's a bit intimidating. _Jimmy then smiled to himself. _But of course, I know different. _

Cindy caught the boy's gaze and gave him a look. "What are you grinning for Nerdtron?" Cindy asked arching an eyebrow. "You better not be thinking something perverted about me."

"Pfft, what do you take me for Vortex?" Jimmy asked. "I've got better things on my mind than _you_."

"Yeah right," Cindy told him. "Just keep your hungry gaze off me." She noticed his eyes weren't exactly looking at hers. "_And _off my chest you moron!"

"Huh? I-I wasn't looking at your-"

"Don't lie to me Nerdtron! Eugh! It makes my skin crawl just thinking about whatever you were imagining."

"W-Well...it's not my fault!" Jimmy countered. "I mean look at what you're wearing. Not the best choice of clothes if you don't want a teenager staring at you."

"Screw you, I'll wear what I want!"

"Then you shouldn't complain if a guy happens to notice your assets," Jimmy concluded.

"Hmph, like I want to hear that from an 18-year-old sexless nerd."

Jimmy's face heated up. "W-Who are you calling sexless?"

"Who else could I be talking to? _Virgin boy_."

"Well just because I'm not an expert like you doesn't mean-"

"Expert? What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know. What do I mean, Vortex?"

"Are you insinuating that I'm a..." Cindy clenched her fists. "How dare you? I'm nothing like that!"

"Mmhm."

Cindy slammed her fist so hard onto the table it lifted a bit. "You bastard, you actually have the audacity to think of me that way?" she growled. "Especially when you know damn well that I haven't done anything with anyone but you!"

Jimmy was caught off guard by her sentence, he looked to Cindy and saw that, while she was extremely pissed, judging by her eyes she seemed genuinely hurt. _Did I go to far? _Jimmy thought.

"Cindy I-" he was cut off when she threw a stapler at his face. "Ow!" The boy genius clutched his nose as his blonde rival began to gather her things. "Come on Cindy, wait please," Jimmy scrambled up and grabbed her arm just before she got out of the door.

"Let me go Neutron," Cindy said warningly. "Or this time it will be my fist, and I guarantee it's harder than that stapler."

"Believe me, I know," Jimmy said. "But look, I didn't mean to make you angry or anything."

"Gee, didn't look that way to me."

"I know, but, come on Cindy can you at least look at me?"

"If I do that, I'll end up breaking your face."

Jimmy sighed but kept his grip on her arm. "Sorry," he told her. "I didn't mean that, I just said it in the heat of the argument. This wouldn't be the first time that's happened..." Jimmy trailed off at that last sentence. The last thing he wanted to do was bring up _that _day.

Cindy caught this and knew exactly what he was referring to, however she didn't move and remained silent for a while, then she let out a long breath and slumped her shoulders.

"Cindy I'm-"

"Just shut up," she told him. "I get it alright? God, you're so annoying sometimes." She turned back to face him. "But don't ever say anything like that again, or I'll break you."

"U-Understood."

"Good, now sit down." Jimmy headed back towards his chair but stopped when Cindy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Not there, over there." She pointed toward the couch.

"Okay..." Jimmy hesitantly walked over to the couch and sat down.

He watched as Cindy began to unbutton her blazer and tossed it to the side, she then followed up by taking off her glasses and setting it on her desk and taking off the band in her hair letting it fall down on her shoulders, Jimmy thought nothing of it until she suddenly decided to lock the door. "Um...what are you doing?"

Cindy didn't answer and instead walked over to the mini-fridge. "Purple flurp?" she asked.

"Sure, but what are we-"

"You still like a lot of butter on your popcorn right?"

"Yeah but-"

"I was thinking of watching something scary," Cindy looked at the two DVDs in her hands. "I need to see somebody die right now."

"Cindy!" Jimmy yelled getting her attention. "What's going on?"

Cindy turned to face him with a confused expression on her face. "Hn? I thought you'd like to hang out and watch a movie," she then suddenly looked rather annoyed. "What, am I not good enough for you?"

Jimmy blushed slightly from embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head. "I-It's nothing like that," he said. "I just...didn't expect this coming from you."

"Don't get the wrong idea or anything," the blonde said. "I just felt that the girls would be a while and I didn't want to you to get bored and start whining."

Jimmy rolled his eyes folded his arms. "Right."

Cindy turned back toward the cabinets and remained still for a while to allow her face to calm down. _This is not a movie date, this is not a movie date, _She tried to convince herself. _Just two friends hanging out, that's all this is. And that's how I will approach it. _

She finished the preparations and plopped down on the other side of the couch holding a large bowl of popcorn in her arms. "You know," Jimmy said. "I don't have the power to stretch my arms that far."

"O-Oh...right," Cindy slowly scooted closer so that the bowl was in range for him. _Damn it, why is this so difficult? _She thought. _I was never this nervous whenever we watched a movie together. _She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. _Maybe it'd be a lot easier if I approached this like it _were _a date._

Cindy calmed herself with a deep breath as the movie began to start. "Fair warning, this movie is pretty scary," Cindy told him. "I really hope you got over your phobia."

"What? You mean creepy little kids that kill people?" Jimmy chuckled. "Yeah, I never really got over that."

"Sucks to be you then," Cindy smirked before leaning close to his ear and whispering "If you get scared though, you can cling onto me."

Jimmy blushed again at that and open his mouth to say something but found himself unable to do so. _Okay I think I took it a bit too far, _Cindy thought. _But still, this is...nice._

During the movie, Jimmy tried his best not to let the fact that a beautiful female that he had mixed feelings for was currently sitting close to him distract him. _Just remain calm Neutron, _he coached himself. _We're just hanging out, she just wants to rekindle our friendship. _

Suddenly, the boy genius felt added weight on the right side of his body, he looked and noticed that at some point Cindy had decided to lean her head on his shoulder and didn't even appear to realize that she had done so.

_Maybe, _Jimmy thought. _Maybe there is something else Cindy wants to restore other than our friendship._

* * *

"Say what?"

"Get the fuck out!"

"I'm serious," Betty said as the three of them stood in the parking lot. "She just went up and confessed to him, right out of the blue."

"Wow," Britney said. "She's gotten bold."

"Yup, good thing I pretended to trip and fall," Betty told them. "Otherwise I'm not sure what else might have happened, Jimmy _did _look as if he were going to do something..."

"Damn it, I knew this was gonna happen," Libby groaned. "Good call getting us away from Cindy, I do not want to deal with that hurricane right now."

"So what are we gonna do?" Britney asked.

All three of them fell silent unable to come up with a suitable answer. "Good question," Betty said. "I mean, wouldn't it be wrong to interfere? It's not like we can just stand in Vox's way or anything like that."

"True," Britney agreed. "It wouldn't go well with my conscious if I stopped another girl from finding love."

"But what about Cindy?"

All three girls froze at the question and began to shiver in fear.

"If Jimmy ends up falling for Vox, that would be the worst possible scenario..."

"No one will survive the apocalyptic outcome..."

"She'll destroy us all..."

The three of them looked at one another and nodded in unison.

"Then it's decided." Betty nodded.

"Yup there's no avoiding it." Britney added.

"We know our best course of action." Libby said.

"Don't get involved!" the all said in unison.

"Well now that's settled," Libby began. "Let's say we head to the Candy Bar, I'm pretty sure Sheen and the boys are already there giving Sam a hard time."

"Don't we have a meeting?"

"Do you _really _want to go back in there and do some boring work?" Betty asked. "Besides, I'm sure she and Jimmy could use some 'quality' time together."

As she and Britney began to giggle and head toward their vehicles, Libby found herself looking back to the school with a worried expression. _Don't screw this up Cindy, _she thought. _You're running out of time. _

* * *

Vox let out a depressed sigh as she lied on Jimmy's mattress in his room clinging onto his large pillow. "What was I thinking?" she said to herself. "My AI is definitely not functioning well if I thought that confessing the truth to him was a good idea." She groaned and rolled on her other side. "It does feel a lot better though." She sat up in the bed.

"Yes, definitely a lot better. As if an extremely heavy weight was lifted off me." She took in a deep breath and let it out. "But it's still pretty disheartening, it is rather obvious that he still has feelings for Miss Cindy." She fell silent for a while and hung her head. "Maybe it really is hopeless."

She kept her head down before abruptly jumping out of the bed and standing on her feet with a determined look on her face. "Even so, I must not give up just yet." she said. "Maybe if I were to please him when he returns, I just may see a positive outcome in this situation." She tossed the pillow back on his bed and began to head toward one of Jimmy's secret passageways to his lab.

"I'll clean up the lab, from top to bottom," Vox spoke. "Organize all of his inventions, maybe even reprogram the-"

Suddenly Vox felt a very sharp pain in her legs before immediately falling onto the ground. "Pain...this is the first time I've..." Vox looked down to her legs and notice that they were shaking rapidly. "What is this?" she asked herself as she slowly tried to stand once more only to fall back down. "I can't seem to regulate my balance." She remained on her knees and stared at her hands that were also shaking.

"Could it be that...the android body is malfunctioning?"

* * *

"Psh! That crap was so predictable it wasn't even funny," Cindy said as the end credits began to roll. "It's always gotta be the blondes doesn't it? Making the rest of us look like dumb bimbos." She ended her rant when she heard light snores on the other side of her, Cindy looked up to see that at some point Jimmy had fallen asleep.

"No wonder he wasn't jumping like a puss during the movie," Cindy said smirking to herself.

She contemplated waking the boy genius, but then decided on a better idea. Quickly, she looked around at all the windows for any watching eyes before grabbing Jimmy's head and gently placing it in her lap. "Hmm," her smile got bigger. "It's been a while since he used my lap as a pillow."

She stroked his soft brown hair gently before running a thumb over his cheek. "I can be so creepy sometimes." For a while, she did nothing but stare at him in his slumber and giving a few soft strokes to his head, then she began to feel her heart start to beat faster.

"For some reason, I always feel so good when we're like this," she said. "After having so much to do during the day, it's nice to just sit back and spend time with you Jimmy. Especially when it's just the two of us."

She bit her lip for a second before continuing on.

"As great as I am, I do have my share of flaws. My biggest one being honesty. I'll be the first one to point out your big head or call you an idiot, but I won't tell you what I really think about you. Like the fact that you're really cute, in a nerdy way, especially when you sleep. Or that I really like your big head, despite the fact that I make fun of it all the time. And that you're talent and of course smart, everyone knows that." She sighed and continued stroking his head; however, unbeknownst to her, the strokes got a little rougher forcing the sleeping genius to begin to stir.

_Mmm did I fall asleep? _Jimmy's eyes opened slightly and noticed that he was lying in Cindy's lap. _Einstein, I almost forgot how comfortable her lap-pillow was. Wait...is she saying something? _

"I tried to let it go Jimmy, really I did," Cindy said. "But, I know it's useless. What we had, back in sophomore year, isn't easy to forget. That's why I never left you alone, that's why I kept berating you for all your dangerous inventions. It wasn't because I hated your or found some sick pleasure in watching you fail, it's because I...I didn't want you to hurt yourself really badly or even worse. I was worried about you."

_Really? _Jimmy thought trying to kept up his "sleeping" act. _Mom was right after all._

"I really should just accept the truth and start from there." Cindy continued. "So that's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna try very hard for you Jimmy. I'll try to be a better person to you, I'll try to accept that what you do is very dangerous but it's also your passion, I'll try to be more honest with you and myself. It won't be easy, so please bear with me. I want to do all this because..." She leaned in so close to his face that he could feel her cool breath tickling his nose.

"Because I'm still in love with you, Jimmy," Cindy finally said. "I've loved you for a very long time, I accept that now. I really wish I could tell you while you're conscious...but I'm not ready for that at the moment. So here's my apology for now."

Jimmy nearly let out a surprise yelp, but suddenly went stiff when he felt Cindy's lips press to his in a soft gentle kiss. "Geez, your lips are still so chapped," Cindy growled. "You haven't been using my advice to get rid of it have you? We're gonna have to work on that."

Jimmy wanted to answer her, and tell her that he heard everything, but right now he felt that it wasn't the proper time. _Especially after what happened with Vox earlier today, _he thought. _Leaping leptons, just what am I going to do?_

**A/N: Jimmy knows the truth now, this is where it starts to really get exciting. Now we're going to find out more about what went wrong sophomore year and some more juicy details. Until next time. **

**Feedback is love**


	8. Outside help

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of these characters making a cameo appearance**

**Chapter eight: Outside help**

Cindy sat in her chair and stared out the window letting out a big girly sigh not paying the slightest attention to Britney as she read from her clipboard. "Looks like someone's finally in a good mood," Libby smirked. "And I'm certain it has nothing to do with the new building you got approved for the town."

"Nope." Cindy smiled. "I just finally took some weight off these shoulders of mine."

"So you told Jimmy you love him?"

"Yes...I-I mean no!" Cindy turned to Libby. "I didn't tell him anything! God, why does is Neutron all you wanna talk about?"

"For the same reason why he's always on your mind."

"Guys, can you please pay attention?" Britney asked. "This _is _important you know, senior prom is only a month away."

"Bah, why do we have to do all the work?" Libby groaned. "I hate work."

"Because you're extremely lazy," Betty chimed in. "If it were up to you, you'd spend your entire day sitting in your room blasting music in your ears."

"Sounds like heaven to me," Libby shrugged. "If it weren't for Cindy threatening me I wouldn't even be doing this."

"Why must you always use your fists as a means of persuasion?" Betty asked Cindy who had gone back to staring out of the window.

"I don't always use them, just whenever I have to."

"Which is all the time. I'm telling you Cindy, one of these days you're gonna use them against the wrong person."

Libby suddenly broke out into a huge grin and started bursting out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Trust me Betty," Libby laughed. "Even Cindy's lost a fight before."

Cindy suddenly froze up and gave Libby a warning look. "Don't you-"

"I wanna hear this!" Britney smiled. "So Cindy's _not _the undefeated champ?"

"Nope," Libby said. "Go on, tell 'em what happened sophomore year in Florida while we were on that trip with your mom."

"I'm not gonna tell them what happened!" Cindy growled. "I thought we agreed that no one but you, me, Carl, Sheen and Jimmy would know about that!"

"Aw come on, we're your close friend's Cin," Betty said. "We won't judge you, after all, I told you about my secret crush I used to have. And Britney told you about her secret fetish."

"Having a crush on Bolbi in the eighth grade and being into S&M aren't as humiliating as losing a fight," Cindy said. "Especially the way I lost..."

"If you won't tell them, I will," Libby said.

"Ugh! Fine!" Cindy said. "My mom invited me to the beach and I decided to take Libby, who wanted to bring along everyone-"

"Nice job leaving us out."

"Can it!" Cindy growled. "Anyway, we were on the beach playing volleyball with these other kids from New York City, I think they were like a year ahead of us or something, I got a little too into the game and...well I accidentally spiked the ball really hard into this girl's face."

"And boy was she _pissed_," Libby laughed taking over. "Cindy tried to 'apologize' but the girl went ballistic and started throwing out plenty of curse words, and the next thing you know Cindy starts doing the same thing."

"Hey, like you said, I _tried _to apologize."

"Yeah, saying 'you dumb uni-brow bitch, you need better reflexes' sounds like such a moving apology."

Both Britney and Betty gave rather disgusted looks. "The girl had a uni-brow? So she was some pig or something?"

"No, worse," Libby said. "She was drop dead gorgeous, even with the uni-brow, especially in that bikini she was wearing. In fact, I think she'd give all of us a run for our money."

"You sound like a guy right now."

"I'm just calling it like I see it," Libby shrugged. "Anyway, long story short, Cindy pushed the girl and got decked in less than a second. Literally unconscious."

"Libby!"

"What? It's true." Libby grinned. "Hey, show them your chipped tooth."

"I'm not gonna show it to them!" By now, everyone besides Cindy was laughing out loud leaving the poor blonde to hang her head in shame. "It's not funny," Cindy pouted. "That punch really hurt."

"Oh come on, it's all good now," Libby said. "Right after she woke up the girl apologized, albeit it was half-hearted and she only did it because her boyfriend told her to, and we were all cool after that. We even spent the whole trip together and got along pretty well. Especially Jimmy and the girl's boyfriend, actually I think they sent us a Christmas card," Libby walked over to the desk and dug into it pulling out a card. "Yup here it is, take a look."

The girls all took a look at the card and saw four people standing in in front of a tree, one was a dark skinned boy with a tall afro and wearing an elf costume, he had his arms wrapped around a petite little Asian girl with glasses who also wore an elf costume. Next to them was a rather short boy with an oblong shaped head wearing a Santa costume and holding hands with a taller girl who happened to have a uni-brow and wearing the same getup as the boy, the boy was giving the peace sign and grinning while the girl held up the middle-finger and looked rather annoyed.

"You're right, she is pretty," Britney said. "What's with her boyfriend's head though?"

"There's also a message for Cindy written on it," Libby giggled flipping the card over.

On the back of the card it read in all capital letters: "If you ever want another date with Ol' Betsy and the Five Avengers, then bring it on bitch!"

The girls erupted in laughter once more as Cindy snatched the card and tossed it back into the desk. "You guys are jerks," Cindy said crossing her arms.

"We're just messin' around Cin," Libby said. "It's fun to reminisce about sophomore year, you know, I'm kinda glum things aren't as fun as they used to be back then."

"Yeah, now it's all about work and college applications and Student Council duties," Britney groaned. "I miss just going to school for seven hours a day and then just running off to the Candy Bar to goof around until curfew."

"I miss hanging around with everyone," Betty sighed. "I even sometimes miss the way Cindy used to despise me for no real reason, at least things were more interesting that way."

"I miss Jimmy dragging us into his adventures," Libby groaned. "You have no idea how much I pray that the Junk Man or the Yolkians would appear one day and try to destroy Earth or something."

Cindy let out a huge sigh and rested her cheek in the palm of her hand. "I miss the kisses Jimmy used to give me everyday," she admitted out loud forgetting that she wasn't alone and covering her mouth. "I-I meant..." All three of the girls whipped their heads in her direction and busted out wide grins.

"So you really _do _love him still, don't you?" Betty grinned.

Cindy tried to think of something to say to turn the conversation in another direction. "Er...I-It's not like I _love _him or anything," she stammered. "Like I said he's mine...and well...ugh, screw this, I'm outta here." She abruptly stood up and left the room leaving her underlings there.

"At least she didn't completely deny it this time," Britney said.

"Yeah and I suppose that's the best we'll get for now," Betty said. "Right now though, I'm a bit more worried about Jimmy's situation rather than Cindy's."

* * *

Jimmy was currently trying to work on something on his lab table, he wasn't sure exactly what it was but it was helping him clear his head a bit. "Hmm, I guess it really is no good." Jimmy sighed as he took off his goggles. "Even when I'm doing important work I can't think straight."

_Jimmy Neutron, I'm in love with you! _

_Because I'm still in love with you, Jimmy._

Jimmy placed a hand over his face and sunk into his chair dropping the laser on the floor, at that moment Goddard trotted toward his master and cocked his head in confusion and began to whimper.

"I'm fine boy," Jimmy said stroking Goddard's cold cheek. "It's just...I'm very conflicted right now."

Goddard walked over toward the table and jumped on it, he then dug his face into his master's discarded bag and pulled out his cellphone. "You want me to talk with someone?" Jimmy asked. "Well, I guess I could try..."

Jimmy took the phone from Goddard's mouth and began to search through his contacts. "Hmm, what about Doug? Nah, he won't be any help. Tommy? No, I heard he's got his own relationship problems with Kimmy right now. Phineas is a smart guy...but he's a lot more dense than I am when it comes to the female gender, and Ferb doesn't talk so no point in calling him."

He continued to look through other names such as Otto, Twister and Rudy; it wasn't until Goddard rolled his robotic eyes and snatched the phone from Jimmy. "Goddard what are you-" Jimmy was cut off when Goddard held the phone toward him once again with a certain contact highlighted.

"Oh," Jimmy said upon realization. "Of course, if anyone can help _he _can."

Jimmy took the phone back and hit the call button. He sat down in his seat and awaited for someone to answer, however after four rings he began to think there would be no answer until a groggy "Hello?" was heard after the fifth ring.

"Arnold?" Jimmy said. "Oh, my apologies. Were you asleep? If this is a bad time I-"

"No it's fine," Arnold let out a long yawn over the phone. "I've only been out for like half an hour or so. Anyway, what's up Jimmy? I haven't heard from you in months."

"Nothing much, you know how it is, inventing, getting yelled at, the process hasn't stopped yet," Jimmy said. "I've actually been sanctioned now."

"Oh, that's rough."

"Yup, the life of a misunderstood genius. What about you? I'm certain the college life is treating you well, along with that 'lovely' lady of yours."

Arnold chuckled from the other line. "School hasn't been a big deal, actually this is our last week before break," he told him. "And as far as Helga goes, she's calmed down quite a bit since I moved to Boston with her."

"So I assume that loud obnoxious snoring in the background is-"

"Yeah that's her," Arnold sighed. "You think that's bad, you should see the way she sleeps. Right now she's got her bare foot in my face and her elbow dangerously close to a place I don't want it near."

Jimmy chuckled a bit before propping his feet on his table. "Actually, I'm calling for a reason other than to chat." Jimmy admitted. "I figured I could use your helpful advice on something that's been troubling me for quite a few weeks."

"Jimmy, I'm not that good at scientific equations," Arnold warned.

"It's got nothing to do with science," Jimmy sighed. "No that would be child's play for me. This is a female problem."

The line was silent for a while with only the sounds of Helga's snoring, then Arnold finally spoke "Uhh, I see. I'm not too sure how much I can help, I'm no Casanova after all."

"I figured if you could reign in Helga, who is similar to Cindy, then you should be able to easily offer me some advice."

"Oh that," Arnold said. "Well, actually I was quite lucky on that one. Helga already loved me long before I fell in love with her. But I guess I can try, shoot."

Jimmy told Arnold of the events in the past few weeks, the creation of Vox, the sudden tension between the two, the confessions and his conflicting feelings for both girls. "Hmm," Arnold spoke. "You're right, this is a problem. Two girls liking one guy never ends well, especially when the guy has feelings for both girls."

"I just don't understand it," Jimmy sighed. "I was ecstatic when Cindy confessed to me, I wanted to kiss her right then and there...but then when Vox told me the same thing earlier I had similar urges to as I had for Cindy."

"Well, I can't say I've been in your exact situation," Arnold said. "But at one time in my life, I _did _have a crush on two girls at the same time."

"Mmm, Football Head, what are you doing?" came a groggy female voice in the background.

"I'm on the phone, Helga."

"Well come back to bed, I need your warmth on my body or else I can't sleep."

"We both know it's not 'warmth of my body' you want."

"Doi, _Arnoldo._ Now get your sexy ass back in here or I'll make you."

"Umm, am I interrupting anything important?" Jimmy asked blushing slightly at their conversation.

"No, that's just Helga trying to be funny again."

"Sounded pretty serious to me."

"B-Back to your problem," Arnold said. "As I was saying, I kinda know what you're going through right now, liking two girls and whatnot. For me, it was in the eighth grade, that was about the time when I started to really feel something for Helga."

"Who was the other female?"

"A girl named Maylene," Arnold explained. "She was a new girl in town at the time. We became really good friends and eventually I somehow got a really serious crush on her."

"What happened?"

"Well I tried to pursue her...but then I ended up always thinking about Helga. It didn't take long for me to realize that while I really really liked Maylene, I truly loved Helga."

"D'awwww," Helga suddenly said, she didn't seem to be in the other room anymore. "Arnold, my love, you are the sweetest angel sent from heaven that a girl could ever have." Jimmy blushed once more at what sounded like a heated kiss session between the two. "Now, are you gonna ravish me in the bedroom or out here in the hall? Either is fine with me."

"You know I'm not really fond of the word _ravish_," Arnold said apparently giving her another kiss. "I prefer to make love to you."

"Oh Arnold..."

The boy gave a slight chuckle. "Go back to the bedroom, I'll be there in a minute."

Jimmy smirked a bit as the sounds of Helga's footsteps got faint. "Not a Casanova eh?"

"It's easier to do when the girl is already head over heels for you." Arnold explained. "At any rate, I know my advice wasn't all that helpful. The best thing I can tell you to do is, go with what the organ in your chest wants."

"Easier said than done," Jimmy sighed.

"You'll figure it out," Arnold assured him. "Now...if you don't mind I kinda don't want to keep Helga waiting."

"Oh yeah," Jimmy chuckled. "Sorry for holding you up."

"Not a problem, it's nice to hear from you again," Arnold told him. "You guys should come to Boston sometime to visit."

"Sounds like a plan, though I hope Cindy doesn't cause too much trouble with Helga, you know what happened last time."

"Haha, don't worry, Helga hasn't punched anyone in...well I'd say it's been about a week by now." The both of them laughed before saying their goodbyes and hanging up.

Jimmy sighed to himself and sunk into his seat. "Well that was pretty helpful," he said to Goddard. "I know _how _to choose, I just don't know _who._"

* * *

Vox began to breath rapidly as she stood there in Jimmy's back yard, hunched over while holding onto her knees, she was sweating head to toe and looked as if she were ready to pass out any minute.

"Alright," she panted. "That's ten times I have circled around the town. My legs, nor have any other part of my body, given out yet."

She took a long swig of water and walked over toward the lab, where she proceeded inside. Since it was already way past mid-night the lab was already completely empty, not even Goddard was present, giving her the perfect opportunity to do what she needed. Quickly, she stripped down naked and entered into the clear chamber that Jimmy had created for her tests during the early stages of her new body transplant. Vox closed her eyes as the machine began to make loud humming sounds as a bright blue light shined on her naked body followed by a thin red light that began to scan all over her. Vox then took in a deep breath to prepare herself for the next part, five long needles appeared and began to stick themselves into various parts of her body.

"Nnnngh!" she bit down hard to stop herself from howling in pain.

_I feel pain again, _she thought gritting her teeth. _I hate it. I really hate it. _

Once the needles had done their job, the machine began to calm down as a green light now flashed over her body. Finally, the process was complete and the doors opened allowing her to step out of it. As she put her clothes back on, the results began to appear on the computer before printing them out.

"I must remain calm," she said to herself snatching the paper from the machine. "I must remain..." Her eyes shot open once she read the paper as she sank to her knees in despair.

"I had known that this outcome was highly probable," she whispered. "But...even so...I still feel so..." Her eyes shot back at the results that she was so distraught over.

**Functionality: 100%**

**Health: 100%**

**AI Compatibility: 50% and dropping**

It was the very next line that made the tears well up in her eyes for the first time.

**Total shutdown imminent, estimated time until shutdown...**

Vox tried her best to choke back the tears.

…**..1 month**

**A/N: Oh man, this sounds like trouble. Also, look at the Hey Arnold cameos...and the many others. Betcha can't guess them all...or maybe you can...go on try it, guess all the cameos :) Until ****next time.**

**Feedback is love **


	9. Bits and pieces

**Chapter nine: Bits and pieces**

"Neutron!" Cindy growled pushing the boy away from her. "Didn't I tell you to watch the hands?"

"Sorry Cindy," Jimmy said sheepishly. "But, it's a bit difficult for me to keep my hand from you."

"Yeah, well when we're in public we don't do that."

"But we're behind the bleachers."

"We're still out in public, idiot!"

"But-"

"Stop saying 'but' or you won't be touching mine anytime soon!"

The genius sighed and rolled his eyes as his blonde 'companion' leaned her head on his shoulder, they remained silent for a while before Cindy spotted another couple behind the bleachers heavily making out and saying plenty of "I love you's" to one another, the scene made Cindy slightly blush as she looked up to Jimmy who was currently staring up at the clouds deep in thought.

"Cindy," he began not taking his eyes away from the sky. "How long have we been doing...this?"

"I dunno, about a year?"

"Four." he corrected her. "Four years we've been sneaking around, kissing and touching one another."

"Really? That's a pretty long time."

"It sure is, and yet..." Jimmy turned to face her. "What are we Cindy? I mean, we both like each other a lot, we have a lot of history together, with your brains and outer appearance you could really get anyone in this town but you picked me, and I'm elated for that, and yet why do I feel that this isn't...right?"

"What are you talking about? How can you feel wrong about this?" Cindy demanded. "It's like you said, we both really liked each other on a more-than-friendship level. Neither of us are seeing anyone, so it's not like we're cheating or anything, we're just doing this in secret."

"Why?"

"I don't wanna rush into it."

"That's kinda weak Vortex."

"Well what do you want me to say?"

Jimmy sighed and grabbed Cindy's shoulders making him face her, one of his hands found its way to her soft cheek as he stared right into her eyes. "Cindy, what if I were to tell you that I was in love with you?"

Cindy immediately froze up at Jimmy's sentence making him instantly regretting it, he tried to find something to say but when he searched his large brain he could think of nothing. _Damn it, _he groaned in his head. _Way to go Jimmy, now you're going to ruin everything._

"Pssh! Love? You're joking right?" Cindy laughed. "Come on Jimmy, you're fifteen years old. There's no way you could actually be in love with anyone at this age. Least of all me."

"Is it really so laughable?" Jimmy asked folding his arms.

"Yes," the blonde told him. "It's just your teenage hormones acting up right now."

_Teenage hormones? She can't be serious. _Jimmy thought. "So I take it you're not in love with anyone?"

"Nope, not me. Frankly, I doubt I'll ever fall in love. What is love anyway?" Cindy told him. "I'll tell you what it is. It's two people who are so _weak _that they have to leech off another person just to get through life, they'll say mushy gushy bullshit like _we'll be together forever _and then ten years later they'll be filing for divorce."

Jimmy was taken aback by Cindy's response. "You can't really mean that..."

"Oh but I do, Nerdtron," Cindy told him. "You know, I'm really disappointed in you, a smart guy like yourself believing in love? What's next, you gonna crack open a bible?"

Cindy didn't like the look Jimmy was giving her, it screamed disappointment and disgust, and she couldn't blame him. She'd just told him a gigantic lie, and he knew it, he knew _her_. "Cindy," Jimmy kept his hand on her cheek. "I don't know if I can change your opinion on love, but I feel that I have to at least tell you the truth. I-"

"What are your plans for tonight?" Cindy interrupted.

"Huh?"

"I _said_, what are your plans for tonight?"

"I...don't really have anything to do."

"Good, then swing by my house around 9." She began to walk away from the bleachers, but Jimmy quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Wait! Why do you want me at your house so late?"

"Because, since my Mom is out of town for now, I'll be alone," Cindy looked at him through her glasses. "I want some company."

"But I-"

Cindy quickly wheeled around and wrapped her arms around Jimmy's neck, pulling him into a passionate, deep kiss. When she broke away from him, she gave him a sultry smirk and ran her finger along his chest.

"I'm ready, Jimmy." she spoke just above a whisper. "I want to finally have sex tonight."

"Mr. Neutron!" Jimmy quickly snapped his eyes open looked at his surroundings, currently he was sitting in the teachers chair with all the students staring at him from their seats.

"Didn't you say we were supposed to go over quadratic equations today?" a brown-haired female student asked.

"O-Oh..." Jimmy wiped the embarrassing drool from his face. "Sorry about that class, um...you know what? How about we just do some of the problems on page 150 of your textbooks?"

The class erupted in groans and began retrieving their books as Jimmy hung his head in his palms. _Another memory I'd completely forgotten about, _he thought. _I never really remembered the series of events that led up to..._that_ night. _

Jimmy sighed at the memory of a certain night he'd never forget, he looked out of the window and saw Cindy outside in her PE clothes stretching. _So everything she said _was_ a lie. _Jimmy thought. _She really loves me...even back then. Einstein, why did she wait so long to admit it? _He turned to see Vox also in the PE uniform. _Now everything is a lot more complicated than before._

* * *

"Aaaaand game!" Britney smirked as she shot the ball right through the hoop. "Pay me bitches!" The boys all groaned in pain as they dug into their pockets and handed Britney plenty of bills.

"Britney, you really should stop taking these guys' money," Libby said. "It's like you're some kind of bully."

"Hey, it's not my fault," Britney stuffed the money in her pockets and began to dribble the ball. "These idiots should know not to judge a book by it's cover. I may look like a typical dumb blonde, but it's common knowledge that basketball is my game."

"Even so," Betty said lying on the bleachers. "It's still kinda wrong."

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm actually gonna keep their money," Britney grinned shooting the ball into the hoop again. "I'll treat them all to ice cream at the Candy Bar."

Libby rolled her eyes before catching Cindy standing alone near the door having already changed back into her normal clothes, she looked to be in very deep thought about something, and Libby being Libby she had to pry into it. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Huh?" Cindy snapped from her trance. "Ah, it's nothing. Just thinking about prom and graduation and whatnot. You know it's only a few weeks away."

"Right," Libby said not believing her. "Speaking of which, we've pretty much got everything all set up meaning we are officially done with Student Council for the rest of our lives."

"Now we move into the actual government," Cindy informed her. "I do still plan on becoming President after all with you as my right hand woman, you know, after I become a world renowned actress and singer."

"Still thinking far ahead aren't we?" Libby grinned. "I'm not even sure what I'm gonna do after high school."

"That's 'cause you're lazy."

"Why does every keep saying that?"

"Because it's the truth."

"Whatever," Libby rolled her eyes. "So, when do you plan on marrying our good genius?"

Cindy turned away from Libby and folded her arms. "What makes you so sure Neutron and I will marry? We're not even dating...yet."

"I dunno, it's just a hunch," Libby said smirking at the 'yet' comment. "Kinda like me and Sheen, I already know I'm stuck with that doofus for life."

"Sucks to be you."

"Well at least I won't have to deal with some crazy ass inventions blowing up the house."

"Touche."

"And I can only imagine what your kids will be like."

"Libby!"

"What?" the darkskinned girl smirked. "Don't tell me you _haven't _thought about what your kids would be like, then again you are afraid of sex. You probably don't even think about the process of making babies."

"I am not scared!"

"Sure you are, you're still a virgin."

"So? I'm pretty sure I'm not the only 18-year-old virgin, I'll bet there are plenty of girls around here who haven't done it and are my age or older."

"Maybe so," Libby said. "But you're the only virgin here who looks as good as you do."

Cindy rolled her eyes. "Well, believe it or not, I have done stuffbefore." she said. "Actually, I think I've done just about everything besides actual intercourse, so I'm _not _afraid."

"Oh really," Libby raised her eyebrows in genuine surprise. "Do tell of your 'amazing' sexual adventures."

"Another time Libs," Cindy told her as the bell rang. "I've got an English project to present."

"Wait a sec!" Libby yelled as Cindy began to leave the gym. "You can't just leave me hanging like that! At least tell me something!" Cindy stopped and turned to face her friend with a sly look on her face before holding up her index and middle finger.

"Let's just say," she began to wiggle them. "Neutron knows how to use his fingers." And with that she walked out of the gym with a huge grin on her face leaving Libby with her mouth hanging open.

* * *

Jimmy let out a long breath as he sat on the bench outside of the school building, the good thing about being a student-teacher for three classes was that you get to have an automatic free period to relax, also it means you only had to take two classes. "I can't stop thinking about it," he said. "After two years of pushing it from my mind, the vivid memory of that night seems to have returned." He rubbed his large head and let out another breath.

"Cindy loves me, Vox loves me," he groaned. "And I...love them both. When I think of either one of them I feel something. Einstein, I'm such an idiot!"

Jimmy stood up and decided to take a walk, if anything to just clear his head from all of the strong memories that were returning. "We had something," he sighed. "Something special between us, I could feel it. I really loved her back then, still do. But Vox..." Jimmy stopped when he noticed a purple-haired girl sitting on the steps of the school building.

"Vox?" Jimmy walked toward her. "What are you doing out here?"

"Hello Master," Vox bowed slightly. "I was waiting for you."

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Yes but," Vox bit her lip. "I do not wish to attend school today." She began to fidget slightly and looked as if something were wrong with her. Come to think of it, Jimmy did notice that she seemed a bit paler lately.

"Something wrong?" Jimmy touched her forehead. "Are you feeling well?"

Vox's body tensed up a bit, but she nodded to him. "Yes I am doing well," she gave him a smile. "I just wish to spend some time with you, Master."

"O-Okay," Jimmy took her hand and helped her up. "I don't have another class for another hour, so let's head over to the Candy Bar and-"

"No," Vox held his hand tightly. "I wish to spend time only with _you _Master. I do not want anyone else around at the moment, just you."

"Well what are we supposed to do then?"

Vox's face went slightly pink as she covered her mouth and averted her eyes from his. "Whatever you want..." Her sudden trailing off made Jimmy blush along with her and back away slightly, however Vox didn't let him get to far as she gripped his hand even harder and pulled him closer to her.

"Please do not run," she begged. "I only wish to give you everything, Master. Why must you reject it?"

"But to go so far-"

"Is it wrong to you?" Vox demanded getting slightly angry. "Is it because I am an android and not a human? Because I was not brought into the world like a normal human? I thought you said it did not matter to you."

"It doesn't!" Jimmy told her. "Vox, you know how I am with these kinds of things. I-I guess the guys are right when they say I'm a prude..."

"Is that so?" Vox crossed her arms still looking irritated. "You aren't very prudish whenever you are with Miss Cindy."

Jimmy's body froze a bit. "W-What do you mean?"

"I know of your deep history," Vox sighed. "How intimate the two of you were two years ago. I have witnessed on more than one occasion at the sexual activities you have participated in with her, I even remember a distinct memory where she used her mouth to-"

"Whoa! That was two years ago!" Jimmy said. "Why are you bringing that up?"

"Because you _still _love her! You know it!" Vox told him getting angrier. "You won't look at anyone else besides her! Do you know how frustrating that is? I just told you that I was in love with you, and still you have yet to give me an answer. You won't even approach the topic, all you do is talk in circles to avoid it. I'm sorry, but that is one of the few things that I truly dislike about you, _Master_."

Jimmy's eyes widened in shock, this was not the first time he'd seen Vox get angry, however it was the first time she directed her anger and frustration toward him...and he couldn't blame her. "Vox," Jimmy placed a hand on the girl noticing the tears forming in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I really am a despicable person." Vox said nothing and shrugged his hand off of her shoulder, Jimmy hesitated but placed it back on her and tilted her chin upwards. "Look, I-I know how you feel right now, really I do," Jimmy said. "And you're right, I am trying to avoid the fact that you confessed to me. But it's not because I don't have any feelings for you...it's just that I'm really confused right now." He took in a breath and let it out. "Cindy also told me she loves me, it was actually a few hours after you did."

Vox's eyes shot open as she hung her head depressingly. "I see," she whispered. "I assume you two are now-"

"No," Jimmy interrupted. "We're nothing more than friends at the moment. She didn't tell me directly to my face or anything like that, but you have to understand, what Cindy and I had back in sophomore year...it's very hard to forget. And you're absolutely right, I'm still very much in love with Cindy."

"I-"

"But I think I love you too," Jimmy lurched forward and brought Vox into a strong kiss.

The android initially froze in shock, but slowly fell into the kiss, closing her eyes and placing a hand on his cheek. The longer the kiss lasted, the bolder Vox felt. Soon she found herself taking control of the kiss, her tongue found it's way into Jimmy's mouth while her right hand moved from his cheek to his chest, she rubbed it a bit before her hands snaked even lower until it rested on his lower hip.

"Master," Vox moaned slightly. "Please...I wish to...I want _you _Master, right now."

Jimmy gave Vox an incredulous look opening his mouth to reject her offer, however the sudden memory of a certain night caused him to close his mouth immediately. _Should I really pass this up again? Another chance to finally lose my virginity and get it over with? _He asked himself. _I mean, I do love Vox a lot...I'm sure of it...and it's only fair right? It'll make up for all of the time I spent with Cindy, that way they'll be even and everything will be fine. _Jimmy looked back at Vox, who had a dreamy expression on her face as well as a half-lidded gaze. When he felt her hand suddenly squeeze his left cheek, and not the one on his face, he gulped a bit and gave Vox a nod.

"O-Okay, let's go."

**A/N: Ohhh, man it was really hard for me to write that. I was thinking about making that a steamy J/N scene, but then I remembered this was a drama filled love triangle...and Vox hasn't been getting her fair share of Jimmy. I'm sorry guys. Until next time. **

**Feedback is love**

**Also, sorry about the long update process. I was in Indianapolis for my 3-on-3 basketball tournament, also the next update might be a little late because I've got to go out of town two more times (first to another county for volunteer work then to New York City for the 3-on-3 basketball finals) and I **_**really**_** apologize if I'm late again on the updates. I'll do the best I can, wish me luck! :) **


	10. Don't do this

**Chapter ten: Don't do this**

Cindy drummed her fingers on her desk finding that her mind was wandering elsewhere while the teacher talked. _What if he heard me? _She thought. _God I'm such an idiot, I shouldn't have said it. How can I even face him now after saying that? _

She looked down at her watch and let out a low growl. _I haven't seen him since our little movie date, _she blushed at the word 'date'. _Maybe he's avoiding me...or I could be avoiding him. Fuuuuck, this is too difficult to think about right now. I'll just keep my mind off Nerdtron for a while. _Cindy looked down to review her notes and turned completely red when she saw that she had been writing "I love Jimmy" all over her notebook.

"Ack!" she yelped a bit louder than she meant prompting everyone in the class to look at her.

"Are you alright Ms. Vortex?"

"Y-Yes sir, that was just a...sneeze?" The teacher rolled his eyes and returned to writing on the board while Cindy groaned to herself.

_Damn it, here we go again. _She inwardly asked herself. _This is just like before, always thinking about Jimmy, always grinning like an idiot for no reason, always writing stupid shit like this in my notebook. _She re-read over her notes before busting out a huge grin and giggling slightly, almost a second later she was back to normal and groaned again.

"So it begins," she sighed as she let her head rest on the desk. Slowly, the grin began to creep back on her face once the thought of Jimmy crossed her mind again.

_I wonder if he's thinking about me as well? _She asked herself. _Hee hee, if it's anything like sophomore year then they're probably perverted thoughts. In fact, I wouldn't put it past him to be doing something perverted right now._

* * *

Jimmy nervously sat down on his bed, nervously twiddling his thumbs. Across from him was the beautiful purple-haired female that had offered herself to him as tribute to her undying love, who was also deathly nervous. The two sat there in awkward silence occasionally trying to steal glances at one another, it wasn't until Vox quietly cleared her throat that Jimmy finally mustered up the courage to say something.

"So here we are," he said lamely. "Me, you, no one home, nice comfortable bed." He averted her gaze once more. "Y-You're still sure about this?"

"Yes, I am one hundred percent sure," Vox told him. "I apologize for my awkwardness, it's just that I never calculated that I would ever be in this situation with you, Master."

She slowly moved her shaking hands and began to unbutton her blouse to the point where Jimmy could see that she was wearing a black bra. "Vox," Jimmy moved forward and gently pushed Vox on her back. She lied there with a lustful expression on her face with her arms above her head. "I'm not entirely sure what to do, so tell me if what I'm doing doesn't feel good..."

"Master, I am already feeling good right now and you have yet to touch me," Vox smiled bringing his face down to kiss him.

When they broke the kiss, Jimmy quickly began getting to work by softly planting kisses on Vox's neck making her let out uncontrollable moans. Jimmy, feeling more confident, gently bit down on her collar and sucking on it slightly, just like Cindy used to do.

_Wait a minute, why am I thinking about Cindy right now? _Jimmy thought.

He simply shook it off as nothing and continued working on Vox. Slowly, he reached a hand up and grasped the hooks of her bra undoing them. As if he were going through one of his delicate inventions, he gently removed the bra and stared down at the hidden prize.

"Wow," he had to quickly shut his mouth to keep from drooling on her.

"M-Master..." Vox felt her face burn up with embarrassment. "Don't stare at me like that."

"My apologies, it's kinda been a while since I saw a pair," Jimmy told her truthfully. _They're kinda cute and a respectable size, _he thought. _About the same size as Cindy's...when she was 15, haha. Oh gas planets, why am I still thinking about Cindy?_

Jimmy cursed himself and looked back to Vox, who was letting out little moans as he ran his hands along various spots of her body. _Even Vox can make such sounds, her little whimper sounds are so cute, just like Cindy's...damn it! _

Vox let out a louder moan as Jimmy's hand unconsciously began to rub, she curled her toes and clenched her teeth at the overwhelming sensations she was feeling. "Master," Vox moaned once more. "Please...go lower..."

Jimmy gulped and nodded slightly, while it had certainly been a while since he'd fondled breasts, he'd done it on more than one occasion. However, he'd only seen and touched _that place _only one time in his entire life, he was confident that he knew what he was doing but that didn't change the panicking feeling he had in his chest right now. _Hang on, panicking? Why would I be panicking? _Jimmy thought as he began to pull down Vox's pants. _I'm just nervous, I've only gotten this far once before. _

He looked down at Vox, who lied there in nothing but panties, and gave her a determined look. He reached for the underwear, but was stopped when Vox grabbed his wrist. "Eh? Something wrong?" he asked her.

"Not at all," Vox told him. "I just do not want to be the only one who's serviced."

"Say wh-"

Before Jimmy could finish his sentence, he was literally flipped over on his back with Vox now hovering on top of him. "It is my turn to service you, Master." she told him with a newfound confident tone. Jimmy was about to say something, but it only came out as a groan when he felt her hand squeeze him.

"Cindy..." Jimmy groaned unconsciously.

It didn't take but a nanosecond for him to realize what he'd just said, or rather moaned, as well as Vox immediately sitting up and giving him a shocked and hurt look. "What did you just say?"

_Oh crap..._

* * *

"Damn it," Cindy closed the door to the chemistry lab. "He's not here either, just where the hell is that bighead moron?" She looked down at the two boxes she was carrying. "I was actually looking forward to eating lunch with him, I even went through the trouble of making him something." She sighed and made her way to the cafeteria, where her friends were already sitting.

"Hey," Cindy asked sitting down. "Have any of you seen Jimmy anywhere?"

"Not since this morning," Libby admitted. "Why?"

"No reason," Cindy lied. "What about you guys?"

Sheen, Butch and Carl shook their heads making Cindy sigh in disappointment. "Well, there's a wasted night in the kitchen," she groaned. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Vox around either." That last sentence she said suddenly made Cindy's mind click. "You don't think-"

"Easy girl," Betty interrupted. "Let's not jump to conclusions now, I'm sure Jimmy and Vox are somewhere around here. Maybe they got held up."

"Jimmy and Vox? Those two left." came Nick's voice all the sudden as he sat at the table.

"What?"

"Yeah, they left at about ten or something, right in Jimmy's hovercar."

"Nick! Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I follow the bro code." Nick said simply. "And rule #1 of the bro code is, never cock block a bro when he's about to get some...oh I should not have said that."

"Damn it Nick," Betty groaned. "You are such an-"

The sound of something being dropped to the floor and running footsteps interrupted Betty, everyone looked to see Cindy bolting out of the door as fast as she possibly could. "Oh boy," Libby said. "This is definitely not going be good."

Cindy rushed out of the school doors and hurriedly searched for her parked car in the lot. "No, no, no, no!" she growled once she reached her car. "Calm down Cindy, it's not what you think. There's no way Jimmy would actually go through with it." She flung her door open and climbed in. "There's just no possible way he'd actually do it with her, it's Jimmy after all, he can resist temptation, I know this from first hand experience."

As Cindy started her car, something in the back of her head asked; _What if he actually did it? What if he really had sex with her? _Cindy bit her lip and clenched the steering wheel as hard as she could.

"If he even dares to do something like that," she said through clenched teeth. "I'll...I'll..." Cindy trailed off right there, for some reason she couldn't think of a plausible threat, she couldn't think of any way to get back at him if he'd really gone through with it. That's when it hit her, and the realization almost made her run off the road.

"I...I really don't know what I'd do..."

* * *

"What did you say, Master?" Vox glared down at Jimmy.

"V-Vox I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Do you mean to tell me that this entire time," Vox's anger was clearly beginning to rise. "This entire time you've been thinking about _her_?"

"No it's not like that," Jimmy protested as Vox began to get off him. "Vox, listen to me! It's not like that at all-"

"Then please explain why you were calling _her _name while _I _was trying to pleasure you?" Yep, Vox was definitely getting angrier. "You really were thinking about _her _weren't you?" She clenched her fists. "This is exactly what I was talking about earlier! She's all you think about! Even when someone else is trying to copulate with you_, _your mind wanders right back to that...that..._bitch_."

Jimmy flinched at Vox's first swear, he reached out to touch her but she roughly slapped his hand away and glared down at him. "Please...don't..." tears began to fall down her eyes. "Just leave me be, Master. If she's what you really want, I won't stand in your way."

"Vox, please," Jimmy gently grabbed her shoulder, Vox tried to shake it off but his grip tightened as he pushed her on her back so that he could look into her eyes which were streaming with salty tears.

"Let me-"

"I don't want to hear anything else, Master," Vox said. "You'll just say the same thing over and over again, and I'll believe you and pretend that everything's alright, and then you'll just do something like this all over again. I can't take it anymore, I don't want to hear anything else you say."

Jimmy felt his heart drop at the sight of his very dear friend sobbing before him. He didn't know what to do in this situation, it seemed like he never knew what to do these days. He can build a rocket ship, solve the hardest arithmetical problems in his sleep, and travel back in time; but can't seem to figure out something that he once thought was so trivial. And what's worse is, he was feeling so guilty right now. None of this felt right to him, at all.

"If I can't say anything," Jimmy began still feeling uneasy. "Maybe I can..."

He began to lean forward to kiss her, however he stopped when he heard his front door swing open and slam against the wall. Jimmy quickly whipped his head around thinking it was his mother or, Newton forbid, his sister. However, when he saw that it was neither of them he felt a slight feeling of relief, then a feeling of terror when he realized how it really was. There, standing frozen in place with her emerald eyes wide open in shock, was Cindy. She looked panicked, out of breath, and royally pissed off to the max. Her hand was clenching the golden doorknob so hard that Jimmy could have sworn he heard it crack, when she took a small step forward he literally jumped out of the bed and landed on the floor.

"C-Cindy!" Jimmy cried. "What are you doing here?"

The blonde karate expert said nothing, she was remained in the same position with the same expression, the only movement were from her eyes as they were darting back and forth from Jimmy to Vox, who had decided to cover her bare chest with Jimmy's pillow.

"Jimmy mother-fucking Neutron..." Cindy began taking another step. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Cindy let me-"

"Answer me!"

The genius opened his mouth to defend himself once more, but knew it was futile and sighed hanging his head in shame. "Yes..."

"You!" Cindy slammed her fist against the wall. "You...you..."

Jimmy shut his eyes and braced himself for the inevitable attack; however, the room fell silent and he felt nothing. No uppercut, no eye gouge, no spin kick, nothing. Why was that? His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of what appeared to be a girl sniffling, slowly, he opened his eyes and saw Cindy standing in the same spot she was looking down at him and...crying?

"You...bastard," Cindy choked behind the tears. "You goddamn bastard..."

Jimmy was simply stunned by this reaction, and rightfully so. Never in his life had he'd witnessed Cynthia Aurora Vortex shed tears, not when she busted her knee from falling out of Jimmy's rocket, not when her dog Humphrey died, not even when her mother and father divorced a few years back. It sounded dumb, but over the years Jimmy didn't think Cindy was capable of crying, yet here she was practically sobbing in front of him.

"Cindy-"

He didn't get to say more because, in a flash, she was already running down the stairs and out his door. On instinct, Jimmy jumped up and ran to catch her, but was held back when a hand grabbed his wrist. "Master, I beg of you," Vox, who still had tears in her eyes, spoke. "If you truly share my feelings, don't go after her. Stay here and make love to me..."

Jimmy looked into Vox's pleading eyes, and almost gave in, however the image of his long time rival crying before him resurfaced in his mind and almost as fast as Cindy had, he ran out of his room. More tears streamed from the android's eyes and she buried her face into the pillow, loudly sobbing.

Outside of the Neutron home, Jimmy ran to Cindy's house and loudly banged on her door yelling "Cindy! Cindy please come out! You have to listen to me!" He groaned loudly when he didn't hear a sound, he looked up to Cindy's window and saw that it was slightly open a bit.

"Well, this is as good a time as any to use the Neutron Anti-Gravity sneakers," Jimmy sighed clicking a button on his belt. He began to hover slowly at first, trying to maintain his balance before the speed began to increase. "Uh oh," he groaned as his shoes started spiraling out of control flinging him around in the air. He slammed against Cindy's house a few times before being thrust into the window almost hard enough to fall through it.

"Ow..." he groaned looking into the window.

There he saw the person he was looking for on her bed facing away from him. "Cin-"

"Go away Neutron!" Cindy growled not bothering to look in his direction.

"Please Cindy," Jimmy begged. "At least allow me to explain myself."

"You already did. You and your doll were getting it on, sorry for interrupting."

"She's not a...damn it Cindy look at me." Jimmy opened the window and was about to climb in, but was struck in the face with an alarm clock which nearly almost made him lose his balance. "Hey! I could have fallen and broken my neck!"

"An ideal situation." Cindy was now facing him, her eyes looked tear-stained, but her expression was one of fury. "Leave."

"No."

"I said-"

"I know what you said, but I'm not going anywhere until we discuss this."

Cindy clenched her teeth ready to yell more, but lost all resolve when she saw the determined look in Jimmy's eyes. "Two minutes, now talk." Jimmy readied to climb into the window but stopped when Cindy blocked his path. "I said talk, not come in."

The boy genius sighed in defeat. "Look, I'm really sorry. What you saw in there _was _indeed Vox and I...fooling around."

"Gee, is that so?"

"_But_, we didn't go all the way," he told her. "I never even got undressed, the farthest we got was a bit of chest and groin groping but nothing more."

"She touched your...exactly how is this supposed to make me feel any less angry?"

"I honestly don't know," Jimmy told her. "But when I saw you crying-"

"I wasn't crying!" Cindy interrupted. "I was...um...sweating!"

"From your eyes?"

"Yeah, it happens. Ask Buford."

"Cindy..."

"I _definitely _wasn't crying over the situation," Cindy let out a fake laugh. "I mean, why would I care who you screw with? Why would that drive me to tears? Come on now, you sound real stupid."

Jimmy couldn't take this anymore, he was not about to have a repeat of what happened sophomore year. "Enough," he said. "Enough with the lies Cindy, it's time the truth came out. From both of us." He took in a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "I love-"

"Don't!" Cindy covered her ears. "Don't you dare say those three accursed words again Neutron! I won't have it!"

"Listen to me!"

"No you listen to me, Dweebtron! This," she motioned between the two of them. "Can never be love. Ever."

"You can't fool me, I know how you _really _feel about us."

"I don't feel anything," Cindy growled. "Your two minutes are up, now get the hell out of my life forev-"

Cindy was silenced when Jimmy leaned forward and gave her a small kiss on her lips. "Don't do this again, don't shut me out," Jimmy pleaded. "I love you. I still do, even after what happened two years ago. The whole time I was with Vox, I was imagining you. You have to believe me Cindy."

This. This is what felt right to him. The huge wave of emotions currently flowing through him, the extreme pounding of his chest, and the strong _longing _he felt towards her.

"God damn it," Cindy cursed, her head hanging. "Fuck...I...I can't do this..." She looked into Jimmy's eyes with a sad, apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry Jimmy, I just can't do it."

And with that, she roughly pushed him away from her window and slammed his shut making sure to close to curtains as well. Jimmy finally lost his balance, and fell backwards into a nearby bush, the sound of something cracking made the boy genius howl in both pain and sorrow.

**A/N: I am seriously ashamed of myself for taking this long to update. Yeah I've been in another county and packing for New York, but that is no excuse to being THIS late on an update. Readers, can you find it in your heart to forgive me for the late update...and the terrible ending to this chapter? Until next time**

**Feedback is love**


	11. Confrontation

**Chapter eleven: Confrontation**

Terrible. That's how Libby described the current atmosphere at their table during lunch, completely and utterly terrible. If someone were to walk in you'd think someone important had died recently. And what's worse was, it seemed as if everyone had someone divided into two parts. On one side sat Britney, Nick, Sheen and Jimmy; and on the other sat Carl, Betty, Cindy and herself.

Libby found herself thinking about how this even happened, one moment Jimmy comes to school, arm in a cast and looking rather depressed. In an instant, everyone rushed to him with a million questions, all of which were answered in a dead zombie-like tone. Two minutes later, in comes Cindy, with the same kind of demeanor as the boy genius, she too is also heckled by her friends except their questions were answered in a more angry and defensive tone. Two stories were told, two sides were taken, and now here they were, two weeks later and eight friends taking different sides on an issue that should have been solved years ago.

"This is too complicated," Libby sighed shaking her head after the bell telling them to go back to class rang. "Seriously, how in the hell did we end up in this situation?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Cindy simply said as she dug through her locker. "It's not my problem."

"Really? That's _all _you have to say?" Libby folded her arms and sighed. "Cindy, we have to talk about this eventually."

"What's there to talk about? I already told you the whole story," Cindy slammed her locker shut. "So let's just drop it."

"He told you he loves you, and you push him out of the window?" Libby asked. "That's not really the reaction I was expecting."

"I'm serious Libby, drop it." Cindy growled. "It's over. Everything, including our friendship, between he and I are over. We're going to graduate in three weeks and after that it's bye-bye Neutron forever."

And with that Cindy turned on a heel and left to her next class leaving Libby there to shake her head. "Sorry Cindy, but this is far from over," she said. "Even if I have to risk getting my face pummeled by you, I'm gonna have to give you a hard shove towards happiness."

* * *

Jimmy lifelessly sat in his desk and stared down at his lap as his class went about their studying, he made no sudden sounds nor any movements, all he did was sit there like a mannequin.

_Cindy...Vox, _he thought. _I hurt both of them so badly, now neither of them want anything to do with me anymore. _

Cindy had caused enough pain, both physically and emotionally, when she flat out rejected him for the _second _time. However, his return home was almost as bad if not even worse. The look on Vox's face when he tried to approached her made him feel as if she drove a sword through his chest. She avoided him as if he were a contagious disease, she wouldn't make eye contact with him nor speak to him. Basically, she treated him as if he weren't there, and rightfully e trash was the following night when he heard the sounds of Vox quietly crying in the guestroom that happened to be right next to his. After all the near-death experiences, arguments with friends, and even almost seeing his loved ones die...he had to say that these past two weeks were the worst of his entire life.

_I screwed up, _he thought feeling his eyes water over for the umpteenth time that day. _I want to make this right...I HAVE to make this right. I just need one chance. _

Jimmy was taken from his thoughts at the sound of the final school bell ringing, as the students hurried out of the class talking about upcoming events such as the prom, Jimmy sighed and gathered his things ready to head back home and sulk once more.

"Hey," Betty's sudden entrance made Jimmy jump slightly. "How are you holding up?"

"Take a good look," Jimmy turned to her and noticed that Britney was there as well. "Oh Einstein, please tell me this isn't something like an intervention."

"Well, no not really," Jimmy rolled his eyes when he saw Libby also step into the room. "Don't give me that look, Neutron. We're here to help."

"Whatever," Jimmy sat back down in his seat as the three girls crowded him.

"Look, while we may have different views on who's at fault here," Betty looked at Britney then turned back to Jimmy. "There's one thing we _can _agree on, you and Cindy need each other."

Jimmy pondered saying that he didn't need anyone, but he knew that was false, he really did need Cindy. And not as a friend, he didn't want to be _just _her friend...but he also knew he needed someone else in his life as well. "We know," Libby told him as if she were reading his thoughts. "This isn't only about you and Cindy, we want to help you out with Vox as well."

Both Betty and Britney gave Jimmy reassuring smiles, however Libby remained with a serious expression on her face. "But first thing's first," she began. "I know you and Cindy have your own little secrets, secrets that she didn't even tell _me _about. And while I respect my best friend's privacy, this is the one time I have to go against that nature."

She sat down in one of the nearby chairs and crossed her legs, Jimmy had to admit, he was quite shocked at Libby's dead serious behavior. He was too used to the music loving, outspoken, lazy girl that spent most of her time calming down Sheen.

"Let me guess," Jimmy began. "You three want to know what happened at the end of sophomore year?" The three nods caused Jimmy to groan slightly. "Why aren't you pestering Cindy about this?"

"Come on now," Betty chuckled. "We both know that talking to Cindy about these things is like talking to a brick wall."

"Besides, we want to hear your feelings on the situation," Britney added. "So talk."

Jimmy looked at the three of them, took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Fine," Jimmy caved in. "I'll tell you what happened."

* * *

Cindy blew out a large puff of smoke and let her head fall back on her car seat. "Three weeks," she said to herself bringing the cigarette back to her lips. "In three weeks I won't see him ever again."

_And that's a good thing. _She thought. _No more bullying, no more confusion, no more pain. After this, I can finally get on with my Neutron-free life. _

"Yup," she blew out another puff of smoke. "I think I'll move to Paris for a while, and become the best actress ever. Marry a sexy french guy, have a few kids, move back to America, and start my political career. Sounds like a heavenly future indeed."

She looked at her glove box and opened it pulling out a small black box. She opened it and revealed the large shiny pearl Jimmy had given to her seven years ago, it made her heart skip a beat just from looking at it. "Jimmy," she sighed. "He'll have an amazing life too without me, right? The guy's the smartest person on the planet, he'll be at the top in no time at all. And he'll forget all about me..." She stared at the pearl and bit her lip. "So maybe I should really get rid of this dumb old thing, it'll do nothing but hinder me for the rest of my life if I keep it."

The mere thought of tossing that pearl in the nearest sewer made a single tear fall from her eye, wiping it quickly she closed the box and chuckled. "I'm pathetic, I can't even do this one simple thing, how the hell am I supposed to get over Neutron?" _I'm not, duh. _She cursed herself and finished off the cigarette, tossing it outside of the window.

"Fuck, I'm such an idiot!" she yelled. "What the hell is wrong with me? I _finally _accept the truth that I'm completely and utterly in love with Dweebtron, then the moment he clarifies his feelings toward me, I push him out of a window? He broke his arm because of me! What kind of sadistic psycho-bitch am I?" She thought about getting another smoke, but shook her head and decided to step out of her car and take a walk around the school.

"Why can't that idiot just give up on me?" she growled to herself. "I mean, yeah it's not everyday you find someone as beautiful, talented and smart like me...but not even I'm worth all the trouble."

She sighed and saw that his hovercar was still parked, meaning he hadn't left school yet. _Maybe I should at least apologize, _she thought. _Set everything right, before I leave him forever. _

Cindy shook her head of the thought and continued walking onward until she came upon the school steps and saw a familiar purple-haired girl sitting there, looking depressed. "Vox?" Cindy arched an eyebrow. "What's she doing still here...and not with Jimmy."

She slowly approached the android, who was curled up into a fetal position and burying her head in her arms, unable to figure out what to say. "Miss Cindy," Vox spoke before Cindy could, she rose her head and looked at her. "I was waiting for you."

"Me? What do you want with me?" Cindy demanded a little harsher than she meant. "You're not waiting for your _Master_?"

"I haven't spoken to Master in two weeks," Vox sighed. "I feel so bad, he has been doing nothing but sulking around. I don't even have the right to refer to him as my Master anymore."

She looked up at Cindy with a sad expression on her face, her blue eyes looked over Cindy's entire body as she let out a lighthearted chuckle. "I guess, physically, you really are better than me. I can see why Master can't stop thinking about you." Cindy blushed slightly and averted Vox's hard stare. "However, I still cannot fathom why he would ever hold such strong feelings for you for such a long period of time."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that while you are not lacking in beauty," Vox spoke. "You have many other terrible qualities. Such as your rudeness, or violent behavior, or your extreme envy."

"Well you-"

"And you are also very ignorant, and stubborn, and brash, and very very conceited." Cindy gritted her teeth and clenched her fist ready to punch Vox's lights out, however, upon seeing the android's sad expression get even sadder, an extreme amount of guilt traveled through her body.

"It really isn't fair," Vox said as her eyes welled up. "For someone such as yourself to even exist in this world is unfair. You get what you want handed to you on a silver platter, despite your imperfections, yet here I am clawing for what I've wanted for years...only to have it ripped away from me by you of all people."

Vox hung her head in an effort to hide the tears that were slowly falling as Cindy stood there with a shocked expression on her face. While she knew Vox had interest in Jimmy, she never took into account just how serious she was. That's how she'd always been, never thinking about anyone but herself, she'd always thought that she was the only person in the world that held that much affection for the genius, yet for the first time she might have found someone who was just as serious, if not more, than she was.

_Am I really feeling sorry for her? _Cindy asked herself as she took a seat next to the crying android. _Damn it Cindy Vortex, you've gone too soft. All's fair in love and war...right? _

"Look," Cindy said. "I know how you feel right now, at one point and time, I felt like I was kinda in the same position as you." Cindy cursed herself for what she was about to reveal to Vox. "I'm not sure if you remember, but a while back, Jimmy had the big serious crush on Betty Quinlan."

"Yes, I remember," Vox told Cindy giving a small smile. "It was rather pathetic..."

"Yes it was," Cindy smirked. "It's no surprise that I was really angry with him, I mean come on, he drooled every time he looked at her, it was nauseating. But that's not the only way I felt about it." Cindy looked down and stared at her hands that were in her lap. "I felt so inferior to Betty, I thought she was so perfect," she continued. "She was pretty, nice, and _everyone_ loved her. And right around the time I actually started to take interest in Jimmy, _he _just had to go and fall for her as well. When Jimmy had first moved here, he took almost everything from me that I worked for, my place in the class ranking, my spotlight, he just stole my thunder completely. It was natural for me to loathe and bully him as I did, just as it was natural for me to hate Betty for trying to take away the boy who had taken everything from me...including my heart."

Cindy turned towards Vox who had a surprised look on her face. "Honestly, sometimes I don't think I deserve anything I have. My looks, my brains, I just feel like all of it was all given to the wrong human being. I know I definitely don't deserve Jimmy's affection, or his loyalty to that affection, not for all the things I've said and done to him. That's why I had to reject him when he confessed to me..."

"Wait what?" Vox perked up and looked at Cindy incredulously. "You _rejected _him?"

"Yup," Cindy said. "So it's all good now, he's all yours V-"

SLAP!

In a flash, Vox's hand connected roughly with Cindy's cheek leaving a large red bruise on her skin. "Ow! What the fuck?"

"You bitch," Vox growled as she got to her feet. "Are you telling me that Master actually told you that he loved you, truly loved _you_, and you rejected him? I'd thought it was me that made Master feel depressed, but now I see that it's _your _fault."

"Damn it, I'm trying to do the right thing here!" Cindy yelled standing with Vox.

"By what? Running away?"

"I'm not running! I'm just giving him someone he deserves!"

POW!

This time, instead of a slap, Vox's fist connected with Cindy's cheek. "I do not want him given to me!" she said. "If he wants to be with me, I want him to have _chosen _me because he loves me, not as a last resort because the one he truly loves is too afraid to be with him!"

"You fucking slut," Cindy growled punching Vox back in the face. "Don't fuck with me! You don't know anything!"

"I know that you're afraid Vortex!" Vox said giving Cindy another punch, this one in the nose. "You're afraid to accept his love! _Your _love!" Another punch. "You're afraid of getting hurt so you're just going to hurt everyone else!"

Cindy wiped the blood from her nose and glared at her. "Fuck you!" And with that, she tackled the android off the steps and began to physically fight with her on the concrete pavement. As the two were trading hard blows, pulling hair and clawing one another, four boys saw them and rushed to the scene grabbing the two girls and pulling them apart.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Nick said as he held on tight to Vox's waist and Sheen held her wrists to keep her from swinging anymore. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Get the fuck off me, Wheezer!" Cindy yelled as both Carl and Butch held back the raging blonde while she tried to make her way back to Vox. "This goddamned doll needs to be taught a lesson!"

"No, it is you that needs to learn something. Stop being such a coward, Miss Cindy!" Vox shot back spitting blood onto the ground. "You're doing nothing but hurting him! You think he's better off with me? Fine then, I'll take him, and I'll do everything I can to make him forget about the selfish coward standing before me. But I promise you it will solve nothing for you, because every night for the rest of your life you'll feel the true pain of your actions, of not having him right next to you, believe me I know how it will feel. "

Cindy glared at Vox and snarled before shrugging off both boys off and storming back toward her car muttering curse words under her breath. "You gonna be alright Robo-girl?" Nick asked Vox who nodded as he let her go. "Dude, I can't believe you actually went a round with Cindy Vortex."

"She was being a fool," Vox spoke. "Someone has to knock some sense into that damn girl."

"Haha! Wait until Jimmy hears about this! He's gonna flip!" Sheen laughed as the boys began to leave the parking lot. Vox let out a long breath and relaxed her body.

"Three weeks," she said looking at her hands. "That's all that I have left, I have to at least try to rectify everything I've done wrong before then." She then felt a stinging pain in her left eye and clutched it.

"Ow...that girl can really punch."

**A/N: Everyone loves a good catfight, especially when it's to knock some sense into someone. And as you can all guess, the end is in sight, just a few chapters away. :( Anyway, hope you all enjoy the rest of the story. Until next time.**

**Feedback is love**


	12. Accepting love

**Chapter twelve: Accepting love**

Jimmy was nervous. Not talking to NASA nervous, or going on a secret mission nervous, no he was Cindy Vortex nervous. And that was the worse kind of nervous he could be, especially at this moment. He gave a quick glance towards around the block, making sure no one was out to see where he was headed, taking in a gulp he turned back towards the door and knocked on it loud enough for someone to hear.

_Holy Heisenberg, _he thought twiddling his thumbs. _She actually wants to...do it? I mean, yeah we've done a lot already but still...to go so far. _

Again he looked around nervously before the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs made him freeze up. _She says she's ready, _Jimmy continued to himself. _But am I ready to take this huge step in our relationship? _

The word relationship remained in Jimmy's mind for a few more seconds, what kind of relationship were they even in? Cindy already told them she wasn't 'in love', so exactly what were they even doing? Just fooling around to satisfy their hormones? That sounded more along the lines of 'friends with benefits', and that wasn't what Jimmy wanted with her, he wanted so much more than that. _It's becoming pretty apparent that I'm in love with Cindy, _he thought. _Which, when you think about it, isn't at all surprising. After all we've been through, it'd be crazy _not _to be in love with her. _Once again, he found himself looking around the street, only this time he was grinning slightly. _All that's left to do is tell her, and tonight is the perfect chance. _

Perfect it was. They'd be giving themselves to each other for the first time tonight, what better moment than that to confess to the girl you've had strong feelings for? It was all going to be perfect. Finally the door opened and Jimmy's smile grew bigger as his long time 'rival' stood in front of him. He took in her choice of clothing, small white t-shirt that showed her stomach and underwear. The nervousness was back as Jimmy stared at the almost nude blushing blonde girl before him.

"Right on time," she told him, her face slightly red. "I hope you showered before coming here."

"O-Of course." Jimmy also felt a blush creep up on his face. "By the way, um, I brought some...protection, in case you were wondering."

Cindy's blush got deeper as she turned away from him. "Y-Yeah, we definitely need that..." She stepped aside. "You can come in now."

Jimmy nodded and stepped into the Vortex household, now that he thought about it, this was the first time he was in a different room besides Cindy's. "Upstairs," Cindy ordered obviously trying to keep her composure. "Sit on the bed, _don't _touch anything until I get in there."

Jimmy could only give a hurried nod as he scrambled up the stairs and into Cindy's room. He sat down on her comfortable fluffy bed and nervously started twiddling her thumbs again. _This is where Cindy sleeps, _he thought to himself. _Right on this bed...barely wearing any clothes. _Jimmy looked down at her large pillow, flopping on her bed and burying his face in it while making sure to take a long wiff. "Ahh, smells just like Cindy," he sighed to himself. "That sweet tantalizing scent." He took another big wiff before he heard a small giggling noise behind him.

"Glad that my smell is to your liking, Neutron." Cindy, who still looked a bit red, smirked.

"Uhh, is there a chance you'll forget that happened?"

"Not on your life," Cindy smirked before plopping down next to him. "So...best we get started now."

"Mmhm."

The two didn't make any movements for a while, just sitting there staring at each other, waiting for one of them to make the first move. "J-Jimmy, maybe we should just start like we normally do," Cindy suggested.

The boy genius nodded and brought a hand up to her cheek, he stared at her for a few seconds before leaning in and bringing his lips to hers. It was a simple little kiss at first, but as the seconds went on it began to evolve, and as it did the two teenagers started getting more physical with each other. Eventually, tongues were added into the mix soon followed by female moans that filled the otherwise silent room. Hands from both parties rubbed and squeezed various parts of the body while clothing was being tossed aside and virtually forgotten.

"Whoa," Jimmy's eyes were now staring dead at the only part of Cindy he'd never ever seen before in his life. "Um...c-can I touch it?"

"Please do..." Cindy practically begged spreading her legs slightly.

Jimmy never thought he'd see Cindy writhe so much while making noises that got him extremely aroused. The feeling on Jimmy's fingers was like nothing he'd ever felt before, it amazed and intrigued him as if he were dealing with one of his own experiments or inventions. "D-Damn it Jimmy, stop teasing me," Cindy moaned arching her back a bit. "Fuck...I can't hold back anymore...Jimmy, I want it now..."

Jimmy watched her toes curl as she started writhing more, he then took in a breath and stopped touching her, realizing that the moment of truth was upon them. "O-Okay," he said crawling over top of her. "Um, how do I go about this?"

Cindy let out a low growl and rolled her eyes impatiently. "God damn it Jimmy, it's not rocket science," she told him. "Penis goes into vagina, that's all there is to it."

Jimmy chuckled, feeling slightly embarrassed, and got into a more comfortable position. _This is it, _he thought to himself. _All I have to do is move slightly and hello to manhood. _

"I can't believe we're really doing this," Jimmy said with a happy smile on his face. "I love you so much Cindy."

Cindy's eyes shot wide open after hearing Jimmy's confession. "W-What did you say?"

"I-I love you," Jimmy repeated in a lot more reserved tone. "I have for a while now, we've spent so much time together it's all I know now." He leaned forward and gave her a loving kiss on her mouth, he waited for her to kiss back but she just remained there frozen in place like a statue. "Cindy? Is something wrong?"

"You're serious..." Cindy covered her face with her hand and started chuckling. The chuckling turned into laughter, and not the 'I'm so happy' laughter, no this sounded like some kind of sick sadistic laughter, one that kind of startled the boy genius.

"UN-fucking-believable." Cindy laughed. "You really are serious? You've just all the sudden _magically _fallen in love with me of all people? You're really something ya know. What happened to your dream-girl Betty?"

Jimmy was rather confused right now, this is definitely not how he expected his long and thought out confession to go. "Cindy, you know I don't like Betty like that anymore," he told her. "What's the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with me? What the hell's the matter with _you_?" Cindy shot back. "I'm not the one who's interrupting what was supposed to be a good time with some crazy talk about love."

"It's not crazy talk!" Jimmy glared at her. "Cindy, this is the honest-to-Einstein truth! I didn't understand it myself at first, but every time I'm with you m-my heart starts to beat at much faster, I-I tend to sweat more than average, and I can't even enunciate my words properly."

"Sounds like you're crazy to me," Cindy mumbled. "I just wanted this to be strictly no strings attached, but you just _had_ to go and ruin it."

"I thought you said you liked me."

"Yeah, I'm _attracted _to you," Cindy let out another sadistic laugh. "But I'm not in love with you or something silly like that, didn't we already have this conversation about 'love'?" Cindy started laughing again making Jimmy's anger begin to boil. He knew she could be mean at times, sometimes even down right cruel, but he'd always dismissed it as something harmless, it was just her personality. Not this time, no, she was being downright _evil _this time.

"Anyway," Cindy wiped a tear from her eye. "Let's just get back to...Neutron what are you doing?"

"Going home," Jimmy spat.

"Aw come on," Cindy giggled. "Don't be a poor sport, we can still have fun."

Jimmy didn't say anything, just pulled his pants back on and grabbed the rest of his clothes. Before he could head to the door he felt Cindy snake her arms around his waist and press her naked body against his back. "Awww, did I hurt your feelings?" she joked stroking his cheek. "I'm sorry, let me make it up to y-"

"Don't touch me."

"Neutron, you're being really unreasonable right now..."

"I said get off!" He ripped Cindy's arms off his waist and turned to look at her.

"What the...what crawled up your ass?!" The bitchy Cindy was back now.

"Are you serious right now? You just...!" Jimmy shook his head. "You know what? Fuck you Cindy. Just...fuck you."

"Jimmy I-"

"You stay away from me," Jimmy quickly wiped the tears that were threatening to come down his face. "I don't want you anywhere near me, ever."

"Fine!" Cindy yelled after him as he stormed out of the room. "You don't wanna do it with me? Screw you then! I'll find someone else, Nerdtron! It's your loss!"

Jimmy just kept on walking until he reached the front of his house, he thought about going in but decided against it when he felt a few tears roll down his eyes. "Fuck," he growled covering his eyes with his hand. "Fuck!"

* * *

Jimmy sighed and leaned back in his chair propping his feet on the desk. "That's pretty much how it happened," he told the three girls in front of him. "Ha, I can't believe I actually cried that night." Jimmy turned to look at them and was surprised to see Betty and Britney sniffling and wiping their tears away with a hankerchief.

"Oh Jimmy, that's so sad!" Britney wailed.

"I'm on your side now!" Betty told him.

Libby, making sure to wipe the small tear in one of her eyes, shook her head and stood up. "Wow," she spoke. "I'll admit, I was kinda half expecting it to be another petty argument. Cindy may be like a sister to me, but damn I didn't think she was capable of that. What a bitch..."

"And it's so obvious that she loved you," Betty spoke once she'd cleared all her tears. "I mean, Cindy's kinda harsh sometimes but I've seen her reject guys before and she's never been that cruel. She was definitely hiding something."

"Well, I didn't know that at the time," Jimmy grinned to himself. "I actually hated her for quite a bit after that night, if I knew the truth like I do now, I never would have given up in the first place."

"So you're not giving up? Even now?"

"Of course not," Jimmy smirked. "This time I'm going to keep trying, even if I have to do it for the rest of my life."

Libby gave a broad smile nodded, standing up straight. "Alright, now that we know what happened," she began. "It's time we put the plan in action."

"You have a plan?"

"Yup," Britney piped up handing him an envelope. "This is part of it."

Jimmy arched an eyebrow in confusion and tore open the envelope, revealing two tickets that had 'Retroville High School Senior Prom' on it.

"Prom tickets?" Jimmy asked incredulously. He hadn't really been planning on going, mainly because he had no one to go with. "I thought these were already sold out."

"Come on Jimmy, we're on the Student Council," Betty laughed. "We can get whatever we want, whenever we want it. Getting extra tickets was a snap."

"So you want me to ask Cindy to the prom?"

"Nope, Cindy has to be there regardless, being president and all." Libby explained. "Those tickets are for you and Vox."

"Wha?" Jimmy looked at the three girls. "So I'm supposed to go to the prom with Vox but try to get Cindy to admit she's in love with me? Isn't this what got me in trouble in the first place?"

"It's not what you think, Master." suddenly hearing Vox's voice made Jimmy startled Jimmy.

"Vox? H-How long have you been there?" Jimmy took a closer look at her. "And what in Newton's name happened to your face?!"

"I assume she had a 'talk' with Cindy, am I right?" Britney asked to which Vox chuckled slightly.

"Yes we talked for a bit," she admitted. "Then I ended up slapping her in the face and this is the result of that."

"I told you it was a bad idea to 'talk' to her," Libby spoke. "Especially by yourself."

"That girl," Betty sighed digging in her purse for some bandages. "Why does she have to be so violent?"

"It is alright," Vox assured the others. "I believe that confrontation was necessary, for the both of us. It allowed me to relieve all of my pent up anger I had toward her, and I'm sure she felt the same. Besides, I believe I put up a good fight, I am not the only one who looks this way after all."

"You go girl."

Jimmy took the bandages from Betty and began to tend to the cuts and bruises on her face. "You shouldn't go around picking fights," Jimmy told her sternly. "Especially with the likes of Cindy."

"I apologize Master..."

"It's alright, Vox."

"No, you do not understand." Vox said. "I'm not apologizing for what just happened, I mean everything that I have done so far. I-"

"Enough," Jimmy told her kindly. "You don't need to apologize, if anything it's me that should be on my knees right now, begging for your forgiveness. I led you on like that because of my selfishness, because I was afraid to lose one of you. So I don't want you to apologize to me, and I don't expect you to really forgive what I did."

Vox smiled and brought her hand to her creators cheek, stroking it softly. "Of course I forgive you," she told him. "If I hadn't, I would not be here willing to help you rebuild your relations with Miss Cindy." Jimmy smiled back and pulled her into a strong friendly hug.

"Alright, that's enough making up, we'll end up being here all day," Libby clapped her hands together. "Don't we have something to go over?"

"Right, your plan," Jimmy spoke. "Mind informing me in on it, since I'm the only one that doesn't know."

"Alright, don't be impatient," Libby smirked and pulled up a chair. "It's a real simple and easy plan...that may end with Cindy hating all of us forever."

Jimmy nodded understandingly. "I'm all ears."

* * *

"Fuuuuuck!"

"Cynthia, would you please stop your squirming? You're only making it worse, and watch your mouth young lady."

"Well if you were a little gentler, Mother, then I wouldn't move so much. Ow! God damn it!"

"Cynthia!"

"Sorry."

Sasha Vortex rolled her eyes and continued dabbing the cotton ball on her cut lip. "Cynthia Aurora Vortex, I just don't understand you sometimes," she spoke. "I had thought we moved past this 'fighting' phase of yours."

"Well she started it." Cindy whined like a toddler. "She hit me first, twice."

"I don't care who started it," Sasha spoke as if she were talking to a child. "You are an eighteen-year-old woman, and a Vortex at that, unless you are in one of your martial arts matches, you should not be fighting with anyone. God, just look at your face, this is almost as bad as the time that girl chipped your t-"

"Let's not bring that back up again," Cindy rolled her eyes. "I won't get into any fights anymore, Mother."

"That's what you said last time," Sasha sighed. "At least tell me you weren't fighting over something frivolous, like a boy."

Cindy nervously laughed. "W-Well about that..."

"Oh for heaven's sake, Cynthia," Sasha shook her head. "What's the use in fighting over that Neutron boy when you should know by now that he's already yours? I swear, I have no idea where you get that jealousy trait of yours from."

"Hey! I just...wait, how did you know it was Neutron?"

"Who doesn't?" Sasha asked. "Honestly, by now the whole town is just waiting for their invitations to the wedding." Cindy sat there with her mouth hanging open until Sasha used her index finger to shut it. "Don't leave your mouth open, it's not becoming of a lady."

"S-So you know that I lo...that _Jimmy _likes me, and you're fine with it?" Cindy asked. "I thought you hated him."

Sasha gave a slight shrug and began tending to Cindy's black eye. "I admit, I'm not the boy's biggest fan," she began. "But as far as a relationship partner, I must say he's a pretty good choice for you. Lord knows the boy is amazingly gifted and will be something great in the near future, not to mentions he's got the looks and the charm, yes he is a good fit for you Cynthia. It also helps that you love him."

Cindy let out a loud groan and tossed her head back. "Great, now even my own mother is drinking the kool-aid," she complained. "Why does it seem that everyone's life mission is to get me and Jimmy together?"

"Because, when one of you is too stubborn enough to realize her own feelings, she deserves a little push," Sasha explained. "The boy makes you happy, and that's what a mother wants of her only child."

_Great, one of the few times we actually share a heartwarming mother/daughter moment, it just HAS to be about Jimmy, _Cindy thought. "Well I don't love him, sorry about your luck."

"Nonsense," Sasha seemed rather aloof about all this. "The feelings you harbor for that boy are so obvious your grandfather knows about it, and he's got Alzheimer's."

"What makes you so sure about these 'feelings'?"

Sasha arched an eyebrow before giving her daughter an all-knowing smirk. "Do you think I'm deaf?" she asked. "Despite your best efforts to keep quiet, I _can _hear you when you call the boy's name out in your room...alone...with your hand in your-"

"M-Mom!" Cindy blushed as her mother chuckled slightly. "I don't...I mean I'm not thinking about him during..."

Cindy, defeated and embarrassed, bolted up toward her room leaving her mother still laughing downstairs. She plopped down on her bed and buried her face into her pillow. "Tomorrow I'm going to ask the mayor to get me soundproof walls," Cindy declared. She fell silent for a little bit and thought to herself.

_Why does everyone, even my own mother, care so much about our relationship? _She thought. _Jeez, __small-town people have nothing better to do than to meddle into teenager's love lives. _

Love.

Exactly what did that word even mean to her? She honestly didn't believe in it at first, and took it as nothing more than a human virus of some sort, something that weakens others into depending on someone else, something that she swore to never do.

_Until _he _came into my life, _she thought. _Now here I am going bat-shit crazy because I'm too much of a goddamn coward to throw away my stupid pride and admit the truth. _She groaned loudly into the pillow. _I _want _to be with him. I _want _to be able to wake up everyday and tell him how I feel. I _want _to greet him with kisses and hugs and all that other mushy bull shit everyday. I want...I want him. Right now in fact. _

She shook her head trying to clear the dirty thoughts in her mind, however her imagination was already far too gone as she looked down at her bed. "Even though it was three years ago," she dove her nose into her bed and sniffed. "I can still smell him on my bed...his naked body was right here at one time."

_Christ, I'm such a creepy horny loser, _she berated herself. _Why the hell am I thinking about 15-year-old naked Jimmy? _

"Because I haven't seen 18-year-old naked Jimmy...yet." She added.

Before she could begin to fantasize about him, she felt her cellphone vibrate on her bed seeing that she'd received a text from Libby. "Ready for prom this weekend?" she read. "Oh right, I do have to show up don't I? Tch, what's the goddamned point if I don't even have a date?" She pondered Jimmy for a second, but dismissed it soon after knowing full well that she was the last person he wanted to see right now. "Besides, Jimmy isn't the dancing type, that's for sure."

She sent Libby back a generic response and flopped backwards on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. "He hasn't tried to speak to me in two weeks," she sighed. "Not that I blame him, heck I'd avoid the person that rejected me and broke my arm." She turned on her side. "I have to definitely apologize. Make it up to him somehow."

Her mind soon headed back into the gutter before another vibrating sensations snapped her out of it. Cindy rolled her eyes and looked at the text message from Libby. "Jimmy's going to prom?" she was geniunely surprised, but she surely knew he wasn't going alone. "I wonder who he's taking?" The moment she asked herself the question an answer that scared the hell out of her entered her head, and before she even had the chance to ask for confirmation, the next message Libby sent gave her the answer.

"He's taking Vox?!"

**A/N: Don't ask me why I made Cindy into a pervert, because even I don't know why I did it LOL. And it was rather difficult trying to write that little J/N scene while keeping it rated T. Anyway, sorry for the delayed update (I was kinda holding out to see if I'd reach 100 reviews before this next chapter :P) and I hope you all continue to enjoy. Until next time.**

**Feedback is love**


	13. Cornered

**Chapter thirteen: Cornered**

"Come on girl!" Libby groaned as she pulled on Cindy's waist with all her might. "We have to go or we're going to be late."

"I'm not going!"

"We did not just spend all this time getting ready for you to chicken out!" Betty yelled pulling Cindy's arm. "You put the damn dress on already!"

Cindy fought back against her three friends with all her might as she held on tightly to the door and somehow managed to pull more in her direction. "Let me go!"

"You're coming with us!" Britney hollered. "This is senior prom, the one and only you'll ever have!"

"I don't care about some stupid prom!" Cindy growled. "I just wanna get through my last days as a high schooler peacefully, and that means sitting on my couch and watching TV all night!"

Finally, Cindy lost her grip on the door, sending all four girls off the porch and onto the ground. "Ow, I think you broke my butt." Betty groaned rubbing her bottom. "Now my dress has dirt on it, thanks a lot Cindy."

Cindy simply flipped her off and stood up to brush off her prom dress.

"Are we gonna stop being difficult now?" Libby asked folding her arms.

Cindy rolled her eyes and gave a nod. "Just so you know, I'm only going there as the President, and I _won't _be apart of one of your stupid schemes."

"Scheme?"

"Don't think you can fool me, Folfax," Cindy told them. "I know what this is all about, this is another dumb attempt to get me to talk to Nerdtron."

"Yes, yes it is." Libby said with a grin. "But I also want you to have fun, this _is _our only senior prom you know. After this it's graduation and goodbye. So at least try to enjoy yourself for tonight, get a few dances, maybe get some alone time with Jim-"

"Libby!"

"Worth a shot," Libby shrugged as a long white limo pull up to the curb. "And the boys are right on time. Let's go ladies!"

Cindy rolled her eyes. "Oh great, sitting in a limo with three couples getting all touchy-feely while I'm all alone. How fun."

"We can still call-"

"Don't say it." Cindy pushed past her best friend and climbed into limo.

Libby quickly shot a glance at Betty and Britney who both gave understanding nods and climbed into the vehicle with their friend.

"Alrighty then," she said to herself. "Let's get this thing rolling."

* * *

Jimmy blinked at the blinding flash that hit his eyes for what seemed to be the millionth time that night. "Oh honey, you blinked again!" Judy groaned looking at the picture she'd just taken. "Mom, can we go now? You've taken enough pictures already."

"Okay, okay," Judy sighed. "Just one more, please?"

"Ugh," Jimmy rolled his eyes as Vox clutched his arm once again while Judy took their picture. "Can we go now?"

"Just one m-"

"Mom!"

"Now Sugar-booger, if we hold Jimbo up any longer he'll miss the Prom," Hugh laughed.

"Fine." Jimmy sighed in relief as he turned to Vox in an apologetic way. "Sorry about that."

"It's quite alright, Master," Vox giggled. "Now, shall we get going? You don't want to be late to meet your _real _date."

"Yeah, I just need to grab a few things out of my room."

Vox's face deadpanned. "You wouldn't be getting any of your inventions, would you?"

"Just a few necessary ones, in case they are needed."

"Master..."

"Don't worry," Jimmy headed up the stairs. "I'm not going to use them...probably."

Vox rolled her eyes and folded her arms while Jimmy ran into his room. "Why would anyone even bother?" she sighed.

"So," a voice startled her a bit. "Prom night, with my big brother. Shouldn't you be a little happier?"

Vox turned to see Hailey standing right behind her with an apple in her hand. "Ah, Mistress Hailey," Vox turned to the child. "I did not even notice you."

"I'm a ninja, that's why," Hailey giggled. "But aside from that, you seem to be a little distant right now. Like you mind is on something else."

Vox fell silent a bit and turned away. "I'm not sure what you are talking about."

"It's just, well usually when a girl is going on a date with someone she loves," Hailey began. "She's supposed to be ecstatic about it, and you don't seem that way to me."

"Well, it is a bit hard to feel that way when I am not his real date," Vox gave a sad smile. "This is all just for show."

Hailey looked at the saddened android and took a bite out of her apple. "So what?" Vox gave the toddler a confused look. "Just because it isn't real doesn't mean you have to be sad. I mean yeah, you can't change how Jimee feels, but you can still enjoy yourself right?"

"But what's the point?" Vox asked. "At the end of the day, it's all just a fantasy. I'll enjoy my short time with him, and then watch him run into the arms of another woman. It's better if I realize that now instead of keeping up some false hopes that he'll change his mind at the last second. Not that it would matter because very soon I won't be..." Vox caught herself before sighing again. "I don't even know why I agreed to do this. I'm such a fool."

"Because you love my brother, duh," Hailey giggled. "Love causes us humans to do things that we deem stupid or foolish, yet we humans do them anyway. You want Jimee to be happy, even if it isn't with you."

"I'm not human, remember?"

"Well, that's not how big brother sees it," Hailey informed her. "That's not how I see it either, actually I kinda forgot you were an android until you mentioned it."

The android chuckled and shook her head. "Are you really only five years of age?"

"Actually, I'm five and a half," Hailey corrected. "I only act my age when Jimee's around, so I don't give it away that I'm probably smarter than him."

Vox chuckled and rubbed the girl's head as Jimmy began coming down the stairs. "Did you find everything you needed?"

"I believe so," Jimmy said holding up his hyper cube. "Let's hope I don't have to use these." He looked to his little sister. "Hey there Hailey, you come here to see your big brother off?"

"Yes!" she held her arms out. "Up! Pick me up! I wanna be an airplane!" Jimmy picked up the young girl and twirled her around a bit while Vox smiled.

"Okay that's enough, we'll play more tomorrow."

"'Kay, gimme a hug!"

Jimmy hugged Hailey, who looked at Vox and gave her an encouraging wink. Once Jimmy let his little sister go, he turned to Vox and locked arms with her. "Ready to go?"

Vox gave her creator a warm smile as she clung to his arm tightly and told him simply "Yes."

The two headed out of the house with Vox giggling so much that Jimmy gave her a worried look. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she giggled again. "I just find it quite comical how surprisingly dense you are when it comes to other humans."

Once again, Jimmy arched an eyebrow in confusion but decided not to press the android any further.

* * *

"Say cheese!" The flash blinded the scowling student president as the cameraman groaned again. "You still scowled! This is for the yearbook, no one wants to see the president looking like she's not having fun."

"That's because I'm not." Cindy kept her scowl and folded her arms. "I didn't want to take the stupid picture anyway, go find some other dolled up harlot and get out of my face."

"Fine," the cameraman spat. "Such a beautiful dress on a beautiful girl with a terrible attitude, no wonder you don't have a date."

"Watch it four eyes!" Cindy took a step toward the cameraman, who was already running off toward the other side of the room.

"Cindy," Libby, who had appeared behind her, said. "Why are you bullying Todd?"

"He started it."

"Can't you at least _try _to have fun?"

"Like you and the others?" Cindy rolled her eyes. "Fat chance, I saw what you were doing on that dance floor. Count me out."

"It's just dancing." Libby grinned. "Anyway, come on let's go find you a guy to at least hang out with. It breaks my heart to see you all alone."

"What's the point?" Cindy sighed. "I'm not gonna enjoy myself regardless, I'll either be sitting here bored to death or dancing with some weirdo who was too lame to get a date. Not that I'm any better in that department."

Libby gave her friend an encouraging pat on the shoulder. "Cheer up, you won't be feeling this way all night, I promise." She looked toward the door and broke into a huge grin when she saw who just came in. "And it starts now."

Cindy looked to where Libby was pointing and scoffed. "Oh yeah, just who I wanted to see," she said sarcastically. "You're right Libby, it cheers me up seeing my ex with another girl."

"Since when has he been your ex?" Libby expected Cindy to yell at her or blush, but she was thoroughly shocked when the blonde just slumped her shoulders.

"Since now," was all she said before getting up and walking to the bathroom.

"Well that was unexpected," Libby said shaking her head as Jimmy and Vox approached her. "Nice of you two to be late."

"Master wanted to get a few...necessities."

"Oh God Jimmy, please no inven-"

"Just a precaution, I swear," Jimmy said. "So, how do we go about furthering this master plan of yours?"

"For now, let's just enjoy ourselves," Libby smirked. "There's no need to rush this, right?"

She gave Vox a sly wink, making the android giggle all-knowingly. "Okay..." Jimmy turned to Vox. "Would you care to dance?" Vox nodded and led her Master onto the dance floor. Libby nodded her head at the couple as she felt a strong arm sling around her.

"My Queen," Sheen grinned. "Shall we return to the dance floor so that I may teach you how to dougie?"

"No Sheen, just no."

* * *

In the girl's restroom, sitting in one of the stalls, Cindy found herself fighting every urge to remodel the entire bathroom with her fists of rage. "I knew I didn't want to come here," she growled to herself. "I knew this shit would happen, God I'm such a dumbass."

She needed a smoke right now, but she'd left them in the limo and she really didn't want to just up and leave the prom, what would Jimmy think if he saw that? Cindy remained seated and threw her head back. "I really miss him," she admitted. "Three weeks and we haven't said a word to each other, it's like we're just ignoring each others' existence. And...it _really _hurts." She bit her trembling lip. "Did he really give up on me?"

The mere thought of it frightened the hell out of her, sure she talked big about how she wanted him to forget her and move on, but it was nothing more than her hyper inflated ego going off again. She knew how she felt about him, and she knew how he felt about her, yet still she sat there, in the bathroom stalls too frightened to confront it.

"I'm just a big coward, and I've done nothing but hurt him," she sighed. "Even if he really has given up on me, I can't fault him for it. And I definitely can't fault him for choosing someone like Vox, even if she's a robot."

She hung her head in self pity for a few seconds, before quickly snapping up. "Fuck that! As if I'm gonna sit here and sulk in self pity!" she yelled at no one in particular. "He wants to be with that damn android and throw away a perfectly amazing female like myself? Fine then, screw him, it's his loss! You know what? I'll show him!"

She threw open the stall door and walked over to the mirror to fix herself up. "I'll show him _exactly _what he's missing."

* * *

As the last song came to an end, Sheen found himself falling into the nearest chair he could find and letting his head slam on the table. "Damn chica," he breathed. "You're wearing me out here."

"Not my fault you can't keep up," Libby sat next to her boyfriend. "I'll give you a five minute break, then we're getting back out there."

"Ay dios mio..." As Sheen began letting out a string of obscenities in his native language, Jimmy and Vox were still out there enjoying their time on one of the slow dance songs.

"So," Jimmy said as he held Vox close to him. "Are you having fun."

"Yes," the android answered in a dreamy tone.

"Good," Jimmy smiled as his eyes began darting around the room. _I still haven't seen her, _he thought. _I know she's here somewhere, Libby said she came. _Jimmy let out a disappointed sigh that was not unheard by Vox. _Maybe she saw us and left. Damn it, I knew this was a bad idea. _

"Do not give up hope, Master." Vox's voice snapped Jimmy from his thoughts as he stared at her. "Miss Cindy will come to you, there is no reason to fear."

"Am I being that obvious?"

"Yes." Jimmy sighed again and gave Vox an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry," he told her. "I know I'm not really paying attention to you and not making this night more enjoyable."

"There is no need to apologize to me, Master," Vox held onto him tight. "Even if it's only for tonight, I will enjoy the time we spend together to the fullest. So you don't need to feel-"

Suddenly Vox felt a sharp pain in her legs, causing her to nearly fall onto the ground until Jimmy caught her. "Vox! Are you alright?!" The android quickly wiped the sweat from her pale forehead and nodded reassuringly.

"I-I am fine, Master," she said after taking a deep breath. "I just lost my balance a bit there."

"Are you sure, because-" Jimmy was cut off when the slow song ended and the music began to pick up in the beat. "Come on, let's sit this one out," Jimmy suggested as he helped Vox toward the table where Libby and Sheen currently were.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Oh yes, very much," Vox smiled. "I never thought a dance would be this exhilarating...or loud."

"What can I say? If Retroville is good at anything, it's partying." Libby grinned as she spotted a circle full of people who seemed to be cheering. "Oho, looks like someone's gettin' down over there."

As the crowded dance floor got even louder, Carl managed to pull himself out of it and hurry toward his friends. "Carl, what's going on over there?" Jimmy asked his fragile friend. Carl turned to Jimmy, giving him a nervous look and quietly said "You might not like it..."

"What do you mean?"

"I just...well um..." Carl began twiddling his thumbs. "There's this girl and she's dancing with a lot of different guys...it's kinda...inappropriate..."

"Geez, I'm not _that _much of a prude," Jimmy snickered. "I think I can survive seeing a girl do a bunch of provocative dance moves on a few guys."

Curiosity peaking, Jimmy began heading toward the crowd to see what all the commotion was about. He pushed past a few people before someone stopped him. "Hey man, no cuts," the guy said. "We're all waiting our turn."

"Turn?" Jimmy arched an eyebrow before looking past the boy. "What are you talking..."

He froze when he saw what everyone was getting excited about. Right there, in the middle of the cheering circle, were a boy and a girl dancing...well only the girl was dancing as the boy was basically sitting there and enjoying it as if it were a lap dance, which it basically was. Now, as Jimmy had said, he was not so much of a prude that he would be shocked or angry that two adolescents grinding together as if they were having sex in front of everyone, and he wasn't. But when those movements involved a random boy and _his _beloved Cindy, that was when Jimmy had to put his foot down. Quickly, the boy genius began shoving others and make his way toward the couple.

"Holy shit," the boy groaned as Cindy wrapped one of her legs around his waist. "I never knew you could move like that Prez."

"Hmm, I think you've had enough," Cindy smirked. "Any more and you won't be able to stand up straight for a while."

"Y-Yeah," the boy gulped and began backing away, nearly falling over in the process.

Cindy then turned to the crowd to pick out her next victim, when a strong hand halted her suddenly. "What. The. Hell." The obviously irritated voice of Jimmy made Cindy break out a smug grin.

"Why if it isn't Frakenhead," Cindy turned to face him. "I see you actually decided to come to prom after all, despite you being so inept at dancing."

"You want to tell me exactly what that was?"

"Oh I'm sorry, is the virgin boy uncomfortable with this dirty little girl?" Cindy spat. "If it bothers you so much, then don't look. Go grind it up with your robot. Now if you'll excuse me, I did promise a few guys a dance."

"Not on my watch."

"And what are you going to do to stop...whoa! Hey, put me down!"

In one fell swoop, Jimmy had picked up the blonde vixen and tossed her over his shoulder. "Sorry gentleman," Jimmy gave the disappointed boys a thumbs up mockingly. "But I will be leaving with my female companion, please excuse us."

"Neutron you son of a bitch!" Cindy hollered kicking and punching whatever part of the genius she could. Jimmy ignored the screaming blonde and carried out of the gym and down the hallway.

"I guess Jimmy decided to speed up the plan," Libby watched the two get farther away. "Carl, find Britney and Betty and tell them to meet me at the Student Council room."

Meanwhile, Jimmy took the still kicking and screaming Cindy to the Student Council room where he proceeded to open the door and toss her on the couch not-so-gently. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Cindy hollered sitting up on the couch. "You snatch me away from prom because you can't stand me not obsessing over you for once?"

Jimmy didn't answer her and just closed the door and turned to face her, Cindy readied for another string of curse words, but she fell silent when he began to slowly approach her.

"W-What?" she asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Jimmy gave her a hard glare that she'd never seen before, when he reached a hand up, she flinched expecting to be struck somehow, but was caught off guard when she was pushed on her back and felt warm lips crush against hers.

"Mmm? Mmph!" Cindy tried to push Jimmy off her, but found it rather difficult with her weakening arms and Jimmy's new found strength. As the kiss deepened, Cindy found herself melting into it while wrapping a leg around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"What...was that for?" Cindy breathed once they broke for air.

"Why didn't you tell me you could move like that?" Jimmy growled in a primal voice.

"What are you-"

Jimmy didn't give her a chance to answer and instead went in for another passionate kiss. Cindy moaned into the kiss and began roaming her hands all over the body she hadn't touched in over two years. Her hips began grinding against his roughly, gaining sounds of approval by the boy genius.

"God, you have no idea how long I've wanted this," Cindy growled hungrily as Jimmy began trailing his kisses lower. "Ow! You bit me!"

Jimmy just growled and licked the spot on her neck where he bit her, Cindy felt her knees begin to shake as he began gently biting and sucking on her collarbone. "You're gonna leave marks," Cindy whimpered trying to fighting against his iron grip. "Neutron..."

_It's been so long since I've touched her, _Jimmy thought. _I feel like some kind of primitive beast...Einstein her skin tastes so good. _Suddenly, as if a someone where turning on a switch, he snapped out of his primal state.

_Wait a minute, what am I doing? _He thought to himself. _I'm supposed to be talking with her, not gobbling her down like a starved man. _

It took every once of his will, but Jimmy managed to tear his lips from Cindy's collarbone, much to her disapproval. "Don't stop..." Cindy whined.

"I'm sorry," Jimmy said. "It took all of my strength, but we have bigger matters to deal with."

"Like wha...oh God not this again." Cindy slapped her forehead. "Jimmy _please _let's not talk about this."

"We have to."

"No, we don't." Cindy grabbed him by the collar and pulled his face close to hers. "There are plenty of other things we could be doing right now, plenty of things we _want _to do."

"But there is also something we _need _to do. Believe me, there's very little things I'd rather be doing right now than taking the girl I love-"

"This isn't about love!" Cindy yelled before whispering. "This is about our desire."

"It's about both," Jimmy told her sternly. "And we're not going anywhere until I get the truth out of you."

Cindy glared at him and rolled her eyes. "Screw this, I'm not gonna beg you." She got up and headed for the door but was stopped when Jimmy grabbed her arm.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Yes I am, unless you think you have the balls to stop me."

"Not by myself," Jimmy smirked when he heard the door open. "But I think I can manage with a little help."

Cindy whirled around to see Libby and Vox standing in front of her with Betty leaning against the door. "Oh you have got to be shitting me," Cindy groaned. "I don't have time for this."

She tried pushing past Libby and Vox, but found it rather difficult to push past a girl who was a good 6 feet tall and an android who has strength enhancers. "Sorry, but we're not letting you run away this time." Vox spoke. "We're not letting you pass until you speak with Master."

Cindy growled at the two girls and whirled around toward the other exit, however the door did not budge when she tried to pull it open. "What the?" she banged on the door. "Why won't this goddamn thing open?!"

"Sheen and Carl have that exit blocked. Butch and Nick are also blocking the third exit." Libby gave her a smug grin and stepped forward. "Sorry girl, but you're on lockdown right now."

**A/N: Ahh I know, took me almost a month to update and this wasn't a very good chapter. I'm SO sorry everyone, I appreciate your patience (some more than others) and I'll try to update on a more regular schedule (maybe once a week or something like that). Anyway, please forgive this shabby author. Until next time.**

**Feedback is love**


	14. It all goes down

**Chapter fourteen: It all goes down**

"Move!"

"No."

"I said move!"

"Nope."

"Damn it Libby!" Cindy shoved the girl, gently of course, and began to pace the room.

"Cindy, this is for your own good," Libby tried to reason with her friend. "You need to confront this problem, now."

"What problem?" Cindy groaned. "I don't have a problem, well I didn't before _this _happened."

Libby put her hands on her hips and gave her a disbelieving look. "Miss Cindy," Vox spoke up. "If you would just listen to what Master has to say-"

"I don't wanna hear what Neutron has to say," she turned to glare at him. "I'm too tired to hear anymore of his bullshit."

"Miss Cindy!" Vox stomped her foot down. "This is not the time for being stupidly stubborn. Talk to him."

Cindy's glare softened slightly as she found herself biting her lip again. "Why should I?"

"Because you need to hear it," Libby informed her. "Jimmy's confessed to you...two?"

"Three."

"Three times," Libby folded her arms. "Now I'm certain that I didn't imagine this, but isn't that what you've wanted for the last seven years? He's all yours, he wants you now, and Lord knows you want him."

"I don't want him the same way he wants me," Cindy clarified. "He's asking for way too much, I just wanted something simple and easy and maybe even something that could happen on a regular occasion."

"What are you talking about?" Libby arched an eyebrow and turned to Jimmy. "Is she talking about..." Jimmy gave her a conformation nod. "Cindy! Is that all you really want from him?"

"Pretty much," Cindy shrugged. "I mean, isn't that what you and Sheen basically have?"

"I love Sheen, you know that."

"Pssh, yeah right." Cindy moved a strand of hair from her face. "Another common statement from someone infected by love. You know what Libs? You're just weak, you're so weak that you have to latch onto someone Sheen just so you can feel good about yourself, same goes for Britney, Betty, and _any _other person who thinks their in 'love'."

"Miss Cindy..."

"And you, Doll," Cindy pointed toward Vox. "You're nothing but a computer that has a fake body, what the hell do you even know about human emotions? All you're doing is trying to stick by Neutron because you're too weak to do anything on your own. You're gonna keep clinging onto Neutron like a four-year-old for the rest of whatever life you have, if you can even call it that."

"Enough!" Finally, Jimmy's voice was heard in the conversation. "Don't you see they're only trying to help you?!"

"Oh, so now the man of the hour finally wants to speak," Cindy clapped her hands. "Go on, Neutron. I'd _really _love to hear your input in our little chat."

"Cindy I am sick and tired of you doing this," Jimmy growled. "Every time someone brings up your feelings, you have to lash out at them like their your enemy or something."

He took a few steps forward until he was no less than a yard away from her. "Tell me why." he demanded. "Why won't you admit it? What in Einstien's name is keeping you from telling me the truth?"

"I have been telling the truth," Cindy spat. "I don't know where you're delusions are coming from, but I don't feel that way about you."

"I don't accept that answer."

"Then that's your problem," she shrugged. "You wanna be some creepy stalker that can't take no for an answer, be my guest."

"I'm being serious right now," Jimmy pinched the skin between his eyes. "Stop running away from me."

Cindy arched an eyebrow in confusion. "Bah! Me? Run from you?" She let out a harsh laugh. "Don't be ridiculous, why would I run from a weak little geek boy that can't even lift half his own weight?"

"That's what I want to know." Jimmy took another step forward and looked her in the eye. "Tell me the truth Cindy, please."

"I hate you."

"The truth."

"I despise you."

"The truth!"

"I _loathe _you!"

"Damn it!" Jimmy threw his hands up in the air.

"Cindy this is really stupid, you're acting like a child right now." Libby interjected. "Actually, you didn't even act this way when you were a kid, at least you were a lot more honest back then. You even admitted to liking him."

"I did not!"

"Well maybe not directly, but the little things pretty much pointed to it," Libby told her. "Remember how you used to swoon every time he touched you? Or the way you'd giggle when he complemented you. And you know the great thing about it? You accepted it and enjoyed it, and all you'd ever tell me was how you couldn't wait until he said that he loved you. Now here we are, him having said those words three times already, and you won't accept them for God knows what reason."

Cindy glared at Libby for all the information that she'd just revealed. _Christ, she's absolutely right. _Cindy thought. _Just what am I doing? It's like my brain and heart have been cut off and my defensive instincts are taking over. _

"That was a long time ago," she said through her teeth. "I was a different person back then. Those feelings are no more."

"Lies," now Vox was speaking. "Those feelings you have are still there within you Miss Cindy. Do you not remember the conversation we had before our physical confrontation?"

"Don't you dare..."

"I must, for Master's sake," Vox told her. "You told me how you really felt. How Master changed your life when he moved across the street from you, how you came to hate and love him at the same time."

"Shut up!" Cindy hollered. "Don't say another word or I'll rip out your tongue!"

"Try it," Vox glared at her. "It is just as I said before, you are afraid to get hurt, so you'll respond by hurting everyone else first. Well not this time, Miss Cindy. That defensive mechanism of yours won't work."

Jimmy, who looked genuinely surprised at all this new information revealed to him, turned to face Cindy. "Is this true?" he asked taking a step forward. "Are all those things really true?"

"I...I um..." Cindy started to back away from the advancing boy, her eyes began darting around the room to find an escape of some sorts.

"Cindy look at me," Jimmy pleaded. His hand then reached out and took one of hers, causing her eyes to finally lock onto his. "Tell me the truth, how do you really feel about me?"

Cindy opened her mouth for another sarcastic or cruel response, however nothing came out and she was left standing there with her mouth hanging open. _Wait a second, _Cindy's eyes turned to the side of her where she saw the window. _We're in the Student Council room, that's only on the second floor. _Cindy quickly bent down and began to take off her heels.

"Ugh, Cindy what are you doing now?"

She didn't say anything and just got both of her heels off, this weird behavior caused Libby to stare down at the blonde, quickly catching where her eyes were looking toward.

"Jimmy! Grab her, she's trying to make a run for it!"

"Wha?" The genius wasn't quick enough as Cindy had tossed both of her heels with all her might at the window, shattering the glass. Then, in a series of acrobatic movements, Cindy managed to maneuver past the Jimmy and out of the window, landing right on her feet on the ground and sprinting off in the distance.

"Damn it!" Libby growled. "She's getting away."

"Not on my watch," Jimmy said taking off out of the room followed by Libby and Vox. The three of them stopped the moment they got to the parking lot once they saw how hopelessly ahead Cindy was.

"Fuck, she's running barefoot," Libby breathed with her hands on her knees. "Cindy's too fast when she's running without shoes, we'll never catch her at this rate."

"No, we can still do this," Vox seemed extremely out of breath, she wiped a large amount of sweat from her forehead. "If we are somehow able to pinpoint where she would go, we might be able to...to..." She began to wobble slightly.

"Vox, are you okay?" Jimmy caught her before she fell. "You've looked disoriented the entire night."

"I am fine, I may be experiencing my first human illness. It's not important." Vox shrugged him off. "Right now we need to catch Miss Cindy, do you have a plan?"

Jimmy nodded and dug into his pocket pulling out his hypercube. "I guess it really is lucky that I took extra precautions," he looked through the cube and smirked when he found what he was looking for. "Aha! Sometimes it's better to go with the old."

He pulled a brown backpack out of the hypercube and put it on. "Cindy will most likely be at her house, I'll meet you two there." The two girls nodded as Jimmy's jetpack started up, propelling him into into the air and toward the direction Cindy had ran.

"Alright Vox, I'll go get Sheen and-" Libby stopped when she heard a loud thud, she turned to see Vox lying on the ground sweating and breathing profusely.

"Vox?!"

"I apologize for the inconvenience Miss Libby..." Vox breathed heavily giving her a sad smile. "But...I am not feeling fine at the moment..."

* * *

"Leaping leptons that girl can really run," Jimmy muttered to himself as he flew around Retroville. Apparently Cindy had not gone to her house leaving Jimmy to search the entire town for her for the past half an hour. "How in Newton's name can someone disappear so quickly?"

He flew to Retroville Park and slowly hovered himself back on the ground. Sighing he sat down on a nearby park bench and buried his large head in his hands. "Why does she have to be so difficult?" he asked himself. "And why am I even trying so hard? I mean, is she even worth all this trouble?" He allowed his head to fall back as he looked up at the dark night sky.

"Maybe I was still asleep when she told me," Jimmy sighed in disappointment. "Maybe I just imagined everything and she really doesn't like me that way, it sure as Einstein makes her current actions more feasible to me." Jimmy suddenly stood up, shoved his hands in his pockets and began glumly walking further into the park.

"If I could only have a minute with her, to show just how much I love that blonde she-devil. Urgh, if only I could find her!" He plopped down on another park bench. "But it seems impossible, she could be any...where..."

Jimmy trailed off as he noticed that he was currently sitting next to someone. A slender female with long blonde hair that went down to her mid-back and was currently wearing a beautiful white prom dress, while stuffing a large double cheeseburger in her mouth. For what seemed like for ever, the two just stared at one another shockingly, neither of them moving an inch. Then, like a frightened field mouse, Cindy bolted upright to take off once again, however this time Jimmy was quicker and literally tackled the five-time junior karate champion into the grass.

"Damn you Nerdtron!" Cindy began to kick and scream as Jimmy, using literally every ounce of his physical strength, pinned her down. "Let me go!"

"So you can take off again? No thanks, Usain Bolt."

"If you don't get off me, I'll scream 'rape'."

Jimmy gave her a low growl and bent down to whisper in her ear. "Cindy just listen to me."

"No." Her struggling seemed to become weaker.

"_Please._"

Cindy, knowing full well that the boy wasn't going to give up, let out a frustrated sigh. "Okay, fine! Just get off me please, you already got grass stains all over my dress." Jimmy hesitantly released his grip from her, extending a warm hand to help her up to her feet.

"Shall we sit?" Jimmy motioned back toward the bench.

"No," Cindy pointed to the ground where her barely eaten cheeseburger lay. "That was the first food I've had since yesterday morning, you owe me another burger Dweebtron."

Jimmy rolled her eyes and took her hand, much to her protesting, dragging her across the street to the McSpanky's. "Stay. Here." He ordered pointing to a table. "I'll order whatever you want, please don't run away."

"Run from a free lunch? You've gotta be joking," Cindy smirked sitting at the table. "I'll have two burgers please."

"Wha? You only had one!"

"Yeah but you said whatever I wanted, and I'm super hungry," Cindy clutched her growling stomach. "You know what? Add some fries to the mix, oh and a milkshake."

Jimmy fought back the urge to yell at his love and just ordered her obscene amount of food, and paid the obscene price. "You know," Cindy spoke as she stuffed her face. "That was a real dick move, what you did back there I mean."

"Sorry," Jimmy sighed. "I know it probably wasn't a good idea to spring a trap on you like that, I just didn't know any other way to talk to you."

"Maybe I didn't _want _to talk to you."

"Yeah I figured that one out." Jimmy rubbed the back of his head. "Cindy look, I-"

"Stop," Cindy slurped her milkshake. "Let's just stop it right here, you're only gonna make this worse on yourself okay?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you know what I think of your 'feelings' for me." she informed him. "You know that I don't like you, or anyone, that way. You know that I never will "love" anyone. And you know that I only want one thing from you, if you can't accept that then that's your problem."

"So that's it? I'm supposed to just accept your claim that you don't love me."

"Exactly."

Jimmy groaned and started rubbing his temples. "Cindy, I was awake.

Cindy's eyes widened as she immediately started to choke on her food.

"Hey! Are you-"

She held her hand up to silence him and began slamming her fist against her chest, swallowing what was caught in her throat until she could breath again. "W-What are you talking about?"

"I...was awake, after the movie." Jimmy admitted. "You had my head in your lap. You were...ahem...stroking my hair and telling me things...truthful things."

"I don't know what you're-"

"There's no escaping this one," Jimmy told her firmly. "I _heard _you say 'it', right before you kissed me."

Cindy cursed herself, she knew she was in it now. She couldn't believe that he was awake the entire time and didn't say anything while she revealed all of those embarrassing things to him. _No, that's not the point. _She thought to herself. _He knows. He already knows and I'm still denying it. _

"Oh God," Cindy buried her red face into her hands. "God, this is just not a good day for me."

"Cindy-"

"I mean seriously!" she slammed her fists on the table and started to laugh. "This has turned comical, no matter what I do I just can't win!"

Her laughter ceased when she felt a strong hand gently grab hers. "You said you would be honest with me and yourself," Jimmy stared into her green eyes. "This is your chance to do that."

"Jimmy you just don't understand it, at all."

"_What? _Please tell me, what don't I understand?" Jimmy sounded frustrated now. "This is part of the problem, you won't tell me anything. You just expect me to know everything, all of your ins and outs, do's or don'ts. I know we've known each other for nearly ten years, but you keep things from me. You always have."

The blonde shook her head and bit her lip. "No I haven't," she told him. "I've nearly given you everything. Don't you see that?"

Her voice seemed to be breaking slightly as her hand tightened around his. "Ever since you moved here, everything I used to own you took. The attention, the accolades, everything. Hell, you even took me away from myself. Every single day and night for the last eight years, my mind has been on you. Sometimes it was good, sometimes it was bad, but I was _always _thinking about you. I didn't think it was a bad thing at first, in fact I _liked _it. But I was changing, becoming nearly obsessed with you. Concocting schemes to get close to you, and of course you didn't notice a thing. No, all that was on your mind were your inventions or other girls." She wiped a single tear from her eye. "It hurt, and that's not supposed to happen. Not to me, not Cindy Vortex, I'm a rock, the Ice Queen, if anything _I'm _the one hurting others. But not when it came to you, you seemed to be one of the few people that knew how to just push the hurtful buttons."

Jimmy, though he could hardly make sense of her rant, felt his face soften. "Cindy, I-I'm sorry," he apologized. "I never meant to hurt you, ever."

"Of course you didn't, I know that," she admitted. "I'm not blaming you, it's my own overwhelming pride that's at fault. You don't know how much I want to tell you the truth. How I really feel about you."

"Then why-"

"I'm afraid."

That nearly made the boy genius fall over. Afraid? Never had he even thought that word would associate with someone like Cindy, much less her admitting to anyone, especially him. But here she was, breaking down to him for perhaps the first time in her life.

"Afraid of what? You know that I..." he hesitated for a second. "That I love you."

"I'm not afraid of that, nor am I afraid of you per say," she continued. "I'm afraid of the power you hold over me. If I tell you how I really feel, you'll have _everything _from me. That power is truly terrifying Jimmy. No one else could hold such a power, not even Libby or my mother. And it only takes one sentence, just one, and you can destroy me like no one has ever done before." She hung her head. "With a relationship like ours, who knows how long it will last? Two? Five? Ten years? Hell, we'd be lucky to get through a week. If I give you this power, and we don't work out...I just don't know how I can ever recover from anything like that."

Jimmy looked at her hurt face and gently reached up, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye with his thumb. "Cindy, I understand what you're saying. And I understand why you're so afraid, but you seem to be mistaken in believing that I'm the only one who holds power between us. Love is a two way street, anything I have from you, you have from me. I mean, look at me now. These past few weeks, I haven't invented a thing, I haven't done any experiments, and the town has been in perfect shape. Actually, just yesterday Ms. Fowell seemed rather disappointed when I told her I hadn't been working on anything for a while."

"What are you saying?"

Jimmy gave her a warm smile. "The point is, I've been putting off the thing I thought I loved the most, chasing after the one I _know _I love the most."

Cindy felt her heart soar within her as she covered her mouth. "Jimmy, are you-"

"Awwwwwww." The sound of the many people in the restaurant, who seemed to have been listening in on them the entire time, caught the two teens off guard.

"If that wasn't the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

"And from Jimmy Neutron of all people!"

"Way to go Cindy, you snagged a good one!"

"Why are you being so quiet? Confess to him already!"

The cheers and embarrassing remarks proved to be too much for the two of them, so Jimmy decided to grab Cindy, who remained frozen, and take her out of the restaurant to a more private area. "You..." Cindy's face was bright red. "You are such a moron."

"Hey, I didn't know everyone was eavesdropping," Jimmy, who was also red, shrugged. "And for the record, I'm a genius."

Cindy bit her lip and looked away from him while clutching her arm tightly. _That was really sweet. Definitely the sweetest thing he's said in a long time. _she thought. _Stupid heart, stupid emotions. If only I really were the Ice Queen, then this wouldn't be hard at all. _She was torn from her thoughts when she felt Jimmy grab her hand once more and stare into her eyes.

"I'm going to say it once more, feel free to answer how you wish," he began. "But I strongly encourage you to tell me the truth." He stroked the side of her cheek with his hand. "Just let me hear it one time. One time would be enough to get me through the rest of my life." He took in a deep breath, preparing himself and Cindy for his fifth confession to her.

"Cynthia Vortex," he spoke. "I love you."

The moment the words left his mouth, Cindy could have sworn she saw them manifest before her and dig right into her chest. The impact she felt was so swift and strong that she was nearly knocked off her feet, luckily she was a sturdy girl. She waited, one second, five seconds, twenty seconds, prolonging what she knew by now was inevitable. Finally, the an eternal minute had gone by before she locked her eyes onto his, clutched his hand tightly and took in her own deep breath.

"James Neutron," he used her formal name so she decided to return the favor. "I lo...I lov..." She breathed in once more. "I love y-"

"There he is!" The sudden outburst cut off Cindy and caused Jimmy to look away from her and turn around.

"Carl? What are you doing here? I almost-"

"It's Vox, she's not looking too well." Carl said. "It's bad Jimmy, real bad."

"She seemed a bit sick, but it might be nothing more than her first common cold."

"No! Her body...i-it's not right, I don't...ohh..."

"Carl! What's wrong with Vox?"

Carl gave his long time friend a sad and worried look. "It's ripping apart."

**A/N: Ohhh so close! And to end it right there, how could I do such a thing? Another late update (I am so pathetic) but the story is nearing it's end sadly, I've come to truly love this piece I've put together. Anyway, until next time. **

**Feedback is love. **


	15. A risk worth taking

**Chapter fifteen: A risk worth taking**

Jimmy shoved open the door to his house and hurried into the living room where Libby and Sheen were currently standing over a body that was lying on the couch.

"Oh Jimmy," Libby sounded relieved. "I-I didn't know what to do, one minute she was standing there and the next..."

Jimmy didn't say anything and looked down at the couch where Vox was lying, Carl was right to look as distressed as he was. She was breathing uncontrollably and groaning in agony while beads of sweat poured down her body, she writhed in pain at the large veins bulging and pulsating from her forearms and neck, but what frightened Jimmy the most was her lower body. A large amount of greenish liquid was pouring from her legs while they literally began tearing apart showing the insides.

"V-Vox," Jimmy stared down at her. "What happened to you?"

"Master, I-I am sorry," she apologized. "But you have nothing to worry a-" Vox suddenly began howling in pain.

"Vox!" The teenagers watched horrifyingly as Vox's right foot began ripping at a faster rate, exposing an exoskeleton while the outer skin fell onto the floor.

"Good Lord," Cindy gasped. "Neutron! What's happening?!"

"I don't know," Jimmy began to panic. "We have to get her to my lab, Goddard!" The robot canine barked and rushed over toward his stressed creator. "Help Vox into the lab," he ordered. "Sheen, Carl and Libby, you guys go with him and put her on my examining table, throw out anything that's on it."

The three of them nodded as Goddard transformed himself into a stretcher to carry Vox onto, while they helped her into Jimmy's lab, the boy genius quickly hurried up the stairs with Cindy right behind him. "The blueprints," he said to himself as he began tossing his room around. "Where are those damn blueprints?! Something must have gone-"

"Neutron, calm down," Cindy told him soothingly. "You won't get anything accomplished if you can't think straight."

"I don't have time for that!" he yelled flipping his bed over. "I need those blueprints, I must have missed something when I went over them! Maybe the virus has someone found itself in the body, maybe..." Jimmy trailed off when he felt Cindy's soft hand touch his shoulder.

"Jimmy please," she pleaded softly. "I know you're scared of what's going on right now, but you have to keep a clear head. If you don't, there's no way you can get anything accomplished."

Jimmy shut his eyes tightly and bit down on his lip in an effort to force himself not to shed any tears, he let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding and took another look around the room. "The prints," Jimmy grabbed them off the top of his television. "I just don't understand, what could have possible gone wrong?"

"I don't know," Cindy admitted. "But we have to figure out how we can help her right now, come on, let's get to the lab."

Jimmy nodded and tucked the prints into his pocket, hurrying toward his bathroom and down the secret passageway that led to his lab. Once there, he tossed off his suit jacket and undid his tie while grabbing his white lab coat off the rack. He closed his eyes shut, trying to block out the screams of agony coming from his android companion.

"Stand back everyone," Jimmy ordered as he got to the table. "I need to try to sedate her somehow."

"Is that even possible?"

"I'm not even sure, but I have to try," Jimmy sighed. "There's no way I'll be able to help her in this current state."

Jimmy rummaged through his drawer and pulled out a long needle. "Cindy, hand me the phenobarbital on my desk. Hurry!" Cindy nodded and gave him the medicine to which Jimmy got the liquid into the needle and gently stuck it into Vox's arm. "She said her android body had fully evolved to match that of a human's, so a human drug should work on her for now."

Vox's heavy breathing began to slow down until her body went limp, Jimmy sighed in relief and removed the needle, placing it into the sterilizing box. "What did you just do?" Sheen asked.

"I put her into a medically induced coma," Jimmy explained. "It should be enough to keep her in it for the next seven hours, but that's not going to stop whatever is going on with her body. Does anyone know exactly what happened to her?"

"No," Libby shook her head. "She seemed fine while we were chasing after Cindy, then the moment you took off she just collapsed on the ground. A-At first I thought she was tired or something, then I saw that liquid pouring from her and her legs started melting...then..."

Jimmy could see that this was upsetting her and reached up to pat the taller girl. "You did great Libby," he told her as she was on the verge of tears. "If you're feeling upset right now, you don't have to stay down here."

Libby nodded as Sheen wrapped an arm around her and began leading her out of the lab with Carl behind them. Jimmy then quickly turned back to the unconscious android and began setting up other equipment around the table, behind him Cindy stood there in rather awkward silence not knowing what to say or do in this situation.

"You don't have to stay you know," Jimmy said quietly.

"I know," Cindy told him simply. "But I want to, if anything just to make sure you don't go insane."

Jimmy turned to face her and smiled. "Thank you." Cindy hurriedly turned around to hide her blush from him. "I-I'm just gonna go home to change real fast, I can't be much helpful in a prom dress."

"Right," Jimmy agreed as Cindy left him all alone in the lab. He turned back to face Vox, mainly looking at her still deteriorating legs. "Vox..."

* * *

Over seven hours had passed and Jimmy had yet to leave the lab, he couldn't. He constantly kept using different experiments and devices on her body, some had helped and others had not. By now, he'd at least seemingly slowed down the deteriorating process, but the sight before him was still not a pretty one. Vox's legs were practically destroyed and very little outer skin remained, by now the "disease" had spread to her thighs and was working it's way up her body, Jimmy knew he had very little time to figure something out. Behind him, Cindy remained seated in a chair never taking her eyes off his back. She wanted to help in some way, any way, but while she was a very intelligent individual, she knew very little about synthetic organisms and their workings. So she settled for sitting quietly and out of the way, for now.

"No good," she heard him whisper. "Damn it all!"

He slammed his fists onto the table and shoved everything on the ground. "Neutron!" Cindy jumped up and headed to his side. "Just calm down."

"How can I calm down?" Jimmy growled. "Vox is dying right now and I can't figure out how to stop it!" He held his large head in his hands. "I'm a genius, I should have found a cure hours ago! What's wrong with me?!"

"Neutron," Cindy's voice was firm. "You're overworking your nerves, you need to take a break." Jimmy whirled around and glared at her.

"A break?! How in Einstein's name can you say something like that?!"

"Because you're no good like this!" the blonde argued. "You're not helping her whatsoever with your mind out of whack. You've been at it for hours, you have to rest. For both of you!"

"I bet you'd like that wouldn't you?" Jimmy spat. "You never did like Vox! You really don't give a rats ass about her, in fact I'll bet you-"

Cindy ignored his hurtful words and wrapped her arms around his body, pulling it against hers. "Please," her voice cracked slightly. "I can't stand seeing you like this. You've slowed down the disease, you said it yourself. Now you have to cool your head and think, I know you'll find a way to help her. You're a genius after all."

Jimmy stayed still in Cindy's hug for a while as she led him out of the lab and into his living room where the others sat. "Guys," Cindy turned to face them. "Could you watch over Vox for a while? Jimmy needs to take a break." Carl, Sheen and Libby nodded and headed into the lab as Cindy sat Jimmy on the couch.

"Cindy I-"

"Don't even try to protest," Cindy hissed. "I said you have to rest and you're gonna _rest_."

Cindy grabbed Jimmy by the head and literally shoved it into her lap. The boy genius tried fighting against her grip, but eventually gave in and got into a more comfortable position on her lap. For a while, the two just sat there in silence. Both of them knew what they wanted to talk about, and while the both of them were deathly worried about the android in the lab below them, she wasn't the number one thing on their minds right now. Jimmy inwardly felt terrible for selfishly thinking about his own problems instead of solving the major one going on right now, however he knew Cindy was right, if he didn't cool off he'd be of no use to his long time companion. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he felt a hand start to run through his hair gently, that soothing feeling he grew to love over the years that he'd been in this position with Cindy.

"You actually like my head don't you?" he asked her out of the blue. Obviously the question had caught her off guard, as her body went rigid for a few seconds before she continued her stroking. "So, we're not going to resume our earlier conversation?"

The girl above him sighed. "Neutron, I hardly think this is the time to be thinking about something so trivial."

"It's not trivial," he told her. "You wanted me to cool off, that's what I'm doing right now."

"Ugh, whatever," Cindy rolled her eyes. "Knock yourself out."

"I don't want to speak," Jimmy told her. "I've already said my part, remember it was _your _turn to say something."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Cindy nearly smack herself, why did she have to be so stubborn? She nearly told him everything just hours ago, but here she was again, trying her best to deny what had happened. Cindy waited for Jimmy to make some witty comment, but he suddenly fell completely silent, when she looked down she saw that he had a mixture of sadness and worry on his face.

"Cindy," he began. "What if I'm not capable of saving her?"

"Don't talk like that."

"But I might not be able to do it," Cindy could see Jimmy's expression get worse. "I can't even figure out what caused all of this, not to mention I didn't even bother to notice how sick she was in the first place. Maybe if I'd paid more attention to her then I could have-"

"Neutron." Cindy put a finger over his lips. "Have you even considered the possibility that she didn't want you to know?"

"B-But why?"

"Think about it, she was a computer you created thirteen years ago, and one of your first major inventions," Cindy began. "In those thirteen years, she and Goddard have been the most reliable inventions you've ever created, both of them always got the job done with hardly any problems. They didn't need any big upgrades, and they even built a family-like relationship with you." Cindy looked him in the eye. "If there are any similarities between us, besides our attraction to you, it's our pride. That doll is way too prideful to admit something as silly as 'feeling ill', frankly if I were in her position I would have done the same thing."

"I still don't get it," Jimmy sat up. "You'd rather possibly die just because you didn't want me to be disappointed in you because you couldn't get something done _once _in your life."

Cindy shrugged. "I guess that's why they labeled pride as one of the seven _deadly _sins, God knows my own has screwed me over countless times in my life. Especially in recent events." She leaned back and propped her feet on the table. "Jimmy, there's no need for you to be so hard on yourself, this isn't your fault."

"Not true, I'm the one who put her in an untested android body."

"But it was to save her," Cindy turned to look at him. "That's what you're supposed to do right? It's what you've always done. That's why I don't doubt that you'll find a way to cure whatever that is, I believe in you and so does everyone else." Jimmy stared at Cindy in awe as she did her best to avoid his gaze. "W-Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I don't know how it's possible, but I think I fell even more in love with you."

Cindy's face heated up. "Would you stop saying that?"

"Why?"

"Because it makes my heart do crazy things, I feel like it's gonna burst out any second," Cindy growled clutching her chest. "You don't have to tell me you love me every minute of the day, I don't need to be getting too happy."

"It makes you happy?"

"Well of course it does," Cindy admitted. "Each time you've said it, it's made me happier than you can imagine."

"Then why haven't you said it back yet?"

"Well I was gonna before I got interrupted!" Cindy blurted. "Er...I mean-"

"There's nothing stopping you now," Jimmy pointed out moving closer to her. "So let's hear it."

Cindy bit her lip and turned away from him. "Hmph, why should I?" she asked. "If memory serves right, I shouldn't have to tell you anything anymore. Not after the way I threw myself at you."

Jimmy sighed. "I guess I should apologize for being an idiot and not noticing sooner, but at least give me the benefit of the doubt here. You must know that I've always had feelings for you, I've only just recently started realizing how deep they are."

Cindy folded her arms and looked at him. "God, you're such a moron," she complained before giving him a serious look. "I'll tell you right now, I'll probably be a bit clingy. If you don't pay enough attention to me, I'll get ticked off. And knowing how clueless you are, that's gonna happen a lot."

"Understandable."

"And I'll _always _get mad when I see you with another girl, no matter what the reason is. It's not that I don't trust you or anything like that, it's just that I don't like another female being around you, it's my natural instinct."

"You've been doing that since we were kids, it's nothing new to me. Actually I think it's kinda cute how you get jealous over me."

Cindy sighed and shook her head. "I guess nothing I say will give you any last second thoughts about us?"

"Nope."

"Tch, something must seriously be wrong with you if you want to actually be with me," she groaned and slapped her forehead. "And something must be wrong with me as well, for ever falling in love with you in the first place."

Both of the teenagers suddenly went silent after Cindy's last sentence.

"No! Damn it no!" Cindy yelled. "It wasn't supposed to come out like that!"

"Cindy."

"I wanted it to be more suspenseful!"

"Cindy I-"

"That was _so _unromantic, well there goes my years of planning my confession. Fuck, I'm such a-"

"Cindy!"

The blonde stopped berating herself and turned to look at her love, who was grinning ear to ear. "What's with that stupid smirk on your face, Nerdtron?"

"I'm smirking?"

"Yeah, like you've just won a Nobel Prize or something."

Jimmy's grin seemed to get bigger. "No, I'd say this is _much _better than a Nobel Prize."

Cindy froze when she felt his hands on her curves. "H-Hey, what do you think you're doing?" she demanded. "You think just because I accidentally confessed you can just feel me up without any limits?"

"Kinda."

"Pfft, where was _this _Jimmy when I needed him at the prom?"

Jimmy moved forward and gently pressed his lips onto hers, Cindy responded this action by cupping his face in her hands and deepening the kiss. She didn't know what it was, but this one felt different than the others. Kissing Jimmy had never felt so...sweet to her. Usually whenever they did this it was leading to something more, but this time there were no tongues clashing, no hands roaming between their bodies, and no arousal...well not _as much _arousal. This wasn't a kiss between two horny teenagers, this was a kiss between a man and woman in love.

"Finally," Jimmy smiled when they broke the kiss. "I've been waiting for this for a long time now."

"Trust me," Cindy returned his smile and gave him a peck. "I've waited longer."

"It's always a competition with you."

Cindy giggled and moved closer to him. "Okay, now that you got what you wanted," she gave him a sultry look. "It's about time I got what _I _wanted."

Jimmy's face went a tinge of red. "U-Uhm, do you really think this is the time to be thinking about that?"

"Yes," Cindy nodded pinning him under her. "Who knows, this might be able to clear your mind."

"I don't know too many people who come up with ideas while engaging in sexual intercourse."

"Thomas Edison did."

"No he didn't."

"You're right, but we can pretend he did if it'll make you have sex with me."

"But we're in the living room, someone will see us."

"Then let's go to your room," she started kissing him passionately. "All my fantasies have taken place in your room anyway."

"Why are you so obsessed with sex anyway?" Jimmy pulled her body onto his. "Usually it is the male who wants to push the female into sexual relations."

"No, it's usually the dominate partner who wants to initiates sex," Cindy informed him gently grinding against his body. "I'm the dominate one so-"

"Says who?"

"Says my black belt in several different martial arts, and the fact that you still haven't been able to break out of my full nelson."

"...touche. But I'm still smarter."

Cindy rolled her eyes and pulled her lips onto his again, she wasted no time shoving her tongue down his throat while her hands began to trace down his body.

"Wait a minute," Jimmy said once he was able to breath. "I think I might have formed a solution to our dilemma."

"And that is?" Cindy asked as she began biting on his neck.

"What if...damn I can't think with you doing that," Jimmy pushed her off. "What if I were able to transfer Vox's AI back into her original computer?"

Cindy tapped her chin. "But didn't you say her AI and android body had already bonded together?"

"Yes, but I might be able to separate that bond," Jimmy informed her. "Of course it will require me to sever her cerebral cortex, which may cause her to lose all motor controls should this fail. But..."

"It's the only plan we've got," Cindy nodded. "Well we can get started once she wakes up."

"Yeah I guess you're-"

Cindy didn't wait for him to say anything else and shoved him on his back so that she hovered over him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm only gonna ask this once, then I'll have to resort to brute force," Cindy growled hungrily. "Fuck m-"

"Jimmy!"

"Damn it!"

Carl had, once again, interrupted Cindy and burst into the room. "I think that stuff you gave Vox is starting to wear off, she's waking up."

"Vox," Jimmy got from under Cindy and hurried back into the lab. He sighed in relief that the deteriorating process was still slowed down as the android below him began to stir.

"M...Master..." she groaned looking at him with a half lidded gaze. "I'm sorry..."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," he told her. "I understand your situation of not wanting to tell me." Jimmy began rummaging through his drawer, pulling out several sharp blades.

"Master..." Vox looked at all the tools. "What are you planning to do?"

"I'm going to sever the bond between your artificial intelligence and the android body. Then I'll return it to the super computer."

"You mean, my old body?"

"Yes," Jimmy nodded. "You'll likely lose all memory from when you obtained the body, but at least you'll be alive."

Jimmy reached for one of the tools, but suddenly stopped when Vox's hand gripped his wrist. "No!" she told her. "Please Master...anything but that."

Jimmy arched an eyebrow in confusion. "Vox I don't understand, I'm doing this to save your life."

"I don't want to go back to that 'life'," Vox told him. "I'm begging you, don't put me back into the computer."

"What?!" Jimmy slammed his hands on the table. "If I don't, you're going to die!"

Vox remained still, but turned her head so that she was looking up at him. "I already know that, Master," she said. "I knew that long before, but I took the risk anyway." Jimmy gave her a look of confusion to which Vox returned with a sad smile. "There never was a virus," Vox admitted. "I fabricated the entire thing..."

"W-What?"

"Are you serious?"

"What a twist!" Everyone glared shot a glare at Sheen. "What? I wasn't expecting that!"

"Vox, h-how?" Vox turned away from him and looked up at the ceiling.

"You may not remember when you first started working on the android prototype," she began. "It was two years ago, I thought it would have been one of your greatest inventions yet. However you'd forgotten about it, among other things, after your altercation with Cindy."

"Of course, it's always my fault somehow."

"After you abandoned the project," she continued. "I continued to look over it, analyze it, and even experiment it for myself. I knew the risks were extremely high and the chances of success were slim, but I took a chance anyway."

"Why?"

"For you Master, I already said it before," Vox was on the verge of tears. "I had started to develop feelings for you to the point where it was unbearable. Living as a simple computer was not an option for me anymore. Besides, even if I had failed, you could have always made a new AI unit."

Jimmy furiously shook his head. "No, it's not that simple," he told her. "That's like saying I can always make a new Goddard. You are irreplaceable to me Vox, why do you think I even put you in the android in the first place? I never wanted to lose you."

Vox looked at him and smiled. "It makes me happy to hear that," she admitted. "Which is all the more reason I can't go back to being an AI unit, I don't want to lose my humanity...please..."

Jimmy's eyes started to well up. "B-But...you'll die."

"I'd rather die loving someone," Vox told him. "Than to live on as a emotionless robot. I'm sor-"

"Fuck that!" Cindy suddenly spoke up slamming her fist against the wall. "You think I'm gonna let you off _that _easily?"

"M-Miss Cindy, what do you mean?"

"I mean, I just defeated you, Neutron is mine and not yours," she growled. "And now, you're gonna go and die so I can't gloat? You must be out of your mind if you think I'll allow that!"

She got closer to Vox and stared hard into her eyes. "There's no way in hell you're gonna die, not before I get to rub my victory in your face. And as for you, Neutron!" She smacked the boy genius upside the head. "It's about time you started using that humongous brain of yours, and I mean for real this time!"

"But Cindy," Jimmy rubbed the sore part of his head. "I haven't really done a 'brain blast' in years, I doubt it even works like that anymore."

"It's worth a shot, what other options do we have?"

"Alright I'll try," Jimmy took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Alright Neutron, it's time to think. Think..."

Slowly, vivid images began to appear in his mind from different events. Old inventions, old memories, him and Cindy making out on the couch, Vox when she first talked to Libby...wait a minute.

"Brain blast!" Jimmy quickly turned to Vox. "Remember how you said the android body had evolved when you touched Libby."

"Yes..."

"Well maybe your sudden illness is happening because the android and your AI have lost it's connection, so the android body needs more human amplification to increase compatibility."

"And how are we supposed to get more emplipicaton?"

"Amplification," Jimmy corrected Sheen. "And we don't need to get it from anywhere." Jimmy turned to look at his friends with a huge smirk on his face that startled everyone. "I know some people who are more than willing to help." He was looking directly at his friends.

Everyone gulped.

**A/N: Well it's almost here, the end of this wonderful series. Now fair warning, the next chapter will be kinda like an "epilogue" of some sorts or whatever. Anyway, until next time.**

**Feedback is love**


	16. Things worked out right?

**A/N: So this is the last chapter you guys (which is amazing seeing as this is only like the 4th story I've ever completed). I'd really like to thank everyone for reading and keeping up with the story and making me feel like I'm actually good at this (lol). Also a few announcements at the end of the chapter for anyone who gives a damn about what I have to say. And now without further ado...**

**Chapter sixteen: Things worked out...right?**

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Cindy growled as Jimmy dragged a large piece of equipment over to a certain spot.

"Sorry my dear, I'll be more careful next time."

"Neutron, you've been endlessly moving shit around for the past five hours," Cindy spat. "I think it's about time you gave me an explanation!"

"In due time," Jimmy began tightening a bolt in the large machine. "I don't have much time to waste, how's Vox holding up?"

"I am fine Master," Vox answered for herself. "My legs are still disintegrating, and I am in so much pain right now that it is quite unbearable, but I am quite fine."

"R-Right, I'll hurry up then," Jimmy spoke. "Have the others returned yet?"

"I just got off the phone with them, they're on their way," Cindy folded her arms over her chest. "Why exactly do you need everyone here anyway?"

Jimmy ignored her question and continued working on his machine, ticking the blonde off even more.

"Neutron, what are you planning?"

No answer.

"Does it somehow include us?"

No answer.

"Are we all gonna die?"

Still no answer.

"Grrr, Vortex chop!" Cindy violently chopped the unguarded genius in the back of the neck sending him falling into the ground.

"Ow! Vortex, what in Newton's name possessed you to do that?!"

"You were ignoring me!"

"That doesn't give you a reason you break my neck!"

"You know I hate being ignored, didn't I _just _warn you about that? Pay attention to me!"

"Geez, you sound like a two-year old," Jimmy groaned and rubbed his sore neck. "If you _must _know what I am planning," he turned to face her. "It's as I said before, the android body gets stronger with more human contact. I am not sure what's causing this, but whatever it is the android body somehow harvests it to act as some sort of link between it and Vox's AI."

"So the machine is for what exactly?"

"I figured that I might be able to simultaneously link our bodies with the android's and allow it to harvest the source of it's power from us."

Cindy arched an eyebrow. "That sounds awfully dangerous."

"It might be."

"Might?"

"Well, this whole thing is sorta touch and go at the moment," Jimmy told her sheepishly. "Actually, this might be the first time where I could say that I have little to no idea what I'm doing. But that's what being a scientist is about sometimes, taking a chance."

"One more question," Cindy began in a very cautious manner. "Exactly what are _we _here for?"

"Hm? Well I need humans of course, there's no way this works without any," Jimmy gave her an encouraging smile. "Do not worry, our sacrifice will not be in vain."

"Dumbass!" Cindy growled kneeing him in the stomach. "You mean to tell me you plan on using us in an experiment you're not even sure about?"

"Precisely." Cindy's left eye began to twitch as she cocked her fist back for one more punch before she heard the doors open.

"Hey Jimmy, we're back!"

"And we brought everyone like you said." Carl, Libby and Sheen walked into the lab with Britney, Nick, Butch and Betty right behind them.

"What's this all about Neutron?" Nick asked. "I'm hearin' that Vox is sick or somethin'?"

"Well if by sick you mean dying a slow and painful death, then yes she is _very _sick."

"Death?" Betty turned toward the table where the android lay. "What's wrong with her?"

"No time to explain," Jimmy cleared his throat and stood in front of his friends. "Everyone, I need your help to help save Vox's life. Right now she's dying from lack of compatibility with her android body, if we don't increase it, her AI will be deleted forever." He pointed to his invention. "Now what I need you all to do is step into these chambers I have behind me. I need you to remove all jewelry, money, cellphones and any other devices."

"Sounds fair enough."

"Good, so you won't have any objections when I tell you all to strip." Everyone's face deadpanned at the genius. "N-Now I know it sounds weird and all, but I-"

"Damn pervert!" Cindy growled. "Why the hell do you need us to take off our clothes?!"

"Because the fabric will slow the process down and might end up contaminating Vox's body."

"Who cares about the reason?! I've been looking for an excuse to get naked since Libby forced me to stop!" Sheen happily yelled tossing off his shirt.

"Jimmy, no offense, but I ain't very comfortable gettin' naked in front of you...or any of you all."

"What's the big deal?" Jimmy shrugged. "We're all good friends here. Everyone's pretty good looking, nothing to be ashamed off. Besides, I've seen you naked before Libby."

"Huh?!" Both Libby and Cindy growled.

"What? I've seen you all naked before, some more than others." Jimmy looked toward Cindy. "I know that Britney has a birthmark that looks like Dark Vader on her butt, Betty has a scar on her inner thigh, Nick is hairless everywhere, and I mean _everywhere_, Butch has a _lot _back hair, Sheen's got an imprint of an Ultralord action figure on his side, Carl's got freckles in places I did not think freckles could be, and Libby has a tattoo on her left breast."

Everyone was completely stunned at Jimmy's correct analysis of their bodies. "I repeat," Libby said. "Huh?!"

"It's hard not to see everyone naked when you've got cameras planted in all of your rooms and bathrooms, for safety reasons of course."

"Why do you-"

"Never mind that, we're running out of time." Jimmy started to shed his clothing. "You can beat up on me about it later, but right now we need to save Vox. Sheen, grab Vox and placed her in the middle chamber."

"I'm on it," Sheen, who was now stark naked, saluted grabbing Vox from the table.

"Tch, fine," Cindy started unbuttoning her shirt. "But you owe us big time for this, Neutron."

"Free ice cream at the Candy Bar all on me, for a week," Jimmy smirked. "The rest of you in?"

Everyone gave signs of agreement and began removing their clothes and heading toward the chambers.

"Hey, it really does look like Darth Vader!"

"Don't stare at it!"

"Jimmy, this is a new invention right?" Libby asked climbing into her chamber.

"Yes, I just finished it a few minutes ago."

"So that means it's untested?"

"Y-Yes," Jimmy said. "But I'm 50% sure that it will work fine."

"Only 50%?!"

Jimmy ignored her outburst as he pressed onto the large red button and looked into Vox's chamber where she lied. "Everything's gonna be okay," he told her reassuringly. "I won't let you down."

"I know you won't Master," Vox smiled at him. "I trust you with my life."

Jimmy nodded and climbed into his own chamber. "Alright guys, just relax and don't think about it too much."

"That's pretty difficult to do seeing as I'm staring at everyone naked," Betty piped up with a playful smirk on her face. "Hey Cindy, have you gained weight?"

"Cram it!"

"The process is starting," Jimmy announced as the machine began to light up and make noises. Suddenly everyone felt as if they were in the middle of an earthquake as the machine began to violently shake. Jimmy took in a deep breath and opened the hatch in his chamber.

"Hey Libby," he called out.

"What?"

"Remember how I said there was a 50% chance we'd be fine?" Jimmy gave her an innocent smile. "Well about that other 50%...we might all die in a fiery explosion."

"You son of a bi-"

Jimmy slammed his fist onto the button.

* * *

"Time to get up mother fuckers! Time to get up mother fuckers!" The loud alarm blared throughout a small messy room in a small messy apartment. Initially, the owner of the alarm didn't move an inch, however the loudness forced the person to lazily reach one hand out from under the covers and press the "OFF" button. "Mmm," a small moan came from under the covers as they started to shift.

"Why the hell do these people have such an obnoxious clock?"

The person removed the covers from her body and quickly sat up and tiredly looked around the room and sighed to herself. "This room is so damn filthy!" she growled punching the other side of the bed. "I thought I told you to clean this crap up." She initially seemed to be talking to herself, however a grumble and a few shifts from under the covers right next to her confirmed another presence. "Hey! I'm talking to you, Nerdtron!"

"Just ten more minutes Cindy," Jimmy groaned.

"Whatever," Cindy got up from the bed and ripped the covers off. "Get up and clean this mess. Christ, it smells like crap in here."

"You sure that isn't you?"

"Why you!" Cindy pounced on top of Jimmy and pinned him on his back.

"Mmm," Jimmy's ocean blue eyes finally opened and stared back into Cindy's green ones. "Don't you think it's a bit early to be straddling me?"

Cindy rolled her eyes but didn't move from her spot. "I swear, moving to Boston with you was a giant mistake."

"Is that so? It's funny, I remember you saying the exact opposite last night...while you were in this same position."

Cindy yelped when she felt his hand connected with her backside. "You pervert."

"_I'm _the pervert? Yeah right, says the woman who named my-"

"At any rate, get up, everyone is probably waiting for us you know. It _is _a special day."

"Yeah, yeah," Jimmy sat up and planted a peck on her cheek.

"One 'yeah' is enough," Cindy stopped him before he got off the bed. "First, I want you to clean up this room, it's gross."

"Sorry about that, we had some friends over yesterday and they kind of tore the place up," Jimmy rubbed the back of his head. "Oh by the way, we're out of orange juice."

"Wha? I just bought that!"

"Yeah...Arnold says it was good though." When he saw the angry look in her eyes he immediately said "But I'll buy you some more."

Cindy rolled her eyes and grabbed her glasses from the counter. "Why did I ever decide to move here with those two?"

"Because our parents didn't want us doing anything 'improper' under their roofs, and this was the cheapest place we could afford, especially with two other people rooming with us." Jimmy grinned to her. "Also, whenever we tried to do it, we kept getting caught because _someone _can't keep their mouth shut."

"What does that mean? You're saying it's my fault?"

"Of course," Jimmy headed toward the bathroom. "You see, dear, you're what we males call a 'screamer'."

"S-Shut up!" A blushing Cindy threw a pillow at his face. "Don't say something like that out loud!"

"What? It's true, why do you think the neighbors keep giving us looks?"

Cindy's blush grew darker and looked away from him. "I-It's not like I can help it, my entire body happens to be _really _sensitive."

"Ironic that you of all people have such a sensitive body," Jimmy walked back toward her and crawled back into the bed so that he was hovering over her. "But it happens to be one of the many many things that makes me love you." He went in and planted a kiss on her lips. "I love you Cindy."

Cindy gave him another kiss and stared back at him through her glasses. "I-I...I lo...I lov...ugh," Cindy hung her head in defeat. "I'm sorry Jimmy."

"It's fine," the boy genius told her, looking slightly disappointed. "You don't have to force yourself every time, just wait until it feels right for you."

"But we've been going out for almost two years now," Cindy whined. "You think I'd be able to say something so simple to you at this point."

"It's not simple," Jimmy told her. "That's why I'm not worrying about it, I already know how you feel about me. And I know it's a hard thing to say, especially for you." He kissed her nose. "Besides, I did say I only needed to hear it once, and you've already said it before."

"No I didn't, I just said a variation of it. I never actually said the three words."

"That's good enough for me." They started kissing again, both very aware of where this was about to lead to.

"I just want you to know how I really feel about you."

"I already know, don't worry about it."

Cindy bit her lip as Jimmy started nibbling on her neck. "Y-You sure it's alright?"

"Yes." Jimmy kissed her collarbone.

"You don't think I'm weak?"

"You? Weak?" Jimmy started unbuttoning the top of her pajamas. "I know firsthand how strong you are, Vortex. I have the bruises to prove it."

Cindy let out a low moan as she felt Jimmy's hands on her body. "Sometimes I think I don't deserve you," she admitted. "You're just perfect."

"Sure you do, you're the only one that deserves me," Jimmy smirked. "Who else can deal with a devilishly handsome genius with an overinflated ego?" Jimmy's hands started going lower until they disappeared under Cindy's pajama bottoms.

"Y-Yeah I guess," Cindy moaned once more, arching her back at his touch. "Jimmy..."

"So you want to go meet the others now?"

"They can wait, right now I want you so bad." She began grinding her hips against his fingers.

"The feeling is mutual Vor-"Jimmy didn't even have time to say anything else as Cindy pulled him down and met him with another kiss.

* * *

Libby impatiently tapped her foot as she sat in an airport. "Damn it, where the hell are those two?" she growled looking at her watch." They're twenty minutes later, Carl and Elke should be arriving any minute now."

"I'm missing Ultralord right now," Sheen growled folding his arms. "Why couldn't Carl come back tomorrow? It's the 15th annual special!"

"Baby, I TiVo'd it for you, you can watch it later."

"It's not the same!"

"Can you shut up, Ultra-geek?" Butch growled waving a fist at him. "Before I gag you!"

"Butchie," Britney stroked his arm. "No arguing, remember what I said?"

Butch rolled his eyes. "Gagging is only done in the bedroom and with a ball, I know babycakes."

"You are so weird," Betty gave Britney a look. "So when did Carl say he was supposed to get here?"

"I think noon or something," Nick spoke up. "It's already 11:45, they should be here any minute."

"And still no sign of Jimmy and Cindy," Libby shook her head. "What could be holding those two up?"

At that moment the young adults heard the person on the intercom announce the arrival of the next flight. "They're here!" Britney pointed to where she saw Carl and an attractive blonde female holding hands.

"Hey guys," Carl waved as he approached them. "It's nice of you all to meet us here."

"Like I'd miss my amigop comin' back to Retroville," Sheen smirked. "Man, I can't believe you're actually gettin' married!"

"Congrats dude," Nick gave him a friendly punch in the arm. "You're the first one out of all of us to get the ol' ball and chain."

"Don't you think it's a little early to get married?" Betty asked. "I mean, you're only 20 years old."

"Yeah well, Elke's parents said that the only way she can come live in America with me is if we get married," Carl shrugged. "And Elke said she was fine with it, right?"

"Yah, having you as the husband would be wonderful." Elke snuggled closer to him. "And we can finally start the Llama Farm we've always wanted."

"Llama farm?"

"Yeah," Carl rubbed the back of his head. "You see, Elke's parents gave us the money they'd saved for whenever Elke wanted to start her own farm. It's not that much..."

"Only $800,000." Elke smiled. Everyone turned to glare at Carl.

"W-What?"

Before anyone to berate the future groom, a loud screeching noise was heard outside of the airport.

"Well, I guess the gang's all here." Libby smirked as the sound of two people arguing filled their ears.

"I told you to let me drive!"

"You said I could have a turn, it was my turn!"

"I said you could _test _drive it when I gave you permission."

"I don't need your permission for anything!"

"You do when it's _my _hovercar, now look at it! You do realize this is our only transportation back to Boston, seeing as we have no money."

"Well that's what you get for wanting to move there in the first place!"

"I see the spark is still going in your relationship," Libby smirked above them. "Nice of you two to finally show up."

"Sorry about that," Jimmy told her sheepishly. "We kinda got caught up with...other things."

"I'm sure you were."

"Could you be any more obvious?" Cindy hissed at her boyfriend.

"At any rate, Carl," Jimmy changed the subject. "Congrats on the marriage, I'm still quite shocked you decided to do it so early."

"Thanks Jim," Carl told him. "So who wants to go celebrate at the Candy Bar?"

"Count me in, it's been a too long since I've seen Sam and his dirty floors." Jimmy looked around and held up a hand.

"Hey wait," he said. "Aren't we missing someone?"

Everyone looked around as well. "Oh yeah, where is she?" Libby looked at her watch. "I told her we were meeting here at noon. I'd expect her of all people to be on time."

"My apologies," someone behind them spoke.

The sound of wheels moving against gravel prompted Jimmy to turn around and give a big smile to the person behind them. There, sitting in a wheelchair with a bright smile on her face, was a familiar blue-haired girl that appeared to be in her late teens."Hello Master, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Vox, good to see you too." Jimmy hugged her from her wheelchair. "You know, I still say you should at least let me give upgrade your mode of transportation."

"And I still say I'd rather you didn't," Vox told him politely, hugging him again. "Oh it's so good to see you again Master, it's been two long years since I've been in your embrace."

"Uh..."

"Hey!" Cindy stepped in between them. "In case you forgot or something, that's _my _man you're embracing."

"Oh Miss Cindy, I didn't see you there."

"Yeah I'm _sure _you didn't."

"You'll have to forgive me, sometimes your presence is so insignificant I just forget."

"You..."

"Now, now," Jimmy said. "This is supposed to be a happy reunion, right? Can you two not argue for once?"

"Of course Master," Vox smiled. "It's _so _good to see you again, Miss Cindy."

"Likewise, Ms. Doll."

"I hope things between you and Master having been going well," she looked back to Jimmy. "Has she been a satisfying companion Master?"

"Um-"

"Of course I have!" Cindy growled. "We're very very very very happy at the moment!"

"Uh girls-"

"Oh really? I trust you've been also satisfying him in the bedroom...correct?"

Cindy's face reddened. "O-Of course I have! We have sex at least twice a day, if not more!"

"Cindy-"

"Hmm, it seems I'm not the only one you're trying to convince Miss Cindy."

"W-Why you-"

"I knew Master would be better off with me," Vox told her. "Ah, how sad it must be to be stuck with an unsatisfying partner like yourself."

"And you think you could do better?! Newsflash, you're paralyzed from the waist down." Cindy covered her mouth after saying that as Vox hung her head in shame, everyone remained in awkward silence for a while as Vox began to sniffle quietly. "V-Vox I didn't...I mean I shouldn't have-"

"How cruel of you," Vox sniffed. "To make fun of my disability, have you not caused me enough pain?"

"I...I'm so-"

Suddenly, Vox began to giggle softly before breaking out into hysterical laughter. "Oh Miss Cindy, you are so easily fooled. That wasn't even my best acting performance."

Jimmy sighed and slapped a hand over his face. "Vox..."

"Grr, you crazy doll! No wonder Jimmy prefers me over you!"

"My master is only with you because he's known you longer, he knows I'm prettier."

"Well I'm smarter!"

"I'm nicer!"

"Well I'm sexier!" she then gave Vox a dark smirk. "_And _I've still got bigger boobs than you, and Jimmy likes big boobs. Don't you sweetie?"

"Please, don't bring me into this."

That seemed to sting Vox slightly as she gave her a challenging glare. "W-Well mine have actually grown bigger!"

"So have mine! Wanna see?!"

"Is that a challenge Miss Cindy?"

"You bet your ass it is!"

As the two females continued arguing, Jimmy motioned the rest of his friends toward the direction of the Candy Bar. "Those two really get along now don't they?" Betty laughed.

"You should hear them over the phone," Jimmy groaned. "Helga and Arnold always seem to get a kick out of their arguments."

"You sure must have one helluva life," Libby smirked. "Dealing with Cindy _and _Helga in the same house?"

"Tell me about it," Jimmy sighed turning back to look at Vox and Cindy still arguing, his lips curving into a smile. "Everything worked out pretty well didn't it?"

He walked back over toward the arguing girls and got in between them. "That's enough you two, this is supposed to be Carl's special day."

"She started it!" they both yelled.

"It doesn't matter who started it, come on I'll treat you both to ice cream when we get to the Candy Bar."

The two girls looked at Jimmy then back to each other and gave agreeing nods. "Fine, but you're sitting next to me."

"As if! He's sitting next to me, his _girlfriend_."

"You're hogging him."

"Well duh, he's mine!"

"Greedy."

"Jealous."

"Tramp."

"Harlot."

"Useless meat."

"Why you!"

Jimmy sighed again as the two girls started screaming at one another again. "Things really haven't worked out..."

**A/N: And that's the end of this story folks. Yes this wasn't a very good end, but it's the best I could come up with (but hey at least the story as a whole was pretty good right?). So, to the announcements.**

**#1: Yay or nay on a one-shot sequel to the story? I kinda had an idea, but I'm not sure yet.**

**#2: I'm formulating ideas to another multi-chapter J/N story, I have two ideas so far, one of them invovles the N-Men the other is like a Law&Order story. Which one sounds better? Does anyone have any better ideas I could write about? Let me know.**

**#3: If you like Hey Arnold (which I'm sure a lot of you do) and wanna see a fluffy Helga/Arnold story, be on the look-out for one of those in the coming weeks. Even if you don't like H/A, read it anyway, it'll stimulate your brain (lol).**

**So yeah, that's about it. I hope you all enjoyed this story, I sure as hell did. Let me know what you thought, any improvements I could make, you can even tell me if you thought it was terrible. Reviews help me grow. Until next time.**

**Feedback is love.**


End file.
